dysphoria
by megaria
Summary: Retak'ka kembali dan balas dendam. Sama seperti Boboiboy yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan kuasanya, Retak'ka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kuasanya kembali.
1. Chapter 1

"Ochobot! Boleh aku berpecah tujuh?"

Kalau saja robot bisa mengerutkan dahi maka sedari tadi sudah Ochobot lakukan. _Power sphera_ kuning bermata biru itu menatap agak lama pemuda bumi yang berstatus sebagai tuannya. Di diamkan begitu, Boboiboy jadi gelisah sendiri.

"Uh, aku tau permintaanku berlebihan. Tapi tolong, ya? Misi ini akan cepat selesai kalau bala bantuannya banyak," kedua tangannya disatukan tak lupa dengan wajah memohon.

Tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh pada Ochobot. Robot kuning itu hanya diam dan menatap datar Boboiboy yang uring-uringan. Kalau saja robot bisa menghela nafas maka Ochobot akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Kau lupa kabar burung itu?" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kita ada di planet antah berantah di galaksi antah berantah, Boboiboy. Bukannya aku tidak percaya tapi kabar burung itu membuatku takut. Kau bisa waspada sedikit tidak, sih?"

"Ayolah!" Boboiboy merengek. Memutar bola matanya malas, tentu saja dia waspada. "Itu cuma kabar burung. Belum tentu benar."

"Kau ternyata lumayan santai menghadapi kabar itu, ya? Egomu sudah setinggi apa sampai menyepelekan kabar yang bahkan membuat Komandan Koko Ci pun gemetar?"

"Aku tidak menyepelekan! Hanya saja…" Boboiboy tiba-tiba diam, tubuhnya tanpa sadar gemetar. Tentu saja dia takut. Takut kejadian itu terulang lagi dan takut kehilangan semuanya lagi. "Aku tidak mau berpikir… dia benar-benar akan datang."

Ochobot paham dan akhirnya mengalah. Dia mengizinkan dengan berat hati juga sesekali mengingatkan untuk selalu berhati-hati dan masing-masing pecahan tidak diperbolehkan sendiri. Kabar burung yang sudah seperti mimpi buruk itu entah akan datang atau tidak. Semua tentu ingin kabar burung itu hanyalah kabar iseng belaka tapi apalah tipu daya tampilan manis dari sebuah makanan yang ketika dicicipi malah terasa pahit.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tau kebenarannya, berhati-hati dan berdoa tidak ada salahnya, kan?

...

Ice gelisah. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau mereka di ikuti. Ice berdoa semoga suara kaki tambahan di belakang adalah Thorn. Adiknya itu memang paling mudah penasaran selain Solar dan tidak akan segan mengikuti apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Ice?" tanya Blaze. Dia baru sadar Ice yang biasanya datar berubah gelisah.

Ice tidak langsung menjawab. Tampaknya bimbang apakah harus mengatakan hal yang dikhawatirkan atau tidak. Dan elemental itu memilih tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ice ragu dan mungkin dianya saja yang terlalu khawatir karena baru-baru ini beredar kabar bahwa pemilik terdahulu mereka sedang berburu mencari mahakaryanya yang dibawa kabur.

Meski tidak puas tapi Blaze tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia menghargai keputusan Ice meski tak jarang membuatnya ingin menginterogasi yang sayangnya, selalu berakhir sia-sia. Ice tetap akan diam. Meski terus di desak pertanyaan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan mengabaikan satu sama lain. Bukan berarti sedang terjadi perang dingin tapi baik Blaze dan Ice memfokuskan pengawasan. Hutan yang sedang mereka telusuri sangat luas. Kalau mata tidak jeli, yang ada sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar. Syukurlah ke tujuh elemental memiliki kepekaan diluar nalar manusia, menjelajah hutan bukanlah masalah besar.

"Sebentar," Blaze merentangkan sebelah tangannya dengan pandangan awas, menajamkan pendengaran. "Kau dengar itu?" tanyanya. "Kita di ikuti."

Ice membelakan matanya.

Blaze yang melihat gelagat Ice langsung kesal. "Kau sadar? Kenapa tidak beritau aku?!" geramnya.

"Aku ragu," balasnya lirih. "Ku kira Thorn."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu di situasi genting seperti ini. Dengar sendiri kan, Ochobot melarang kita keluar sendirian gara-gara kabar burung itu!" omel Blaze.

Ice menunduk bersalah dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah percaya kata hatinya. Ketika merasakan pergerakan lain, Ice menatap Blaze dan detik itu mereka berpencar masuk ke pepohonan. Bukan manusia tapi robot tempur yang mengikuti mereka. Ice dalam hati takjub dengan penampilan robot yang sangat lain dari biasanya. Robot ini sangat canggih. Dari penampilannya saja Ice tau robot ini sangatlah hebat.

Blaze bersiul pelan. Agaknya takjub dengan yang dia lihat dari balik pohon. "Wow! Itu berbeda dari robot yang biasa ku lihat. Versi baru, kah?" Pecahan keempat itu tertawa bahagia. "Ah! Tidak sabar menghancurkan mereka dengan cakramku!" Kedua tangannya memutar lalu muncul cakram api. Di tempat lain, Ice sudah mengeluarkan panah beku berasap karena terlampau dingin dengan anak panah yang siap di lepas.

Ada lima robot tempur, salah satunya berhenti lalu memandang sekitar dengan mata merah darah berbahaya. Di saat itulah, Blaze melempar cakram apinya. Dia tertawa bahagia ketika berhasil membelah robot tempur itu. "Hebat! Cakramku masih menang dari robot payah itu!"

Suara "krak" yang keras menarik perhatian Blaze. Dua robot tempur dengan desain yang berbeda membeku lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Blaze merengut tidak suka. "Curang! Kenapa kau langsung dapat dua sekaligus?!" protesnya.

"Maaf," balas Ice kalem.

"Ya sudah. Dua robot tempur sisanya untukku!" Blaze mengeluarkan cakram api lagi, berlari lalu melepar cakram apinya ke arah robot tempur yang siap dengan senjata mereka.

Ice keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Panah beku miliknya sudah hilang. Dia memutuskan menonton pertarungan kakaknya melawan robot tempur dalam diam. Tawa maniak Blaze yang selalu muncul tiap kali bertarung menunjukkan seberapa menikmatinya dia. Semakin keras dan menggila berarti dia sangat menikmati pertarungan itu meski harus membakar habis lingkungan sekitar. Yang kesusahan adalah Gempa. Karena ulah Blaze, Gempa harus menguras tenaga lebih untuk membuat tanah kembali subur sedia kala.

Ice tersenyum kecil. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak mempermasalahkan Blaze melepas kuasanya secara sembarang dan berakibat fatal bagi sekitar. Bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja dia terlalu paham. Ice terlalu peka dan pengertian. Itu kelemahannya. Dan empatinya itu terkadang membuatnya menjadi linglung dan melupakan penjagaan.

"Kuat dan buas. Sayangnya aku tidak memerlukan kuasanya sekarang."

Ice membeku, hapal betul suara berat itu. Dan nyatanya benar, ingatannya masih bisa dipercaya yang biasanya payah. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bereaksi meski mata biru pucatnya melakukan kontak mata dengan mata jingga Retak'ka yang menatapnya penuh hasrat dan berbahaya.

"Aku ingin kuasamu," ujar Retak'ka sambil menyeringai. Tangannya terbuka lebar ingin menangkap wajah Ice yang masih terpaku dan menyerap kuasanya. Tapi tangan dengan kuku runcing itu ditepak kasar dan membeku. Retak'ka mengernyit tidak suka. "Pemberontak," desisnya. "Diamlah!"

Ice tidak sempat menghindar, alhasil tubuhnya terlempar jauh karena tendangan kuat dari Retak'ka.

"Ukh!" Ice meringis kesakitan. Punggung dan kepalanya terbentur keras pohon besar yang kuat nan kokoh, tapi sekarang pohon itu tumbang seperti lidi yang rapuh. Tubuhnya telentang dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha memasukan udara dengan rakus. Tapi percuma. Sekeras apa pun Ice mencoba bernafas, paru-parunya tidak mengizinkan. Darah yang keluar dari belakang kepalanya semakin banyak membetuk danau kecil di tanah, mulutnya pun juga mengeluarkan darah. Bau amis juga teksturnya yang menjijikan mengotori wajah dan pakaianya yang membeku. Tubuhnya mengeras seperti es. Bentuk pertahanan diri yang tampaknya tidak berguna karena membuatnya tambah kesakitan. Ice bisa melihat kunang-kunang. Untunglah dia mesin tempur. Meski diberi tubuh organik yang terluka berat, Ice tidak akan mati. Dia hanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kepala, dada, perut, dan punggung yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak membalas serangan Retak'ka.

Sosok yang mirip primata itu mendekati Ice yang tergeletak lemah. Tawa hina juga raut angkuh dikeluarkan dengan bangga. "Bodohnya kau menerima tubuh yang mudah rusak ini. Apa yang kau dapatkan dari tubuh yang fana ini, kuasaku?" Retak'ka menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan mesin tempur yang di desain canggih ini ternyata begitu naif. "Bocah itu mempengaruhimu terlalu jauh. Terlampau jauh sampai-sampai teknologi canggih sepertimu bermain dengan barang rendahan seperti tubuh organik ini," Retak'ka menatap tubuh replika bocah laki-laki yang amat dia benci. Mata jingga itu tersenyum puas begitu tau kerusakan yang dia timbulkan. Tulang kepala tubuh replika itu retak, tulang rusuknya patah dan beberapa potongan tulang ada yang menusuk paru-parunya, pendarahan internal di bagian pencernaan, juga tulang punggung yang retak. Normalnya, siapa pun yang mendapat luka berat seperti ini akan tewas seketika. Terutama manusia, yang memang memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang lemah dan tubuh yang gampang rusak.

Retak'ka berjongkok, senyumnya makin lebar ketika melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh replika yang dipakai kuasanya itu perlahan masuk kembali. "Kau menyembuhkan diri dengan kuasamu?" tanyanya. "Luar biasa. Hebat dan pintar. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar rasa sakitnya sangat menyakitkan? Sini, biar ku bantu kau. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengobati dirimu sendiri yang sedang sekarat, istirahat saja dan lakukan kegiatan yang begitu kau sukai itu." Tangan besarnya menekan dada Ice kuat. Darah segar kembali dimuntahkan. Pandangan Ice menggelap begitu pula dengan nafasnya yang tinggal satu-satu.

"Tidurlah," tangan besar Retak'ka menutup kedua mata Ice. Senyum terhias di wajahnya lagi. "Sekarang, bergabunglah denganku."

TRANG!

Retak'ka berhasil menangkis cakram itu dengan elok. Tanpa melihat siapa si pemilik senjata, penguasa kuasa elemental terdahulu itu tau pelakunya. Dia melirik sedikit pergelangan tangan kiri yang dipakainya menangkis cakram api tadi. Retakkannya bertambah dan agak parah, tapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Api merah yang membakar tangannya perlahan menyusut dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, keparat!" seru Blaze marah. Matanya berkilat bahaya, memandang Retak'ka murka. Tubuhnya serasa mendidih begitu melihat keadaan Ice yang sangat berantakan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia geram. Apa alien yang seperti primata itu mau melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

Dahi Retak'ka mengernyit heran, "Adik?" ucapnya. "Apa ini? Kuasaku memandang kuasa yang lain sebagai saudara?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Blaze acuh. Tangan kiri yang memegang cakram apinya dicengkram kuat, tangan kanannya diayunkan lalu muncul cakram api baru. "Akan ku hancurkan siapa pun yang melukai adikku!"

"Ah, perlahan kalian seperti bocah berisik itu. Terlalu lama bergaul dengannya membuat kuasa-kuasaku membangkang dan berpikiran aneh. Saudara? Jangan membuat tuanmu ini tertawa! Kalian hanyalah sebuah mesin tempur yang di desain untuk patuh pada satu tuan, yakni aku!"

"KAU BUKAN TUAN KAMI!" seru Blaze. "Tidak akan pernah!"

Kemudian cakram-cakram api itu dilempar, bergerak cepat dan membabi buta. Blaze membuat cakram api lain dan melemparnya lagi. Fokus utamanya sekarang adalah menjauhkan Retak'ka dari Ice sejauh mungkin lalu saat kesempatan datang, membawa Ice kembali ke tempat persembunyian. Sayangnya Retak'ka belum cukup jauh dari posisi Ice, malah masih terlampau dekat untuk berlari dan membawa kabur adiknya itu. Serangan dari empat cakram api dari Blaze pun dihindar dan ditangkis dengan mudah. Blaze mendecakkan lidahnya, kalau begini terus bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Ice?

Satu per satu cakram api yang bergerak liar di udara ditangkap lalu menghilang. Blaze terkesiap dan mulai berhati-hati. Salah sedikit bisa berakibat fatal. Secerobohnya dia, Blaze tidak sudi tertangkap dan bersatu dengan Retak'ka. Pengalaman adalah guru paling berharga yang menamparnya keras-keras supaya tetap waspada.

"Cukup dengan ini. Kau membuang waktuku terlalu banyak."

"Apa? TIDAK!" Blaze panik. Dia memaksakan kakinya berlari kencang yang rasanya sudah seperti jeli karena bercampur takut dan lelah. Dalam hati dia memohon, jangan ada saudaranya yang diambil. Jangan Ice. Jangan saudara yang paling dekat dan yang paling memahami dia. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari–Aaarrgghh!"

Punggungnya serasa terbakar. Sensasi sakit yang luar biasa juga pedih menjalar cepat di tubuh Blaze seperti penyakit. Blaze menopang setengah badannya di tanah dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar. Bau daging terbakar, darah, dan suara besi panas yang berdesis membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Suara mesin bekerja terdengar jelas di telinga, sepertinya ada satu robot tempur yang dia lewatkan atau mungkin robot tempur yang menyerangnya ini adalah bala bantuan. Yang mana pun itu yang jelas Blaze dalam bahaya dan terpojok. Blaze menggeram marah. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri, mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin sebesar biji jagung. Robot tempur itu kembali menyerang, beruntung Blaze berhasil menghindar dan meninju robot itu tepat di dada. "Tinju berapi!" serunya. Robot itu pun meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Retak'ka berdecak kagum. Dia mengakui bocah bumi itu mengasah kuasanya dengan baik tapi masih terlalu banyak celah dan terkesan tidak serius. Apalagi dengan embel-embel 'menyelamatkan galaksi' yang selalu bocah itu katakan. Jujur saja itu membuatnya muak. Tapi bocah bumi itu memang masih dalam pertumbuhan, wajar kalau sifat naifnya ketara sekali.

Blaze menoleh dan mendapati Retak'ka tengah berjalan santai mendekati Ice yang masih belum bergerak. Pecahan keempat itu menyeret paksa kakinya untuk berlari tapi robot tempur lain datang menghalang. Dengan cepat, robot tempur yang ternyata ukurannya dua kali lipat dari yang baru Blaze kalahkan itu menembakkan tombak baja hitam berkali-kali. Beberapa berhasil dihindari dengan susah payah dan beberapa berhasil menggores rubuhnya. Blaze berteriak kesakitan ketika salah satu tombak baja hitam itu menusuk bahu sebelah kiri dan membuatnya mundur dua langkah.

Tangan kanannya mencengkram tombak baja hitam yang menancap dengan gemetar. "Jangan pernah–" Blaze menahan nafas lalu menarik paksa tombak baja hitam itu. "–berpikir aku akan menyerahkan –Akh!" Tombak baja hitam lain ditembakan lagi. Kali ini menancap bahu sebelah kanan.

"Jangan… bawa adikku, Retak'ka!" Dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram tombak baja hitam, Blaze berjalan gontai mendekati sang robot yang menatapnya tajam. Mengatur nafas sampai tenang, Blaze akhirnya mencabut senjata itu. Dia tidak meringis atau pun mengernyit sakit. Di pikiran pemuda berpakaian bercorak api itu hanya fokus di saru titik. Menyelamatkan saudaranya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Turunkan Ice, keparat!" teriak Blaze. Suaranya berubah serak dan tenggorokkannya mulai sakit. Jari telunjuknya teracung gemetar menatap tajam Retak'ka yang menggendong Ice di bahu layaknya barang. "Kubilang turunkan adikku!"

Retak'ka berdecak kesal. "Bereskan dia sekarang," perintahnya.

Robot tempur itu kembali menyerang seusai mendengar perintah Retak'ka. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Blaze mengeluarkan cakram apinya. Tubuhya sempoyongan karena kehilangan banyak darah, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membiarkan keringat dingin kembali mengucur keluar lalu sebisa mungkin fokus.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, cakram api itu terlempar. Tidak seterarah sebelumnya tapi masih bisa memotong tombak baja hitam yang lagi-lagi ditembakkan.

"Ukh!" Blaze memuntahkan darah dan refleks menekan perutnya yang tertembak. Kepalanya berat dan bisa dirasakan tubuhnya jadi seringan kapas, Blaze tidak tau kapan dia terjatuh. Inginnya menarik paksa senjata yang melubangi perutnya tapi apa daya, tenaga untuk duduk saja tidak ada apa lagi mencabuti tombak baja hitam yang sedikit ditarik membuat rasa nyeri luar biasa.

Mungkin karena marah, elemental api itu tidak terganggu dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Otaknya mempermainkannya dengan hebat.

Blaze meringkuk di tanah. Tangan kanannya melingkar di perut, menekan lukanya yang menganga sedangkan tangan kirinya terjulur ke depan seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Susah payah, dia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat dimana robot tempur paling besar itu berada. Samar bisa dilihatnya sekarang mau Retak'ka atau robot tempur itu pergi entah kemana. Blaze juga mendengar ungkapan Retak'ka, "Tenanglah. Aku akan kembali dan mengambil kuasaku lagi suatu hari nanti" yang entah kenapa begitu menakutkan. Blaze harus bisa mengambil Ice sebelum di bawa entah kemana.

"KEMBALIKAN!" pinta Blaze yang tentu dihiraukan. "ICE! ICE!" Air matanya merembes keluar entah karena rasa sakit yang semakin merajai atau karena takut. "Jangan ambil… adikku…"

Dan hal yang Blaze ingat setelahnya adalah gelap.

Waktu dia membuka matanya, Blaze bisa melihat Thorn di samping kirinya sambil memegang tangannya erat. Sadar ada pergerakan, Thorn mendongak lalu memeluk erat elemental api tersebut. Dia menangis sejadinya. Tidak henti-henti mengucap syukur dan betapa bahagianya dia salah satu kakak favoritnya akhirnya bangun. Di belakang ada Taufan yang tersenyum lega dengan mata sembab habis menangis juga Gempa yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda. Blaze menggerakkan tangannya yang terbungkus perban tebal perlahan. Tubuhnya kaku dan sakit.

Berapa lama dia tertidur?

"Kakak koma dua bulan," jawab Thorn sesegukan. Pelukannya sudah dilepas tapi masih menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku takut kakak kenapa-kenapa. So-soalnya, waktu Kak Halilintar datang gendong kakak..." Memori buruk itu tiba-tiba terputar kembali di kepalanya. Thorn menangis lebih keras.

Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat orang terluka, separah apa pun, tapi begitu melihat saudaranya sendiri yang terluka tidak pernah membuat Thorn terbiasa. Terlebih ketika kondisi saudaranya itu sudah di ujung tanduk. Kalau tidak di sengat listrik Halilintar kemungkinan Thorn hanya diam, menyaksikan maut menjemput kakaknya.

"Kak Hali dan Solar di luar sedang patroli kalau kau tanya dimana mereka," ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum lelah. Mata emasnya perlahan kembali hidup. Jarinya menyeka air matanya. "Mereka jadi lebih sering keluar akhir-akhir ini," keluh Gempa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" timpal Taufan. Pemuda serba biru itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Blaze yang celingukan mencari sesuatu. "Kenapa, Blaze? Cari apa? Haus, ya? Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum."

"Mana Ice?"

Blaze tidak lupa kalau dia di serang. Dan mendengar bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini membuatnya berharap kalau Halilintar berhasil menghajar atau minimal merebut Ice. Merasakan suasana kamar yang berubah berat dan reaksi saudaranya yang aneh membuat Blaze paham bahwa harapannya hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Taufan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Hali… saat memutuskan mencari kalian berdua yang tak kunjung kumpul, dia hanya melihatmu tergeletak di tanah hampir tidak bernafas," jelasnya. Pelan dan hati-hati.

"Kau pendarahan hebat," kata Gempa. Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Baju Kak Hali hampir basah semua dengan darahmu waktu kembali kemari." Pemuda itu menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Tubuhnya agak gemetar karena menahan tangis. "Kami kesulitan menghentikan pendarahan juga transfusi darah. Tapi untungnya kami berhasil mengatasinya." Air matanya akhirnya tumpah. Gempa memang merasa dia tidak akan bisa setegar biasanya.

Semuanya kacau balau membuatnya resah dan sedikit demi sedikit sikapnya untuk selalu tegar dengan keadaan apa pun perlahan runtuh. Dan ketika melihat darah dari saudaranya sendiri juga pengakuan dari bumi yang menceritakan semuanya, Gempa merasa usahnya meyakinkan diri semuanya akan baik-baik saja seiring waktu berlalu berakhir sia-sia.

"Blaze!" Taufan mencoba mencegah adik keduanya itu bergerak sebelum membuka lukanya yang belum kering. "Jangan gerak dulu! Nanti lukamu–"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" potong Blaze. Dia berusaha turun dari tempat tidur meski mulutnya meringis sakit. "Aku mau cari Ice! Jangan halangi aku!" Tangannya yang diperban mendorong Taufan dan Thorn yang berusaha menghalanginya keluar kamar.

Gempa cepat-cepat berdiri menghalangi pintu. "Jangan dulu! Jangan sekarang! Kondisi di luar dan dalam tidak mendukung juga kita kekurangan orang serta tenaga. Mencari Ice dan merebutnya kembali dari Retak'ka sekarang sama saja menyerahkan diri!" Gempa harus tegar. Dia harus kuat. Demi saudaranya, demi dirinya. Dia memang tidak menjamin seratus persen keadaan Ice tapi mari berdoa semoga Retak'ka tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Kita tidak bisa bersatu karena keadaanmu yang kritis dan Ice yang menghilang entah kemana. Ochobot bilang, yang penting untuk saat ini adalah kuatkan fisik dan mental. Jangan sampai ada perpecahan dalam diri kita. Boboiboy bisa dalam bahaya."

"JADI INI SALAHKU?!"

Gempa menggeleng panik. "Aku tidak bilang–"

"Tapi intinya sama, kan?! Kau menyalahkanku!" teriak Blaze. "Semuanya menyalahkanku, setiap saat, bahkan waktu pertama kalinya aku muncul semuanya menyalahkanku!" Dia berjuang melepaskan diri dari tangan Taufan dan Thorn yang menahannya. Dia terus memberontak sampai luka di bahunya berdarah. "Aku mau Ice!" katanya putus asa. "Aku mau saudaraku kembali! Aku mau mencarinya! Biarkan aku mencarinya, kak! Tolong…" Elemental api yang selalu tampil jenaka itu kini menangis putus asa, kecewa, dan takut.

Ini memang salahnya.

Dia menyalahkan betapa bodohnya tidak melakukan pengalihan, tidak bisa lebih cepat dan cekatan.

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu," ucap Gempa pelan menenangkan. Elemental paling bijak itu mendekati Blaze yang dipeluk erat Taufan dan mensejajarkan tingginya yang sekarang tengah duduk di lantai. "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkanmu atau siapa pun. Aku tidak membela Retak'ka yang menginginkan kuasanya kembali. Tidak salah jika dia ingin kuasanya tapi kita tau dia dan ambisi terdalamnya yang bejat." Gempa tai seharusnya dia tidak tersenyum tapi apalah yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang kalau bukan tersenyum.

"Kamu harus sembuh dulu. Setelahnya kita akan berlatih lebih kuat dan memikirkan strategi melawan dan merebut Ice kembali. Paham?" Gempa mengulum senyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala Blaze sayang. "Jangan khawatir," katanya. Dia melirik Thorn yang sesegukan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kita pasti bisa merebut Ice kembali. Jangan khawatir."

Gempa pikir, Ice harus bersabar dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Para kuasa elemental harus mempersiapkan diri mereka sebelum melawan kembali majikan mereka terdahulu. Mereka beruntung punya majikan yang tidak menyalahgunakan kuasa mereka juga berhati baik yang membuat mereka memutuskan setia melayani pemuda bernama Boboiboy.

Mereka akan tetap bertujuh selamanya. Tidak kurang dan lebih.

...

Halilintar memandang langit yang berubah jadi hitam tak luput dengan kilat dan petir yang saling menyambar berbahaya. Ekspresinya dingin dan kosong. Dahinya berkerut dalam dengan gigi gemertak menahan marah. Gatal rasanya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan.

Solar yang berdiri tidak jauh di samping Halilintar pun merasa risih. Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan tampaknya amarah Halilintar tidak surut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Solar juga tau kalau Halilintar sebenarnya ingin sekali memaki bahkan mungkin memakan hidup-hidup elemental api yang tidak becus menjaga adiknya sendiri. Tapi begitu mendengar pernyataan Gempa yang menceritakan awal kronologi kejadian menyakitkan ini, niatnya langsung lenyap. Gempa memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan bumi sama halnya dengan elemental lain yang mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, dengan saksi mata terpercaya ditambah yang menyampaikan berita itu semua adalah Gempa, Halilintar tidak terkutik.

Dia tidak bisa bertindak bodoh dan main hakim sendiri kalau tidak mau memperburuk keadaan.

Tapi selain masalah itu, ada hal yang membuat Solar mengernyitkan dahi dan kebingungan setengah mati. Mereka, kuasa elemental, hanyalah sebuah kuasa yang dibuat sebagai mesin tempur super canggih. Ide menganggap kalau mereka saudara adalah ide tuan baru mereka, Boboiboy, yang tampaknya sangat diterima antusias oleh semua elemental. Solar tidak menganggap hal itu buruk tapi rasanya aneh. Setelah hidup bertahun-tahun tidak ada satu pun dari tujuh elemental yang saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara. Ikatan diantara mereka hanya sebatas rekan sesama, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah ada ikatan serius macam saudara yang Boboiboy usul.

Solar memang yang paling susah menerima hal-hal baru. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah haruskah mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan honorifik? Toh, kalau dipikir mereka lebih seperti anak kembar. Bukannya panggilan seperti "kakak" juga tidak perlu? Umur dan eksistensi mereka tidak ada yang tau siapa yang paling dulu ada. Kalau mau mengurutkan kuasa mana yang pertama kali digunakan, Halilintarlah jawabannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia yang jadi kakak sulung, kan?

Kalau boleh memilih, Solar akan menunjuk Gempa sebagai kakak sulung. Dia lebih pantas dari segi mana pun.

"Apa ada perubahan? Petunjuk? Atau apalah itu?"

"Semuanya sama," jawab Solar. Matanya melirik ke Halilintar lalu ke langit yang semakin hitam. solar melonggarkan kerah sweaternya, entah kenapa lehernya terasa tercekik. "Kak," panggilnya lirih. Dalam hati, Solar merutuki memanggil kuasa elemental paling tempramen itu "kakak". Oh tidak! Pengaruh dari elemental lain terlalu kuat untuk dihindari. "Aku tau kakak masih marah. Tapi jangan begini juga."

"Maksudmu?" Solar bergidik takut mendengar suara dingin Halilintar. Mata merah delimanya menatap tajam Solar yang sudah mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau mau aku melupakan eksistensi Ice begitu saja?"

Solar menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak mau kena amuk kakak sulungnya. "B-bukan! Maksudku, kita tau Kak Ice sudah tidak ada di planet ini. Entah ada di galaksi mana dia berada sekarang. Kita tau itu dari lusa setelah kejadian tapi kenapa masih repot-repot memeriksa hal yang sudah jelas?" ujar Solar panjang lebar. "Kita membuang waktu terlalu banyak untuk ini."

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah," Solar buru-buru menyambung ucapannya. Sorot mata Halilintar membuatnya takut. Menyeramkan, meski tidak seseram Gempa yang mengamuk. "Kita harus latihan. Latihan dan latihan agar menjadi kuat dan siap dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku sudah minta bantuan ke Komandan Koko Ci. Ini memang dugaanku tapi," Solar menghela nafas. "Intinya, kita harus latihan agar siap. Tok Kasa mungkin mau membantu kita lagi. Kuasa gabungan kita juga belum terlalu stabil. Mari fokus ke sana dulu."

"Kau tau sesuatu," kata Halilintar. Dengan latar belakang langit yang kapan saja akan keluar badai juga halilintar yang menyambar dan suara ledakkannya yang memengkakan telinga, kakak sulungnya jadi bertambah seram dua kali lipat. Halilintar memang tidak sebanding dengan cahaya. Tapi jangan diremehkan. Tidak keren kalau Solar sampai tersambar karena sifat sombongnya yang sering kumat. "Katakan semuanya padaku."

"Ini hanya dugaanku belum tentu benar," jawab Solar menurut. "Makhluk itu, Retak'ka, sebagai pemilik kuasa elemental tentunya tau seberapa kuat dan dahsyatnya serangan masing-masing di antara kita. Aku tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang paling kuat dan membanding-bandingkan tapi serangan Kak Ice termasuk fatal. Dia bisa saja membekukan satu planet tapi karena sifatnya yang malas atau mungkin dia saja yang terlalu menahan diri, kita tidak pernah tau dampak kekuatannya itu. Dan lagi elemen utama Kak Ice adalah air, air cukup bisa dikatakan fleksibel dalam serangan maupun pertahanan. Jarak dekat mau pun jauh. Air ada dimana-mana jadi cukup mudah untuk menambah daya kekuatan serangan."

Teori Solar benar-benar masuk akal. Tapi yang ingin dia ketahui sebenarnya memang hal itu. Bukannya mencela si elemental paling malas tapi hanya penasaran. Pasalnya, Ice memang jarang sekali bertarung serius bahkan sampai mengeluarkan jurus jitu yang sampai membuat berdecak kagum.

"Jadi Retak'ka mengambil elemental yang berpeluang besar untuk mencapai tujuannya?" Solar mengangguk pelan. Dia melompat kaget begitu suara ledakan halilintar yang sangat besar muncul bersamaan dengan _mood _kakak sulungnya yang semakin jelek. "Keparat betul!"

"Kak, kalem," bujuk Solar sambil mengipaskan tangannya. Wajahnya pucat karena takut. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat kapal dan membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut dengan yang lain," ajak Solar.

Tapi Halilintar tidak bergeming membuat Solar semakin takut. Dia diam dan wajahnya sudah tidak ada urat kesal yang di tahan supaya tidak meledak, benar-benar wajah datar yang biasa di pasang. Mereka berdua akhirnya diam-diaman. Si sulung tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan si bungsu bungkam sambil melihat langit yang perlahan kembali cerah.

Oh, tidak juga.

Langit masih berwarna abu-abu, mendung. Kali ini tidak ada kilat, sambaran petir, atau halilintar. Awan berkumpul kembali dalam hitungan menit. Kuasa tambahan milik Halilintar memang hebat. Kondisi cuaca planet mana pun bisa di atur mudah tergantung suasana hatinya. Sudut bibir Solar berkedut, rasanya dia iri dengan kuasa tambahan kakak Halilintar yang agak keren ini. Sebut Solar sebagai elemental yang tamak. Tidak apa. Toh, faktanya dia mendapat sifat ini dari pemilik asalnya.

"Air itu banyak gunanya, kan? Katamu karena sifatnya yang fleksibel tentu saja Ice yang dipilih. Tapi Solar," ujar Halilintar tidak menoleh ke adik bungsunya yang menatapnya penasaran. "Menurutmu kenapa Retak'ka tidak menyerap kuasa Ice dan malah membawa pergi tubuh replika yang Boboiboy beri? Gempa bilang, dia melumpuhkan Ice dengan memberinya luka berat, kan? Orang itu tidak akan mengasihani kita, tidak pernah. Lalu kenapa di penyerangan kedua ini dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Dia masih punya kekuatan menyerap kuasa kita, kan?"

Solar diam. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran hal itu?

"Janggal." Halilintar tampaknya tidak peduli Solar memerhatikan atau tidak. Karena adiknya itu tidak merespon apa-apa jadilah dia berbicara sendiri. "Dia tidak bermaksud–"

"Mungkin saja. Toh, dia juga benci dengan Boboiboy, kan?"

Halilintar paling tidak suka kalau ada yang memotong ketika dia bicara. Solar mendekat, acuh dengan wajah sang kakak yang penuh dengan siku perempatan dan menyeramkan layaknya singa kelaparan. "Menurutmu apa hal yang membuat Retak'ka akhirnya memilih Kak Ice dibanding kita semua?"

Dahi Halilintar mengerut bingung. "Kebetulan saja mereka bertemu, kan?"

"Orang yang penuh perhitungan seperti dia? Heh, tidak mungkin!" cibir Solar. Lalu senyum bangga muncul, pertanda dia paham betul dengan situasi sekarang. Halilintar mulai muak dengan senyum cerah p*ps*dent si bungsu.

"Jadi?" Halilintar memutar bola matanya jengah. Solar kumat lagi. "Bisa tolong diperjelas, **adikku**?"

"Aku sendiri kurang paham," kata Solar. Halilintar mati-matian menahan tangannya yang ingin menjitak kepala saudara bling-blingnya itu. Gemas dia. "Tapi selain memanfaatkan wajah dan kuasa yang tentu menunjukkan bahwa Boboiboy tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, aku sangat yakin dia juga memanfaatkan emosi Kak Ice."

Solar menghela nafas di tatap lama Halilintar. "Duh, gimana, ya?" ucapnya kebingungan. "Pernah lihat tidak sekali saja Kak Ice serius, jangan itu deh! Ganti-ganti! Pernah lihat Kak Ice mengamuk? Tidak pernah, kan? Kak, emosi masing-masing dari elemental mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitar. Contoh mudahnya, keadaan cuaca yang sering berubah karena _mood_ kakak sendiri. Seperti sekarang. Nah, bayangkan kalau emosi Kak Ice yang biasanya stabil itu goyah."

Tanpa disuruh, Halilintar sudah melakukannya.

Halilintar mulai membayangkan Ice tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana menyerang mereka dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Membekukan semuanya menjadi daratan es tak berujung dengan suhu jauh dibawah nol derajat. Merusak paru-paru mereka karena tekanan udara yang terlalu tipis, metabolisme mereka yang menyebabkan hiportemia, radang dinginparah membuat tubuh mereka patah seperti kerupuk, juga mematikan sel tubuh mereka secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Entah itu dalam mode level satu atau dua.

"–mungkin juga ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan Kak Ice. Seperti… mengendalikan darah? Huh? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Terlalu seram!" Solar meracau sendiri membuat teori tentang apa-sebab-utama-Retak'ka-memilih-elemen-air. "Eh, tapi bisa juga, kan? Kandungan air di darah saja sembilan puluh lima persen. Angka yang besar dan fatal kalau tiba-tiba diganggu karena bisa menyebabkan kematian," Solar diam sebentar. "Kenapa selalu berakhir ke sana, sih?"

"Hm, aku sangat penasaran kenapa elemen air yang di pilih. Biasanya penjahat selalu mengambil kekuatan terhebat atau sesuatu yang tampak 'wah'. Kalau diibaratkan barang, Kak Ice itu terlalu sederhana dan biasa saja. Tidak menonjol dan tidak tertarik menjadi pusat perhatian." Tangannya ditaruh di dagu. Solar melakukan pose yang sering kali dia lakukan. "Dan bukannya itu agak menarik? Hal sederhana selalu cocok untuk–lho? Kak Hali mau kemana?"

Halilintar memutuskan kembali. Masa bodo dengan Solar yang kemungkinan masih meracau tidak jelas, bahkan dirinya hampir mengeluarkan jurus gerakan kilat ingin cepat-cepat berembuk dengan saudara-saudaranya jika saja badannya tiba-tiba tidak sakit. Pemilik tubuh asli, Boboiboy, mulai mendapatkan efek samping. Halilintar tentu tidak lupa dengan batas waktu tambahan yang Ochobot katakan. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa bulan lagi, itu menurut perhitungan tapi Ochobot tetap memperingatkan kalau efek samping terlalu lama menggunakan kuasa akan datang kapan saja meski batas waktu masih lama. _Power sphera_ itu juga bilang, mereka berenam harus menjaga kondisi fisik dan mental supaya tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Hilang ingatan atau hal lain yang membahayakan untuk semuanya.

Ice yang terpisah berkilo-kilo meter (bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun cahaya) masih bisa merasakan efek samping yang sama. Karena dari mereka berlima tidak ada yang berbuat macam-macam tentunya rasa sakit ini muncul tidak lain karena dua hal, yakni Blaze yang sudah siuman atau Ice. Si sulung tidak tau dan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Ice. Dia hanya berharap efek samping yang tiba-tiba muncul ini karena Blaze yang bangun dan bergerak seenak jidat sehingga lukanya terbuka lebar.

"Kak Hali! Hoi! Kalau pergi setidaknya bilang-bilang, dong!" omel Solar. Suaranya agak jauh tapi berhasil mengejar Halilintar yang sudah menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Cepatlah! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!"

Solar berdecih begitu Halilintar menghilang dengan percikan listrik merah yang tertinggal dan detik selanjutnya menghilang begitu saja. "Dasar," umpatnya. Pecahan ketujuh itu mempercepat larinya selesai membenarkan letak kacamata jingganya yang agak miring. "Memangnya kau saja yang ingin cepat-cepat ini berlalu?"

...

"I-Ice?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu dan mencari, keenam elemental berhasil menemukan saudara mereka yang hilang. Tepat di saat waktu tambahan hampir habis. Gempa menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mereka tidak akan mengeluh sakit lagi. Rencana mereka sangat _simple_, begitu tau lokasi Ice tiga dari enam elemental dan beberapa orang tambahan harus menggiringnya ke pesawat angkasa Papa Zola lalu diperiksa secara rutin oleh Ochobot dan kembali masuk ke jam kuasa. Tentunya mereka juga sudah memperkirakan hal-hal buruk seperti Ice hilang ingatan dan pertarungan yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Semuanya sudah masuk perkiraan dan mereka (keenam elemental), Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Papa Zola, bahkan sampai Kapten Kaizo, Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana cadangan yang (pasti) diperlukan. Lawan mereka adalah sebuah elemental yang tidak diketahui kondisi pastinya. Tapi kalau mengingat pada laporan dan informasi yang masuk, Retak'ka berhasil mengacaukan dan mengendalikan pecahan Boboiboy itu entah bagaimana. Kerusakan yang disebabkan karena penyalahgunaan kuasa juga sangat besar dan mengerikan.

Sebuah kuasa tidak akan menentang tuannya meski mendapat perintah yang tidak dia sukai. Karena kuasa yang tersimpan di jam kuasa adalah mesin canggih yang diciptakan hanya untuk menuruti apa kata tuannya. Kalau sampai menolak atau membangkang, maka secara otomatis kuasa itu dianggap bahaya dan akan dihancurkan. Boboiboy tidak mau melakukan itu pada kuasa elementalnya. Dia akan bicara dan meyakinkan mereka untuk berpaling dan mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Masa lalu para elemental memang misterius dan tidak ada yang kenal baik siapa mereka, Boboiboy hanya berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahami. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan baik kalau memakai paksaan. Sama halnya dengan ini. Kalau sampai mereka berhasil membawa Ice dan mengembalikannya ke jam kuasa, Boboiboy tidak akan menghukum elemen air itu. Bocah bumi itu paham, kuasanya itu pasti tidak akan melakukan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Untungnya, pihak TAPOPS setuju.

Mereka tidak memandang kuasa elemen air itu sebagai pemberontak. Mereka hanya berpesan agar Boboiboy, selaku pemilik dan pengendali kuasa tujuh elemental, harus terus memantau kuasanya agar tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi. Tentu Boboiboy menyetujui dengan anggukan mantap. Di hatinya tidak ada dendam, yang ada hanyalah perasaan rindu dan khawatir.

Tapi rencana hanyalah sebuah ekspetasi yang diinginkan.

Tidak ada yang meremehkan elemental paling malas yang kerjaan hanya tidur itu, ralat. Gopal sempat kebingungan saat membicarakan rencana mereka dan hampir tertawa mengejek jika tidak diomeli Laksamana Tarung dan ucapan mengejutkan dari Solar.

"Kau tau kenapa singa ditakuti karena diam sedangkan anjing dijadikan mainan karena ia menggonggong?"

Hal itu sontak membuat suasana rapat jadi berat.

Bahkan Gopal saja sampai pucat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Semua rencana sudah disiapkan bahkan untuk bagian paling buruk. Bagian dimana Ice tidak dapat dikendalikan dan terus mengamuk sampai membekukan semuanya. Solar mengira, Ice yang mengamuk akan berteriak atau minimal mengerutkan dahi dengan mata biru muda penuh amarah. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ice hanya diam. Wajahnya pun tidak mengerut membentuk ekspresi. Datar, dingin, dan kosong. Halilintar saja sampai merinding menatap mata biru muda Ice yang menyala. Terlalu dingin dan asing. Terlebih mata biru muda itu tidak berkedip membuatnya semakin menakutkan.

"I…Ice," susah payah Gempa bicara dengan tubuh setengah beku dan nafas tersengal. Hanya perasaannya saja atau kadar oksigen di arena lapang yang berubah jadi daratan beku semakin menipis karena badai yang Ice ciptakan? "Ingatkah kau… si…apa… kami?" Suhu dingin ini serasa menusuk tulang. Ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus kencang semakin mempersulit bernafas. Ingin sekali Gempa meninju tanah membentuk _igloo_ guna menghangatkan diri tapi apa daya kedua tangannya sudah mati rasa. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia mati kedinginan.

Ice tidak menjawab, kelihatan sekali bingung dengan pertanyaan Gempa. Tangan kanannya di angkat, terjulur ke depan. Seiring gerakan tangannya itu muncul es besar nan runcing berlari menyerang apa pun di depan. Gempa menutup mata, siap menerima serangan lagi. Tapi yang di dapat suara ledakan dan bongkahan es yang berterbangan beserta angin kencang.

"Tembakan optikal cahaya!"

Serangan dahsyat dari Solar dihindar mudah oleh Ice. Tangan kirinya yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari es terayun membuat es besar lagi. Tinggal beberapa meter, Solar pun sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang dengan susah payah (keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gempa) tiba-tiba es besar itu menguap. Solar mengedipkan matanya bingung lalu menoleh mendapati Blaze yang baru siuman tiba dengan tubuh dikelilingi api. Berkat itu badai perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan daratan es yang kembali hijau. Beberapa orang yang terjebak es bisa menggerakan tubuhnya meski masih kaku dan kebas dengan perubahan suhu yang tiba-tiba.

Blaze menggeram marah. Dahinya dikerutkan dalam-dalam. Api yang menyelimutinya membesar. "Ice!" panggil Blaze. "Kendalikan dirimu dan ingatlah! Aku tidak peduli apa yang monyet itu lakukan padamu tapi orang yang harus kau dengar bukanlah dia!"

Retak'ka yang memerhatikan dari jauh hanya menyeringai. Rencananya memang agak rusak, tak apalah. Adanya gangguan merupakan hal biasa dan rencananya belum gagal. "Bereskan mereka," bisiknya.

Ice mengangguk kecil, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat membuat gerakan kepala, mengayunkan tangannya lagi dan membentuk es besar untuk kesekian kalinya. Blaze membuat gerakan sama. Es pun mencair dan mengeluarkan asap. Ice mengernyit lalu menghela nafas perlahan. Genangan air yang berada di sekitarnya menghampiri elemental itu seakan-akan diisap _vacuum cleaner_ kasat mata. Air-air itu membentuk bola, membungkus tubuh Ice melindunginya protektif.

Gempa, Solar, dan Blaze waspada. Kali ini mereka tidak akan tertipu lagi. Masih misteri kenapa Ice bisa dengan mudahnya gonta-ganti level kuasanya seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Padahal untuk masuk ke level tinggi butuh tenaga dan waktu yang lama. Solar berdecak kagum dan sangat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya makhluk mirip primata itu lakukan ke saudaranya ini.

"Solar, aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang. Fokus! Kau bisa bereksperimen sesukamu nanti!" tegur Gempa.

Solar mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya penasaran. Apa salahnya?"

Ombak besar datang menerjang, Gempa meninju tanah dan terbentuklah dinding pelindung. Pecahan ketiga itu meninju tanah beberapa kali membuat dinding pelindungnya yang paling luar berlapis bebatuan keras. Dia yakin kalau hanya satu lapisan saja, Air dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Senyum kecil sudah terbentuk di bibir tapi ombak itu tiba-tiba terbelah jadi dua dan membentuk jari-jari panjang. Belum sempat pusaran air itu mengenai salah satu dari ketiga elemental, tombak dengan percikan listrik merah muncul dan mengenai pusaran air itu tepat di tengah percabangan. Listrik merah itu menyebar cepat, bahkan suara yang dihasilkannya pun jadi tambah mengerikan.

Melihat bahaya datang, Air melompat menjauh. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa disekelilingnya adalah genangan air yang masih menyatu dengan serangannya tadi. Pecahan kelima itu berubah ke level dua lalu langsung membekukan genangan air dan kembali mengerahkan serangan. Blaze maju ke garis depan dan mengeluarkan nafas api. Es mencair dan mengeluarkan asap yang lumayan tebal, Solar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tapi Halilintar menariknya kerah belakang jaketnya dan seketika berpindah lokasi agak jauh dari arena pertarungan.

"Udaranya lembab. Kalau dia menggunakannya untuk menyerang, habis kau!" omel Halilintar. Dia mendengus kesal. "Makanya perhatikan sekitar dulu kalau mau pamer jurus! Kau buta sampai tidak lihat air di udara sudah di ubah jadi bunga es?"

Solar tadinya ingin membalas tapi begitu melihat arena pertarungan yang berubah jadi hutan es kecil membuatnya diam.

Gempa menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, tenggorokannya kering karena takut. Masih bisa dia rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Halilintar, kau sudah mengungsikan teman-teman kita?"

"Sudah!" Bukan Halilintar yang menjawab melainkan Taufan. Nada suaranya riang seperti melupakan fakta bahwa pertarungan yang sedari tadi dilakukan bukanlah _sparring_ tiap akhir pekan. "Mereka sudah aman, selamat, sentosa di dalam pesawat."

"Laksamana Tarung menyerahkan pertarungan ini kepada semua elemental," ucap Thorn. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di pipi, matanya ke kanan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Beliau bilang karena terlalu bahaya, Boboiboy selaku pemilik kuasa elemental sendiri yang harus menghentikan ini semua."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mendekat saja tidak bisa!" Halilintar menggerutu. Diam-diam menyesal sudah meremehkan elemental paling malas yang pernah dia temui. Memang, ya. Orang diam itu penuh kejutan. "Padahal biasanya juga lambat!"

"Dia menahan diri. Ok?" Gempa memijat pangkal hidungnya kuat-kuat setelah melepas sarung tangan tanahnya. "Bisa tidak meributkan hal yang tidak perlu dulu? Kita harus cepat sebelum waktu tambahan habis."

"Dan sebelum planet ini membeku," tambah Solar. Tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku tau!"

"Apa-apa?" Thorn menatap dengan mata bulatnya antusias.

"Kau ada ide menjinakkan si beruang kutub? Wah! Bagaimana caranya?"

Gempa mengernyit. "Blaze, Ice bukan beruang kutub! Dan apa maksudmu 'menjinakkan'?"

"Tapi benar, kok!"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Sebelum Gempa atau Blaze (atau mungkin malah keduanya) mengatakan apa pun yang memicu pertengkaran, dia bertanya pada Solar yang lagi-lagi sedang bergaya. "Jelaskan dengan padat dan jelas," perintahnya.

Solar sebisa mungkin menahan diri tidak kelepasan bicara atau sekedar memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kita harus bergerak cepat dan kompak. Memang tidak ada jaminannya tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan karena waktunya juga terbatas. Kita perlu memaksa dia berada di level pertama kuasanya, kelemahan air adalah listrik. Kita diperintahkan melumpuhkan bukannya membu–"

"Solar, kau tau kalau itu sampai terjadi kita tidak akan bisa bersatu dan entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Boboiboy. Jangan berpikiran aneh begitu!" tegur Gempa lagi.

Solar mengangkat bahu acuh lalu menatap satu-satu saudaranya. "Jadi?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Ayo lakukan."

Taufan yang maju pertama. Dia mendekati Ice dengan kecepatan tinggi. Senyumnya tidak luntur meski tau situasi semakin mendesak. Agaknya mencoba menghibur diri agar tidak panik dan terus maju apa pun yang terjadi.

"Pusaran Taufan!"

Serangannya memang tidak berdampak banyak, Ice terhuyung dan mundur beberapa langkah tapi bisa diatasi dengan bongkahan es yang menahannya di belakang. Ice menghela nafas, asap putih mengebul keluar dari mulutnya lalu menyerang Taufan di udara dengan tembakan meriam pembeku.

"Woah! Ice! Kalem, dong! Kalem!"

Untungnya atau sayangnya, Taufan berhasil menghindar tapi bola-bola es yang ditembakkan meledak dan berubah menjadi peluru es. Pecahan kedua itu kembali melakukan aksi akrobatik di udara sembari mengumpat kesal.

"Tembakan optikal cahaya!" Solar menyerukan jurusnya dengan lantang.

Ice yang sadar dirinya diserang secara keroyokan berubah ke tingkat satu dan membuat dinding air. Serangan dahsyat Solar dibiaskan dan mengarah ke Taufan yang lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar. Pemuda serba biru itu memeriksa jantungnya yang serasa bisa copot saat itu juga. "SOLARR!" teriaknya kesal.

"BUKAN SALAHKU, YA!" bela Solar.

"Akar duri menjalar!"

"Bebola api! Bertalu-talu!"

Air menghindar akar-akar duri yang berusaha menangkap dan menjeratnya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke depan lalu memutar tubuhnya, akar-akar duri milik Thorn mati karena air yang ada di akar diserap habis. Serangan Blaze pun berhasil dipadamkan.

"Ombak gergasi," gumamnya. Thorn dan Blaze hanyut terbawa ombak besar. Air bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya yang lain namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihimpit tanah. Dari kejauhan, Gempa menghela nafas lega. Sedikit lagi dan semuanya selesai.

"A-apa?!" Gempa terkejut bukan main. Tanah pencekam yang dia buat dijadikan lumpur oleh Air.

Bukan main.

Gempa tidak tau kalau pecahan kelima Boboiboy punya pemikiran cepat dalam menentukan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya di pertarungan. Nalurinya begitu hebat.

Air membuat udara menjadi lembab, tak lama bulir-bulir air terkumpul. Sebelum dirinya meluncurkan serangan lain, Halilintar muncul di belakang dengan aliran listrik merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Air menoleh ke belakang, matanya agak bergetar. Halilintar paham tatapan itu. Takut dan permintaan minta dibebaskan. 'Dia sadar,' pikir Halilintar. Tapi tidak mungkin dia berhenti, bisa saja tatapan itu hanyalah tipuan agar dia goyah.

"Maaf."

Listrik menyebar cepat dan menyetrum Air. Suaranya begitu keras dan menakutkan. Halilintar menangkap tubuh saudaranya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Si sulung agak bersalah dengan tindakannya. Kemudian menatap saudara-saudaranya yang perlahan mendekat sambil menjaga jarak karena genangan air di sekitar mereka berdua masih memercikan listrik merah berbahaya. Halilintar menghela nafas, setidaknya masalah ini sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal melakukan prosedur selanjutnya dan menunggu sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jam kuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajekah? Anehkah? Ini pertama kali nulis ff BBB jadi masih jelek.

Ke depannya akan diusahakan lebih bagus lagi. Btw, mohon maaf ada beberapa kata kasar dan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Suka khilaf saya kalo nulis yang beginian. :'(

...

"Ini belum selesai, kuasa-kuasaku. Ini hanyalah permulaan." Sosok alien berupa mirip primata itu tertawa geli. Rupanya dirinya harus menunggu sedikit sebelum akhirnya mencapai tujuan utama. "Ice… hm? Haruskah aku beri dia pujian? Dia melakukannya dengan baik."

Apa yang Retak'ka inginkan?

Tentu saja kuasa elementalnya. Kekalahannya dulu sangat memalukan dan tidak bisa diterima. Retak'ka tidak akan mengaku kalau bocah bumi bernama Boboiboy itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Awalnya, Retak'ka ingin menyerap elemen air dan mengalahkan bocah itu meski dengan satu kuasa. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, kenapa harus bersusah payah kalau dia bisa membuat sebuah berita mengejutkan dengan memanfaatkan pecahan Boboiboy? Membuat bocah bumi itu seakan tidak bisa mengendalikan kuasanya sendiri dan tanpa sadar mengatakan ke semua galaksi kalau dia tidaklah pantas memakai kuasa dari tujuh elemental.

Ice sendiri juga pribadi yang diam dan penurut, tidak akan sulit untuk membuatnya patuh. Tinggal menanamkan batu jingga pengendali pikiran asal planetnya dengan paksa dan _boom!_ Selesai.

Tidak salah dia memilih.

Tangan besar Retak'ka mengusap pelan batu jingga yang terhubung dengan Ice. Mendekatkan batu itu ke bibirnya kemudian berbisik, mengatakan perintah terakhir sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan batu jingga itu berkeping-keping. Dengan hancurnya batu penghubung, maka perintah apa pun yang Retak'ka katakan tidak akan bisa dibatalkan.

"Bekukan kapal dan semua orang yang ada di sana. Jangan sampai ada yang mencabut batu itu. Tunggu aku menjemputmu juga saudaramu, kuasaku."

Sama seperti Boboiboy yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan kuasanya, Retak'ka akan melakukan apa pun agar kuasanya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat beneran


	2. Chapter 2

Kata "tamat beneran" itu sebetulnya benar adanya. Ceritanya emang udah tamat beneran. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… emang nanggung, sih. Waktu selesai nulis juga udah kepikiran "Nanggung, nih… lanjut gak, ya?" Dan sempet terbengkalai karena gak punya ide.

Alhamdulillahnya, sekarang udah ada! YEY!

Cerita ini udah di_publish _duluan di wattpad saya nama idnya nuraura. Eaa, promosi.. wkwk, gak papa ya?

Btw, alurnya kecepetan gak, sih? Maaf ya, banyak yang _typo-typo_. Maklumlah, percobaan pertama. Di cerita selanjutnya diusahakan lebih baik lagi, kok! Tenang aja. Untuk adegan berantemnya itu ada yang terinspirasi dari pertarungannya Todoroki vs Midoriya dari BNHA yang pas festival olahraga. _Epic_ gila _scene_nya, sih… salah satu adegan favorit, tuh!

Terima kasih yang udah sempet baca dan ngefavoritin cerita ini. Gak nyangka ada yang suka. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.

Ceritanya panjang, ya? Aku tuh emang suka nulis yang panjang-panjang, gak tau kenapa. _Feel_nya itu, lho… Gak ngerti juga daku. Ya tapi kadang bisa juga wordsnya itu dikit. Oke, ini ada lanjutannya. Biar tuntas ceritanya gak pake nanggung-nanggung.

Semoga suka~

...

Gelap.

Dingin.

Hening.

Ice tidak tau sejak kapan dia berada disini. Yang pasti sudah lama sekali. Dia ingat terakhir yang dia lihat adalah langit biru dari planet yang sedang mereka jelajahi, Ice lupa nama planetnya apa, karena menurut rumor ada _power sphera_ disana. Tapi bukannya _power sphera_ yang di dapat malah musuh yang muncul. Ah, kurang beruntung sekali dia tertangkap musuh. Terlebih yang menjadi musuhnya adalah tuannya sendiri. Koreksi, mantan tuannya. Ice bingung dengan orang-orang yang ambisius macam Retak'ka ini, padahal sudah jelas tidak akan bisa tapi kenapa tetap dipaksakan?

Jangan menyerah sampai dapat. Ya, mungkin itu motivasi yang sedang dipegang. Dan yang jadi permasalahannya adalah… kenapa dia? Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa Retak'ka yang muncul dari sekian banyaknya penjahat yang ada di galaksi?

Dan kenapa harus Ice yang diambil dari sekian banyaknya kuasa?

Ice cuma ingin tidur dan malas-malasan seperti biasanya, demi tuhan! Sesulit itukah? Diculik dan dikurung itu menyusahkan. Ice memang sebuah kuasa tapi dia tetap bisa merasakan yang namanya khawatir dan panik. Ribetnya harus khawatir ini itu. Memikirkan ini itu dengan rinci supaya bisa kabur atau setidaknya minimal selamat. Haduh, capeknya…

"Mau tidur," gumam Ice. Kemudian menghela nafas, masih mempertahankan posisinya yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan yang terbuat dari besi dan beberapa material tambahan (Ice tidak mau tau apa itu) dengan wajah yang terbenam diantara dua lengannya yang bertopang di lutut. Dia juga memakai pakaian putih ala rumah sakit. Asap keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya juga tidak menggigil ketika suhu di ruangan itu turun drastis. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit begitu mendengar suara dari luar. Samar-samar tapi dia tau siapa yang datang.

Haruskah dia siaga?

Ah, malas sekali.

"Posisi itu terlihat tidak nyaman. Kenapa pula mau menyatu dengan dinding?" tanya Retak'ka. Tidak ada yang berubah. Makhluk mirip primata itu masih memakai armor merah gelap lengkap dengan senyum sombong. Ice bisa merasakan bagaimana darah di tubuh mantan tuannya itu tertompa kencang. Retak'ka sedang senang. Pastinya, dia berhasil merebut satu kuasanya kembali. Kuasa dua elemen yang dicampur jadi satu.

Adrenalinnya tinggi dan senyumnya makin lebar. Senyum jahat yang mengerikan.

"Pergilah," ucap Ice malas. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun dia masih sempat-sempatnya menguap. "Aku sedang tidak mau menerima tamu."

Tapi peringatan itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Retak'ka maju, mendekat sambil membiarkan pintu otomatis yang menyatu dengan dinding ruangan (atau sebut saja sel penjara) itu terbuka lebar. Sama sekali tidak berpikir Ice akan kabur dengan dibiarkannya pintu itu dibuka. "Kenapa? Aku satu-satunya tamu dan teman bicaramu. Kuasaku, apa kau–"

Langkahnya terhenti karena lantainya membeku dan disekitaran kakinya muncul bunga es. Terus bermunculan dengan lambat tapi berbahaya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku," Ice meluruskan kakinya yang menekuk dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ketika menghela nafas, asap keluar dari mulutnya. "Pergilah," katanya.

Retak'ka melirik borgol yang terpasang di tangan dan kaki Ice yang sudah diselimuti bunga-bunga es. Rantai borgol di kakinya sudah rusak. Jelas mempermudah kuasanya yang sekarang memakai tubuh replika itu kabur. Tapi, apa Ice berani?

"Hentikan itu," ekspresinya terlihat jelas karena tidak ada topi yang menghalangi wajahnya. Ice balas melirik tajam Retak'ka. "Kalau memang tidak mau pergi, katakan saja apa maumu dengan cepat. Aku mengantuk."

Hening.

Situasi diam-diaman ini jadi semakin berat dengan adanya lomba tatap-tatapan juga suhu ruangan yang semakin lama semakin turun. Rasanya seperti berada di kulkas raksasa. Gogobi dan Ayu yu yang menjaga di depan pintu pun sampai menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau curiga padaku?" Retak'ka memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Kenapa? Aku tuanmu, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus percaya pada omong kosong?" kata Ice tidak tertarik. Dia bukanlah Halilintar atau Blaze yang langsung meledak, curiga berlebihan seperti Gempa, Taufan, dan Solar, atau mungkin kebingungan seperti Thorn. Ice lebih memilih tidak peduli dan tidak mau tau. Prinsipnya "yang lalu biarlah berlalu, untuk apa dibahas bahkan sampai diungkit kembali". Buang waktu, katanya.

"Bunga esmu semakin banyak. Seberapa besar kecurigaanmu padaku?" tanya Retak'ka. Dia mundur selangkah saat ujung sandalnya hampir beku dan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat bunga es yang tumbuh secara lambat menjadi tumbuh lebih cepat dua kali lipat. Tanpa perlu ditanya pun Retak'ka tau jawabannya. Tapi, apa salahnya memulai basa-basi? "Kau membenciku, kuasaku?"

Ice mengernyit tidak suka. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah milikmu. Siapa kau? Atas dasar apa kau berani kurang ajar mengklaim seseorang?"

Retak'ka terdiam lalu menyeringai. Hampir lupa dengan sifat kuasa elementalnya ini yang meski tenang namun sangat tajam dan sadis ketika berbicara. Ini akan sulit. Oh, tapi apa pedulinya dengan cara jujur? "Kau selalu menarik perhatianku. Misterius dan seperti _puzzle_ yang hilang beberapa bagiannya." Dia tidak berbohong. Dari sekian kuasa elemental, Retak'ka memang menaruh respek lebih pada elemental air dan es. Unik dan serba bisa. Retak'ka suka itu.

Dipuji seperti itu, Ice tetap tidak terlihat peduli.

Mata biru muda dari pecahan kelima itu menyala berbahaya ketika merasakan pergerakan lain dari luar ruangan. Ada yang berjaga disana. Dua orang, dari suara bisik yang diciptakan. Ini jebakan. Retak'ka sengaja membuka pintu dan sekarang berjalan memutar, dia tadinya berdiri di belakang pintu dan kini berpindah seakan memberi Ice kesempatan untuk kabur tapi yang tentunya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa karena ada dua orang yang menjaga di luar ruangan. Dan pastinya lorong pesawat luar angkasa milik Retak'ka sudah memperbarui sistem keamanannya. Lagi pula, seandainya dia bisa kabur pun dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Sekarang pesawat luar angkasa ini sedang melayang di ruang hampa nol gravitasi.

Yup. Ini sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Apa maumu?"

"Oh? Kukira kau tidak mau tau?"

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini siapa yang tidak akan bertanya? Untuk apa pula mengunjungiku di waktu luangmu? Semuanya sudah jelas kalau kau punya rencana lain,"

"Dan kau ingin bertanya apa rencanaku, kuasaku?"

"Tergantung kau," ucap Ice. Ya, dia memang sedikit penasaran. "Salah satu dari anak buahmu menggenggam sesuatu. Apa itu? Batu?"

Gogobi dan Ayu yu membeku. Ini kiasan, tenang saja. 'Bagaimana bisa?' batin mereka.

Retak'ka tertawa. Tawanya membuat gema dan terdengar senang sekali. Gogobi dan Ayu yu yang sejak tadi menyimak semakin takut dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Mereka sudah melihat kekuatan para kuasa elemental meski hanya sekilas. Takut? Iya, tapi lebih tepatnya mereka tidak ingin membuat masalah. Karena kuasa yang sekarang sedang terkurung di ruangan khusus ini adalah kuasa yang memberontak. Pembangkang. Kalau kuasa yang patuh pada tuannya saja berbahaya apa lagi yang memberontak?

"Mengejutkan!" seru Retak'ka disela tawanya. "Oh, aku suka ini. Kini kau tau kenapa aku merebutmu lebih dulu. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang kedua."

"Baguslah," kata Ice. "Kau memang suka sekali menyalahgunakan kuasaku untuk hal yang seperti itu."

"Aku tuanmu," balas Retak'ka dengan lantang dan percaya diri. "Majikanmu dan satu-satunya orang yang harus kau dengar. Bukan bocah bumi itu."

"Dia lebih baik darimu dalam segala hal. Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kau bukan tuanku,"

"Lucu, kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kuasa apiku." Retak'ka menghindari jarum es yang melesat cepat dengan tepat. Dia memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi elemental air dan es dalam tubuh replika dari Boboiboy itu dengan seksama. Senyumnya mengembang begitu Ice bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Rantai borgol tangannya berbunyi nyaring lalu hancur. "Kau mau menyerangku? Kuasaku, dengan adanya kau di ruangan ini dan diborgol lalu diisolasikan selama beberapa hari setelah sembuh dari luka berat, kukira itu semua cukup membuatmu sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku sadar, kau memang tidak pantas memakai kuasaku. Niat dan sikapmu itu membuatku jengah, sama saja dengan yang lain. Dan lagi," es besar tumbuh di depan Ice. Bentuknya seperti cakar kucing, pelan namun pasti akan segera menyerang dalam waktu dekat. "Badanmu saja yang besar tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Aku paling benci dengan orang sombong seperti kau."

Es berbentuk cakar kucing itu memanjang dan menyerang Retak'ka dengan brutal. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan luas jadi Retak'ka bisa dengan mudah menghindar. Dia berusaha mendekati Ice tapi selalu dihadang oleh es yang membentuk seperti sulur akar. Gogobi berinisiatif membantu tapi Retak'ka menyuruhnya mundur dengan alasan dia bisa menjinakkan kuasanya sendiri. Ice marah. Tentu saja. Retak'ka terlalu percaya diri dan bebal, berkali-kali mengklaim dirinya dan menganggap dirinya habis dicuri dan dicuci otak oleh tuannya yang sekarang. Itu membuatnya jengah.

Serangan es diubah menjadi air dan menyatu lalu membentuk ombak kecil, menerjang Retak'ka. Ice atau Air, yang mana pun sama saja, berhasil membuat Retak'ka hanyut lalu buru-buru membekukan serangannya itu. Mengunci pergerakan Retak'ka dengan kungkungan es.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana," ucap Ice. Lalu membuang nafasnya, mengatur suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin.

Tapi lagi-lagi Retak'ka tersenyum. Meski sudah merasa kebas, dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "Itu kata-kataku, kuasaku." Es yang mengukung tubuhnya mulai mencair, tubuh alien itu pun memerah dan memanas. Warna merah api dan semakin besar. Karena perbedaan suhu yang bertabrakan akhirnya terjadi sebuah ledakan.

Ice melindungi wajahnya dengan menyilangkan lengan ke wajahnya. Asap dimana-mana, dia jadi sulit melihat. 'Ada yang datang,' batinnya. Tangan besar yang terselimut api muncul, Ice membekukan kakinya lalu menendang tangan itu sekuat mungkin. Es di kakinya mencair dan membuat luka bakar. Ice mendesis sakit begitu menurunkan kakinya dan berpijak pada lantai dingin, sambil berharap lukanya tidak terlalu parah atau setidaknya kakinya masih bisa diajak jalan. Bola api muncul, menyerang bertubi-tubi, Ice sekali lagi mencairkan es yang ada disekitarnya dan menjadikannya dinding air.

Ice merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan melebarkannya ke samping. Asap mulai bergerak sesuai gerakan tangannya, Ice bisa melihat jelas musuhnya sekarang. Dia terkejut melihat Retak'ka dalam mode elemen api. Berbagai pertanyaan pun mulai timbul. 'Apa Blaze berhasil di rebut?', 'Kenapa dia bisa dalam mode apinya?', dan 'Apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan?' Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya saat ini.

Melihat reaksi dari Ice yang terkejut luar biasa sangatlah menarik dan membuatnya tertawa. Dia ingin bermain-main sebentar. "Kenapa terkejut begitu, kuasaku? Menarik. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengeluarkan ekspresi selain marah dan kosong. Apa yang membuatmu begitu terguncang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaraku?"

"Saudaramu?" tanya Retak'ka. Nada suaranya dibuat jenaka, "Lebih tepatnya siapa yang kau maksud? Dan kau hanyalah sebuah kuasa, mesin tempur yang sepatutnya patuh pada tuanmu seorang, kenapa kau perlu saudara? Hm?"

Ice mengigit pipi dalamnya. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah membekukan orang-orang yang ada di pesawat luar angkasa ini. Kemudian kalau pun dia bisa dapat sinyal koneksi TAPOPS maka dengan senang hati Ice akan mengirimkan sinyal SOS. Terdengar mudah tapi tentu saja melakukannya tidak semudah itu. Ice juga tidak bisa menggunakan kuasanya secara gamblang apa lagi memberikan serangan jarak dekat, tidak selama dia belum memastikan apa mantan tuannya ini masih punya kuasa penyerap. Meski aneh Retak'ka malah menculik dan menyanderanya dibandingkan menyerapnya.

Blaze…

Ice khawatir kepada elemental api itu. Apa benar dia berhasil diserap?

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya Retak'ka. Dalam hati dia menyesal tidak menyerap banyak kuasa elemental apinya saat itu. Tapi setidaknya, meski berhasil mengambil kurang lebih seperempat bagian, Retak'ka bisa merubah penampilannya sedikit seperti dia menggunakan kuasa elemen api sepenuhnya. "Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak," balas Ice tegas. Bunga es bermunculan kembali, tapi kali ini tumbuh lebih liar dan cepat. "Berapa kali harus ku bilang, jangan mengklaimku, orang asing." Ice kembali menyerang, kali ini es besar keluar dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Retak'ka mengelak tapi Ice menggerakkan tangannya, mengendalikan es besar itu, membelokkan serangan dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aksi kejar-kejaran. Sembari menghindar sesekali Retak'ka melemparkan bola api kecil ke arah Ice yang langsung dipadamkan.

Retak'ka terkagum-kagum bagaimana Ice menggunakan dua kuasanya sekaligus. Ini menakjubkan. Tidak salah dia mengambil kuasa elementalnya kali ini.

Ice memutar badannya lalu seketika lingkaran air muncul di kakinya. Tingginya selutut dan volumenya lumayan tebal, air itu bergerak lagi ketika Ice merentangkan tangannya lalu membukanya sedikit dan muncullah empat tentakel air. Dia mengayunkan tangannya secara bergantian, dua lengan tentakel air menyerang Retak'ka secara bergantian.

Beberapa kali dia berhasil menggores bahkan melukai Retak'ka sambil terus menjaga jarak. Ice menyatukan keempat lengan tentakel airnya lalu memukul mundur alien itu. Pusaran air itu ditarik mundur, Ice melakukan lompatan memutar dan menghempaskan pusaran air itu ke Retak'ka.

Diserang bertubi-tubi, Retak'ka berhasil tetap menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang, dia melancarkan serangan. Tangan kanannya tergepal kuat dengan api yang membara. Ice mengelak serangan dengan mencairkan bongkahan es yang sudah dia buat, membuat asap kembali menebal. Dia memicingkan mata karena semburan api yang hampir mengenai wajah lalu menunduk dan mengayunkan tangannya membuat es besar yang berhasil dicairkan.

Napas Ice memburu, sejak tadi tidak berhenti melancarkan berbagai serangan bahkan mengulangi gerakan yang sama demi memenuhi keinginan satu sama lain, yakni memenangkan pertarungan. Retak'ka tentunya sadar kalau Ice tidak pernah mencoba menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat karena tidak ingin diserap. Dia juga lincah dan cekatan tiap kali Retak'ka mencoba mendekatinya.

Ini sulit.

Tapi sesulit apa pun pasti ada jalannya, kan?

"Aaahhh!" Ice menjerit kesakitan. Wajahnya panas dan pundaknya nyeri luar biasa. Tercium bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Ice memaksakan matanya terbuka dan mencari dimana Retak'ka berada meski yang dia lihat sekarang hanya warna putih. Serangan mendadak dan curang itu membuatnya lengah. Dia meringis sakit ketika tak sengaja menggerakkan pundaknya yang terluka. 'Dimana?' pikirnya. 'Dimana dia?'

"Mencariku?"

Ice segera berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya. Dia bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan serangan lagi tapi tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari es murni itu dipegang dan ditarik hingga putus.

KRAK!

Suaranya terdengar jelas dan nyaring. Belum sempat bereaksi, Retak'ka mencekik Ice dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Alien berwajah mirip primata itu tersenyum senang. Suasana hatinya sangat bagus setelah pertarungan barusan dan dia menemukan fakta-fakta menarik yang tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Kini Retak'ka merasa bersalah tidak menggunakan elemental air dan es sering-sering. Jika saja dia tau, maka mungkin dia bisa lebih mudah menggapai keinginannya dan tidak ketahuan atas apa yang dia perbuat yang akhirnya berakhir terkurung di kristal. Air itu sangat fleksibel dan es bisa melumpuhkan lawan dengan cepat karena suhu dingin, bodohnya dia tidak banyak mengeksplor kuasanya itu.

Ice sekuat tenaga mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mencakar tangan Retak'ka. Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih dan sakit di pundak, dia butuh pasokan oksigen dengan segera. Inginnya menendang tapi tenaganya sudah berfokus pada penyembuhan. Tangan kanannya sudah mulai terbentuk meski masih berupa serat dan rapuh, Retak'ka menghancurkannya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Jangan melawan," ujarnya. "Bukankah kau lebih suka mengikuti arus dari pada melawan? Bocah itu membuatmu menjadi aneh,"

"Me… nyerah pada… mu? Heh…" Ice mendengus geli. "Kenapa? Boboiboy… bocah y-yang… kau benci… itu lebih baik. Seribu kali… lebih baik darimu."

Retak'ka menguatkan cekikannya, dia marah. Pertama, kalah dari bocah bumi itu lalu dibandingkan bahkan dihina oleh kuasanya sendiri. Ice mengerang sakit ketika cekikan di lehernya menguat. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh replikanya, toh hancur pun juga tak apa. Dari awal dia sudah memutus kontak ke Boboiboy dan saudara-saudaranya jadi tidak satu pun dari mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang merajai tubuhnya. Itu lebih baik dari pada diserap. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tertangkap dan Retak'ka bisa kapan saja menyerapnya. Ice panik saat lehernya terasa panas. Retak'ka kembali memakai mode elemen api.

"Ayu yu!"

"Baik!"

Gadis alien dikuncir satu itu segera menghampiri Retak'ka yang mengulurkan tangannya meminta barang yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Setelah memberikan satu dari dua batu jingga yang dia pegang, Ayu yu mundur teratur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Gogobi diam-diam menyusul dan berdiri di samping Ayu yu, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Retak'ka mengusap pelan batu jingga yang dia cari susah payah karena sudah menjadi barang langka di planet asalnya yang hampir jadi planet mati. Dia memperlihatkan batu itu ke Ice. "Cantik bukan?" katanya. Tapi Ice tidak menjawab. "Ku beri kesempatan terakhir, patuhi aku kembali atau tubuhmu hancur oleh batu ini."

"Sampai kapan… pun," Ice menghela nafas membuat nafas dingin yang membuat tangan Retak'ka agak membeku. "Tidak akan pernah… aku patuh padamu!"

Retak'ka langsung memasukkan batu jingga itu ke dada Ice yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Dadanya berlubang tapi tidak sampai tembus ke belakang. Setelah meletakkannya dengan tepat, Retak'ka menarik tangannya lalu menjatuhkan Ice. Senyum muncul di bibirnya, "Kau yang meminta." Dia berjongkok, mengusap kepala tubuh replika yang kejang-kejang itu dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Es yang membekukan tangannya perlahan hilang, menyusut dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Biasakan dirimu dengan batu itu. Efeknya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan tapi bertahanlah. Badanmu mungkin hancur mengingat yang kau pakai itu adalah barang mudah rusak tapi itu bukan masalah besar, kan? Toh, kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu juga."

Seiring Retak'ka berjalan menjauh semakin keras teriakan Ice dan juga es kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan liar. Gogobi yang keluar paling akhir, tangannya gemetaran memasukkan kunci kombinasi dan beberapa kunci manual untuk mencegah siapa dan apa pun yang terkurung di sana keluar. Dalam kasus ini adalah Ice sendiri.

"Beri tau Cakada untuk mengaktifkan penghangat dan pantau terus mesin pesawat, jangan sampai ada yang beku. Arahkan pesawat ke sektor 75, Galaksi Ova," perintah Retak'ka masih dalam mode elemen apinya.

"Di mengerti," jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak. Ayu yu mengambil arah yang berbeda dari Gogobi yang lari tergesa-gesa. Dia tampak seperti berlomba dengan es yang dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh badan pesawat. Gadis berambut magenta itu menggosok kedua tangannya lalu kembali berlari ke bagian gudang. Hari ini dia yang bertugas membersihkan semua peralatan kerja dan senjata mereka.

Dalam waktu dekat mereka akan mengadakan penyerangan besar-besaran.

Ayu yu menghela nafas melihat banyaknya barang yang perlu dia bersihkan. Semoga selesai tepat waktu.

...

Dysphoria

...

"Aneh maksudnya?"

"Iya," desah Ochobot. Dia baru saja selesai men_scan_ pecahan kelima Boboiboy yang berhasil dilumpuhkan beberapa jam lalu. Tadinya setelah melakukan menganalisis riset yang super panjang dan melelahkan, _power sphera_ berwarna kuning hitam itu ingin segera istirahat baru menceritakan semuanya besok pada Boboiboy dan para petinggi yang ikut andil dalam misi ini.

Tapi apalah daya, ternyata keenam pecahan lain sudah berkumpul di depan ruangan. Ochobot serasa jadi artis mendadak. Dia di desak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bersamaan pada enam orang yang berbeda tapi berwajah sama. Haduh, pusing kepala Ochobot.

"Besok-besok saja aku ceritakan. Aku capek. Lagi pula, aku juga harus memberi laporan pada para atasan juga teman-temanmu sebagai bentuk peringatan. Sudah, bubar-bubar! Kalian juga habis bertarung, gunakan waktu sebijak mungkin untuk istirahat dan isi tenaga."

"Huu! Tidak seru!"

"Ayolah, Ochobot! Jangan berubah pelit macam Hali,"

"Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa, hah?!"

"Katamu ada yang aneh, aneh bagaimana?"

"Ice baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada luka, kan?"

"Ocho–"

"DIAM!" Ochobot tadinya ingin memijat pangkal hidungnya tapi tidak jadi. Dia lupa, dia 'kan robot. Badan saja tidak punya apa lagi hidung. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menghela nafas saja lalu menatap pecahan tuannya satu per satu. Agak bersalah karena Thorn matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis. "Dengar," katanya. "Untuk saat ini aku hanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya. Bentuknya oval dan kecil, tertanam tepat di dada. Aku belum tau apa itu, jadi belum bisa ku beritau secara pasti. Dan ada beberapa kendala saat proses _scan_ berlangsung," Ochobot melirik Halilintar dengan tatapan kesal.

Halilintar langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa, kan?" tanya Gempa. Dari ke enam pecahan yang berdiri mengelilinginya, dia yang paling khawatir. "Boboiboy sejak tadi bertanya hal itu. Kebetulan aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama. Jadi ya… sekalian saja," jelas Gempa.

"Tunggu, Boboiboy?" Ochobot gantian menatap pecahan ke tiga itu dengan bingung. "Kau… bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?"

"Kami semua bisa," kata Solar mengoreksi. "Dia juga bertanya macam-macam tapi intinya dia mengkhawatirkan Ice."

"Oh," balas Ochobot. Dia tidak tau itu. "Aku perlu melakukan riset dua sampai tiga kali lagi untuk mendapatkan hasil yang pasti. **DAN **tentu saja kalian tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini sampai aku perbolehkan."

Blaze langsung cemberut. Mulutnya kembali bungkam yang tadinya terbuka ingin bertanya.

Solar mengangkat tangan, Ochobot memutar bola matanya. Kapan sesi wawancara mendadak ini berakhir? "Kita bahkan tidak berada di dalam kelas untuk apa mengangkat tangan segala kalau ingin bertanya, Solar?"

"Siapa tau perlu. Kau bilang ada benda yang tertanam di dadanya? Apa itu semacam alat pengendali pikiran atau sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

Ochobot diam sebentar. "Di pertarungan dia bertingkah aneh?"

"Ya," kata Halilintar. "Beberapa kali. Seperti sebelum aku menyetrumnya, kami sempat bertatapan dan aku rasa dia sebenarnya sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tapi tidak bisa melawan. Ada yang menghalanginya."

Hening.

Jeda agak lama. Semuanya jadi masuk akal dan terkoneksi. Ya, mungkin saja benda yang Ochobot temukan adalah alat pengendali pikiran yang sengaja Retak'ka tanam. Atau mungkin tidak. Bisa saja benda itu punya fungsi lain dan Retak'ka memakai metode lain dalam mencuci otak Ice. Tidak ada yang tau. Sugesti akan bermunculan terus menerus dan Ochobot perlu mencari tau semua kebenarannya.

"Istirahat sana," ucap Ochobot lelah. Melihat bagaimana kusut dan berantakannya para pecahan tuannya itu membuatnya sedih. Mereka semua perlu istirahat. "Aku janji akan memberitau semuanya setelah selesai melakukan riset. Bersabarlah dan ingat, jaga mental dan tubuh kalian. Jangan ada yang berbuat sesuatu secara berlebihan bahkan sampai hilang kendali. Meski kalian sudah mendapatkan pecahan kelima, kita belum tau kapan kalian bisa kembali ke dalam jam kuasa."

Dan dengan begitu, semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Mereka sudah menjalani hari yang panjang sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan upah yakni rebahan di kasur yang empuk lalu pergi tidur dan membuat mimpi indah.

...

|Delapan belas hari kemudian… |

Ochobot sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa dan malah mengurung diri di laboratorium bersama beberapa ilmuwan yang ditunjuk untuk membantu. Kabar baiknya, Ice sudah bisa dijenguk. Dua hari yang lalu Ochobot dan dokter yang menangani perkembangan kesehatan pecahan ke lima itu sudah memindahkannya ke ruang isolasi. Bukannya bermaksud jahat, tapi ini hanyalah bentuk pencegahan jikalau Ice kembali mengamuk.

Ruang isolasi itu berukuran 5 x 4,5 m2. Lantainya adalah matras empuk berwarna putih ke abu-abuan, dindingnya berwarna putih gading dengan kaca dua arah di samping kiri dan ada jendela kecil di atas dinding sebelah kanan yang selalu menampilkan benda-benda luar angkasa. Ice duduk membelakangi kaca dua arah dan terus menatap ke jendela kecil itu sejak siuman.

Kali ini giliran Halilintar yang menjenguk. Dia tidak mencoba membuka percakapan atau melakukan apa-apa seperti yang saudaranya lakukan, baginya melihat saja sudah cukup. Meski Halilintar sendiri ingin bicara secara empat mata. Tapi bagaimana? Batu yang tertanam di dadanya belum di cabut dan tidak bisa sembarangan di ambil karena Ochobot belum tau apa gunanya. Lalu semenjak bangun Ice sama sekali tidak merespon atau mengatakan apa pun. Solar menduga kalau Ice masih dalam pengaruh Retak'ka makanya dia terlihat sangat kosong dan linglung.

Intinya mereka harus bersabar lagi demi bisa mendapatkan kebenaran.

Dan itu menyebalkan.

Blaze yang dari awal tau saudaranya menghilang langsung ingin buru-buru mencarinya. Sendirian pun tak masalah yang penting dia sudah bergerak melakukan pencarian. Menunggu TAPOPS membantu mencari elemental air dan es pun rasanya seperti menunggu paket mainan angkasanya yang sampai sekarang belum sampai. Untunglah Gempa dan Taufan bisa mengatasi kenekatan Blaze yang waktu itu badannya penuh dengan perban. Ah, Boboiboy juga ikut andil membantu. Bahkan Blaze sampai sekarang tidak mengungkit-ungkit kenekatannya itu berkat Boboiboy yang setia memberitaunya pelan-pelan untuk selalu bersabar.

"Ada kalanya terburu-buru malah membawa masalah lain."

Halilintar melirik jam yang terpajang di samping pintu yang berjalan mundur, memberitau berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa. Masih ada tujuh menit lagi yang berarti Halilintar menghabiskan delapan menitnya untuk diam dan memerhatikan kegiatan Ice yang melihat benda-benda luar angkasa. Pecahan pertama dan saudara tertua itu duduk, kok. Tangannya di lipat di dada, punggungnya menyender ke kursi besi, dan matanya fokus menatap punggung Ice.

Halilintar membuang nafasnya pelan. Bosan, dia putuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekati kaca dua arah itu. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit guna melihat wajah Ice yang belum dia lihat kembali sejak pertarungan itu. Tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Halilintar menyentuh kaca itu dengan gerakan pelan dan sekali lagi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bersalah. Sangar begini elemen petir ini sebenarnya punya hati yang lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari Thorn. Ya, Thorn tidak sepolos yang dikira orang-orang.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Jaga dirimu."

Suara bel berbunyi kemudian pintu ruang isolasi itu terbuka, Halilintar pergi keluar. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada alien mop yang bergilir menjaga ruang isolasi Halilintar ke ruang latihan untuk berlatih. Latihan yang diberikan Tok Kasa lumayan ampuh, dia ingin mengasah kemampuannya lagi dan lagi sampai kejadian yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pintu ruang isolasi terkunci rapat dan alien mop yang berdiri di depan pintu itu pun melakukan tugasnya.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, kaca dua arah itu perlahan membeku dan memperlihatkan bentuk telapak tangan Halilintar. Dan terus merambat sampai membuat retakkan kecil di sana.

...

Gopal melirik Solar yang sedang sibuk membaca laporan lalu memerhatikan latihan trio elemen pertama yang sedang adu kekuatan di depan. Lirik Solar lagi lalu tengok ke kiri sedikit melihat Blaze sedang lomba lari dengan harimau bayang milik Fang. Lirik Solar lagi lalu tengok ke kanan dimana Thorn sedang memberi arahan pada Yaya dan Ying tentang pertolongan pertama. Lirik Solar lagi–

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Eh? T-tanya apa?"

Solar menutup laporan digitalnya, "Dari tadi lirik-lirik tidak jelas. Aku tau kau ingin tanya sesuatu, tanya saja. Mumpung aku juga ingin jawab."

Ditanya blak-blakan begitu, Gopal jadi bingung. Memang ada pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia tanya tapi ragu. Bagaimana pun yang sedang dia ajak bicara ini bukanlah sahabatnya, Boboiboy (meski penampilannya memang dia), tapi kuasa elemental sahabatnya. Gopal tiba-tiba merinding. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Dia kira kuasa yang diberikan Ochobot adalah benda mati tapi ternyata… Pemuda keturunan India itu menatap jam kuasanya, bagaimana tiba-tiba kuasanya juga keluar dan mengajaknya bicara seperti ini?

Solar menaikkan alisnya satu. "Jadi?"

"Kau… Solar, kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Ma-maksudku, kau itu benar elemen cahaya, kan? Bukan sahabatku Boboiboy," tanya Gopal lagi.

"Iya," Solar memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa ragu begitu, sih?"

"Dey! Aku 'kan cuma memastikan!"

"Terserah. Jadi? Mau tanya apa?"

Gopal diam sebentar. "Ini mungkin sensitif… Tapi, kalian pasti sudah lama kenal satu sama lain, kan? Apa Ice memang berkhianat pada Boboiboy? Kalian pastinya bisa memilih siapa yang ingin kalian layani, jadi… ya… kalian bisa saja memberontak dan melawan tuan kalian sendiri. Dan, apa Ice memang semenyeramkan itu kalau marah? Huhuhu, kukira Halilintar sudah cukup seram tapi ternyata ada lagi!"

"Dengar, bocah. Aku luruskan dulu masalah ini," Solar mengabaikan tangis palsu sahabat tuannya. Dia suka bingung dengan kelakuan manusia, aneh-aneh semua. "Pertama, Ice tidak berkhianat. Retak'ka mencuci otak dia, makanya dia memberontak. Kami sebagai kuasa pun punya harga diri. Memang betul kami bisa memilih siapa tuan kami, tapi itu pun sejak awal akan dipilih dan kalau pun tidak, kenapa kami harus menyerahkan kuasa kami pada orang yang salah? Ini berbeda ketika pencurian kuasa yang dilakukan Retak'ka. Ibarat _vacuum cleaner_, apa pun akan disedot. Kau bisa tau selengkapnya ke Ochobot, tapi berhubung dia belum memberikan laporan apa pun maka bersabarlah. Lalu yang kedua, bukannya orang marah itu memang seram?"

"Iya, tapi," Gopal menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Setauku Ice itu elemental paling kalem. Boboiboy saja pernah mengeluh karena kadang Ice suka susah diajak kerja sama. Dan pertarungan beberapa waktu lalu membuatku sangat kaget," curhat Gopal.

"Dia menahan diri, Gopal. Dia itu, aneh dan sulit sekali ditebak. Kadang aku merasa dia tau sesuatu akan datang sebelum waktunya," Solar mengangkat bahunya tak mau tau. "Itu hanya hasil pengamatanku. Pada dasarnya, kami memang tidak tau apa-apa satu sama lain."

"Woah, Ice bisa melihat masa depan?" seru Gopal. "Wuih! Kerennya!"

"Oi, kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Semuanya harus dijaga meski tau seburuk apa pun hasilnya. Dan lagi, kau tidak dengar? Itu hanya sugestiku, belum tentu benar,"

"Tak apa, kan? Kita anggap saja itu benar terjadi! 'Kan keren ada cenayang diantara kita, tak perlu susah-susah lagi. Tinggal tanya dan hindari masalah, selesai sudah. Kita bisa selamat terus!" ucap Gopal semangat.

Heran dia. Orang penakut sepertinya bisa masuk militer luar angkasa bahkan mau-maunya ikut melakukan tugas berat yang menantang nyawa karena masalah setia kawan. Solar tidak pernah mengerti manusia.

"Tapi 'kan kalian bersaudara, apa maksudmu tidak tau apa-apa tentang Ice?"

Solar memincingkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?"

"Bukannya iya?" tanya Gopal bingung. "Boboiboy sering bilang kalian seperti saudara."

"Dia bilang begitu bukan berarti kami betulan saudara," bantah Solar. "Kami saja tidak tau siapa yang pertama kali ada."

Percakapan itu putus di sana. Gopal pergi karena di panggil Yaya dan Ying sebagai sukarelawan mereka. Solar juga sudah berlatih dan bereksperimen. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Dia juga tidak mood pergi ke perpustakaan meski sedang menulis laporan eksperimennya, padahal menulis laporan begini butuh tempat yang sepi. Sesekali ikut berkumpul apa salahnya?

Mereka juga dalam perjalanan menuju markas tempur-A. Masih ada sekitar sepertiga jalan lagi bolehlah santai-santai dulu. Toh, Ochobot sendiri juga menyarankan mereka untuk istirahat.

"_Solar."_

Elemen cahaya itu menatap ke sekelilingnya yang seketika berganti menjadi padang pasir dengan tiang-tiang tinggi yang menusuk langit dan penuh dengan lentera cantik. Ada bunga liar yang tumbuh di sana dan juga bangunan besar bergaya romawi berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Cahayanya sangat terang dan terik, tapi anehnya Solar dan orang yang berdiri di belakangnya sama sekali tidak merasa panas. Solar jadi rindu dengan dimensinya. Bagian favoritnya adalah lentera kuning dengan motif unik yang menggantung di langit-langit.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dimensi Ice atau berkomunikasi dengannya," lapor Boboiboy. Tangannya dimainkan gelisah. "Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sayangnya tidak," Solar masih setia menatap lentera. "Aku sadar kakakku sudah memutuskan komunikasi sejak lama. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tau. Intinya, selama dia hilang kita sama sekali tidak merasa tenang, kan?"

Boboiboy terbelalak kaget. "Selama itu?"

Solar mengangguk. "Masing-masing elemental memegang emosimu yang berarti kalau salah satunya menghilang maka emosi yang dipegang juga hilang. Kalau mau berkomunikasi lagi pun akan susah. Kita perlu izin masuk dari Kak Ice yang berlaku juga untuk ke dimensinya."

Boboiboy menunduk, bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Pikirannya kalut, masalah bertambah banyak, dan keadaan juga belum tenang meski sudah dapat pecahannya kembali. Kemungkinan Retak'ka kembali lagi juga semakin besar dengan adanya bukti baru yang Ochobot kumpulkan. Boboiboy melepas topinya lalu mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Dia frustasi. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia belum bersatu, dengan membagi tubuh ke para elemental membuatnya banyak sekali melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan sesuatu secara bersamaan. Dia hampir gila karena itu. Inginnya tenang tapi bagaimana? Ice, elemen yang memegang emosi tenang dan santainya, hilang entah kemana.

Satu-satunya cara agar tetap tenang adalah mengobrol dan mengunjungi dimensi para elemental meski kadang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Bolehkah dia menangis? Rasanya sakit sekali tidak diizinkan untuk tenang. Kepalanya sakit terus khawatir dan berpikiran negatif. Kantung matanya semakin tebal karena tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku tau kau lelah. Aku tau kau ingin ini semua berakhir. Sebagai pemegang kuasa tujuh elemental dan sudah membagi tubuhmu kepada kami tentu berpecah selama ini sangatlah berat. Tapi bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kita hanya perlu mendengar laporan Ochobot dan mencabut batu itu. Kau tau? Aku sangat yakin benda itu yang membuat Ice memberontak dan melakukan semua ini,"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen," Solar mengusap dagunya pelan. "Karena semuanya terhubung. Jadi aku yakin sekali."

Selama elemen cahayanya terus bergumam dan membelakanginya, Boboiboy memerhatikan bangunan romawi yang tampak mirip seperti kuil itu dengan seksama. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata ada ukiran semacam relief di sana. Ada tulisan kuno yang tidak Boboiboy mengerti tapi sepertinya tulisan itu adalah penjelasan dari gambar relief yang membentuk sebuah cerita. Oh, ini menarik. Boboiboy juga menemukan hal yang sama di dimensi elementalnya yang lain. Haruskah dia menanyakan hal itu pada Ochobot atau mungkin para elemental sendiri?

Pegal, Boboiboy berjalan sempoyongan dan duduk di salah satu tiang yang rubuh. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing dan agak mual. Solar merentangkan tangan lalu beberapa lampion turun mendekatinya. Pecahan ke tujuh itu mengambil lampion yang berwarna merah dengan simbol matahari lalu memberikannya pada Boboiboy. "Lihatlah," ujarnya.

Boboiboy menurut meski bingung. "Cantik. Lampion ini seperti bintang,"

"Memang bintang," kata Solar. "Dan setiap bintang punya nama juga cerita masing-masing, ya kau mungkin tau itu. Bintang yang kau pegang namanya La Superba. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang di bumi karena terlalu terang. Lalu yang ini," satu lampion berekor berwarna putih kebiruan itu bergerak turun, Solar menangkapnya dengan dua tangan. "Mira, salah satu bintang yang paling terang dan bintang jatuh asli."

"Komet?"

Solar menggeleng pelan. "Bintang. Ilmuwan percaya kalau bintang ini adalah bintang sekarat." Pecahan ke tujuh itu memutar bola matanya begitu melihat wajah sedih Boboiboy. Reaksinya sama seperti Thorn. "Tapi hebatnya, bintang ini menjelajah luar angkasa dengan kecepatan 80 mil/detik dan mempunyai ekor. Ini salah satu bintang favoritku," jelas Solar. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka nama lainnya, Omicron Ceti, dari pada Mira."

"Mira lebih mudah disebut,"

"Memang tapi lebih keren Omicron Ceti,"

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Tipikal Solar sekali. Berkunjung ke dimensi di jam kuasanya rupanya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia senang setidaknya punya waktu dan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dan kenal dengan kuasanya sendiri. Penolakan dan pertengkaran kadang terjadi, tapi tak masalah. Boboiboy senang, kok. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan semakin berat lalu kelopak mata itu menutup matanya dan terpejam rapat. Solar melepas lampionnya, yang langsung melesat cepat kembali ke posisi semulanya di langit-langit. "Maaf harus menyerap tenagamu. Kau perlu tidur, membujuk tidak ada dalam kamusku. Mana bisa aku bermain dengan emosi? Bicara saja harus hati-hati."

Solar mendekat, membenarkan posisi tidur Boboiboy lalu menatapnya sebentar sebelum memejamkan mata dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Suara bising mulai terdengar. Solar mengalihkan pandangannya dan masih melihat kegiatan yang sama sebelum dia ditarik ke dimensinya sendiri.

Sambil membunuh waktu, dia kembali mengerjakan laporan eksperimennya sampai ruang latihan sepi.

...

"Uh, dingin!" seru Yaya tiba-tiba. Gadis berkerudung serba _pink_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang memeriksa keadaan pesawat. Sejenak mengabaikan beberapa hologram di depannya.

"Benarlah! Kenapa jadi dingin?" timpal Ying.

"Apa penghangatnya rusak?"

"Kapten Papa, cepatlah nyalakan penghangat!"

"T-tapi kebenaran sudah menyalakan seluruh penghangat di pesawat luar angkasa ini sejak tadi! Rusakkah penghangat pesawat luar angkasa kebenaran?!" teriak Papa Zola heboh.

"Tak mungkin. Pesawat ini 'kan canggih," ucap Gempa. "Lagi pula, mesin di sini rata-rata bekerja secara otomatis. Pasti ada yang menyabotase." Thorn langsung memeluknya dengan erat mencari kehangatan, Gempa balas memeluknya.

Gopal menggosok lengannya dengan cepat. "Siapa juga yang menyabotase penghangat? Kurang kerjaan betul!" omelnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melirik ke Blaze yang anteng-anteng saja meski memakai pakaian agak terbuka. "Kau tak kedinginan, Blaze?"

"Dingin apanya?" tanya Blaze balik. "Tidak tuh. Kau lupa aku elemen api?"

Hening. Semua orang yang berada di ruang kendali sontak menatap elemen api itu.

Blaze yang sadar di tatap semua orang jadi salah tingkah. "A-apa?" tanyanya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Blaze mundur teratur ketika di dekati Yaya dan Ying dengan kilat mata menginginkan. "WOI! KALIAN KENAPA, SIH?!"

"Blaze! Cepat buat api unggun!" perintah Gopal.

"Hah?" Elemen api itu gagal paham. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah siapkan benda yang mudah terbakar!" seru Thorn dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya. Matanya berbinar minta dipuji.

"Kau mau pesawat ini terbakar?" ujar Halilintar galak.

"Ta-tapi, Yaya dan Ying bilang mau buat api unggun. Thorn salah, ya?"

Gempa menepuk pelan pundak Halilintar yang sudah siap meledak lalu menatap pecahan serba hijau hitam itu dengan senyum. "Memang betul tapi maksudnya bukan itu," jelasnya kalem.

"Lho? Terus apa?"

"Dia yang jadi api unggun lalu kita duduk melingkarinya," kata Taufan. Senyum jahil mengembang, "Mau membantuku Thornie?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Taufan! Jangan coba-coba meracuni Thorn dengan otak jahilmu itu!"

"Heleh, bilang saja mau ikut~"

"Buat apa aku ikut-ikutan kegiatan tak jelasmu itu, hah?!"

"Aduh, sudah. Jangan bertengkar!" lerai Gempa. Sayang di sayang ucapannya tidak digubris. Sekarang dua elemental tertua sudah bertengkar, guling-gulingan di lantai. Gempa menutup wajahnya frustasi sedangkan Thorn menyoraki mereka berdua memberi semangat.

"Pompom! Pompom! Ayo anak murid kebenaran! Kalahkan dia!" Tanpa di duga Papa Zola ikut memberikan semangat.

Fang menatap teman-teman buminya itu dengan tatapan apa-dosaku-punya-teman-seperti-mereka. Apakah dia malu? Entahlah. Bergaul lama dengan mereka sudah mengikis rasa malunya. Suara ketikan yang cukup keras di belakang membuat Fang menoleh. "Sedang apa?"

"Memeriksa CCTV," balas Solar singkat.

Fang mengangkat alisnya satu. "Untuk?"

"Oh, astaga. Kukira kau paham?"

Fang menghela nafas. Memang perlu kesabaran yang ekstra ketika menghadapi elemen petir dan cahaya. "Ada yang aneh?" Fang putuskan untuk menghiraukan pemandangan di belakang dan ikut memerhatikan rekaman CCTV dengan seksama. Sejauh ini belum ada hal yang aneh, semuanya berjalan lancar. Pandangannya beralih ke rekaman CCTV ruang isolasi dan setelah diperhatikan ternyata sama saja. Tapi tiba-tiba rekaman muncul retakan dan semakin lama semakin parah sampai rekaman itu berubah hitam. "Hei, coba lihat CCTV di ruang isolasi."

Solar ikut memerhatikan rekaman yang ditunjuk Fang. "Penyusup?" tanyanya.

"Kapal ini ada pembaca sensor, sehalus dan sekecil apa pun hal asing masuk pasti akan ditangani secara profesional. Kecuali memang disabotase," Fang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di rekaman lain. Pengkhianat?"

"Aku berpikir juga begitu," jawab Solar. "Mau periksa?"

Fang mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat kelakuan absurd para makhluk bumi dan juga kakak-kakakmu,"

Solar memutar bola matanya. "Percayalah padaku, aku sendiri juga tidak akan berada di situasi ini kalau bisa memilih."

...

"Orang gila mana yang berani menyabotase penghangat pesawat luar angkasa? Kenapa juga yang disabotase bukannya sistem keamanan atau bahkan pencurian data? _Hacker_ macam apa yang terobsesi dengan penghangat kapal luar angkasa?"

"Mungkin dia perlu penghangat untuk dirinya sendiri?" jawab Gempa asal. Mendengar dengusan sebal dari kakak pertamanya membuatnya salah tingkah lalu tersenyum canggung. "Eh, aku hanya menduga-duga. Jangan marah."

"Dugaan yang tidak masuk akal."

Gempa tertawa canggung. Untunglah dia sempat lihat Fang dan adik bungsu mereka, Solar, jalan keluar ruang kendali untuk mencari orang yang sudah menyabotase kapal luar angkasa mereka. Dugaannya, mungkin ini cara awal orang itu sebelum akhirnya mencuri sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Gempa memvoluntirkan dirinya dan Halilintar membantu mereka yang niat sebenarnya adalah menjauhkan elemen petir dan angin sejauh mungkin. Mengandalkan Papa Zola juga percuma karena rupanya dia ikut membantu mengkambing hitamkan kedua elemental yang entah kapan bisa akur.

Lorong yang mereka telusuri sangatlah sepi dan dingin. Hanya perasaan Gempa saja atau memang lorong ini semakin lama semakin dingin? Dingin dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Aneh," kata Halilintar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap putih ketika bicara, badannya agak gemetar. "Aku tidak ingat kalau pesawat luar angkasa bisa sedingin ini kalau pemanasnya dimatikan." Mata merahnya memerhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua.

Gempa hampir jatuh jika Halilintar tidak sigap menangkap lengannya.

"Hati-hati," katanya. "Jangan meleng! Lorong ini janggal, pasti ada sesuatu disini."

Semakin masuk ke lorong semakin dingin suhunya. Bahkan karena terlalu rendahnya suhu sampai ada es yang menyelimuti lantai dan dinding. Halilintar sadar mereka berjalan semakin lambat. Dia menoleh ke belakang menunggu Gempa yang tertinggal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak tau," jawab Gempa. Bibirnya bergetar kedinginan. "Semua ini seperti dilakukan oleh seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan es. Tak mungkin akibat dari matinya pemanas ruangan bisa sampai seperti ini." Gempa menggosok kedua tangannya yang sudah merah, buru-buru menyangkal apa yang dia katakan. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Ice juga karena dia diruang isolasi dan jam kuasanya diambil."

"Jam kuasa hanya berlaku pada pemilik kita bukannya ke kuasa itu sendiri!" Halilintar agak berteriak, suhu dingin ini membuatnya sulit bicara. "Harusnya kau tau itu!"

Gempa wajahnya memucat. "Kau pikir ini ulahnya?"

"Apa kita punya pilihan?" tanya Halilintar balik. Dia bukan seorang penuduh dan tidak mau menuduh siapa pun, terutama ke saudaranya sendiri, tapi keadaan sudah jelas. Dia percaya dengan sistem keamanan kapal luar angkasa ini. Meski tergolong baru tapi kerjanya tidak main. Halilintar juga tidak menaruh curiga pada Solar maupun Fang. Bagaimana bisa jika wajah mereka saja sangat serius?

Tentunya ini bukan hal remeh."Kenapa kau tidak 'melihat' saja apa yang terjadi?" usul Halilintar sambil terus membuat gerakan. Ingat kata Taufan, selain api dan pakaian tebal usaha bertahan dari dingin adalah banyak gerak. Sangat diluar karakter tapi biarlah yang penting hangat.

"Sudah tapi percuma," Halilintar menatap adik keduanya penuh tanya. "Yang kulihat hanya es yang merambat semakin cepat. Itu pun tidak lama, tanganku hampir menempel di lantai."

Pecahan pertama itu berdecak. Ada suara dikepalanya tapi diabaikan. "Tenanglah," gumamnya. Suara itu sangat membuatnya semakin frustasi. Situasi semakin gawat, mana boleh mempercelah pengawasan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan semakin dalam sambil berhati-hati karena lantai sudah membeku dan licin. Bahkan setelah memasuki lorong lain dan ruang mesin, mau Halilintar atau Gempa tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Halilintar mendesah. "Kita kembali saja."

Gempa mengangguk dan hati-hati mengambil langkahnya. Tapi kemudian berhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu. "Kakak dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Sesuatu yang keras. Seperti… deru ombak?"

Halilintar mendengus kesal. "Gempa, jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku serius! Dengar," Gempa berlahan menyentuh lantai. Yakin pasti dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Semakin keras," gumamnya.

Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba ada goncangan juga suara yang terdengar seperti… arus air? Halilintar memincingkan mata, fokus pada sesuatu yang muncul di belakang.

Mata merah itu terbelalak. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Lari, Gempa! Lari!"

Kedua elemental itu berlari dengan susah payah. Lantai yang licin mempersulit langkah yang mereka buat tak jarang hampir sering kali terpeleset.

Gila.

Sungguh gila. Percayakah kalian ada air bervolume banyak di dalam pesawat luar angkasa yang melayang-layang di ruang hampa tanpa gravitasi? Bahkan di dalam pesawat pun bisa terjadi apa saja sekalipun sangat di luar nalar.

"Gempa!" Halilintar memegang tangan adiknya yang paling waras itu sebelum mencium lantai beku, menggendongnya lalu menggunakan gerakan kilat.

Air mengejar lebih ganas maka Halilintar mempercepat langkahnya. Halilintar menyusuri lorong mana pun, setidaknya ingin berhasil menghindari air bervolume banyak yang datang entah dari mana. Mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Halilintar, terus berlari sampai Gempa terhempas menjauh dari Halilintar yang keadaan tak kalah sama dengannya. Terguling-guling dan memunculkan luka di tubuh.

Halilintar refleks memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia tak sengaja dan tak bermaksud jatuh sampai guling-gulingan. Kakinya salah melangkah ditambah seperti ada yang menarik kakinya. Halilintar bersumpah akan menghajar Taufan jika memang itu benar jebakan yang dia buat.

"Kak Hali!" Gempa menghampiri Halilintar yang ternyata tergeletak lumayan jauh darinya. Jalannya sempoyongan, kepalanya masih pusing habis guling-gulingan. "Kakak tidak–"

BWOSH!

Omongan Gempa terpotong dengan tidak sopannya. Air yang mengejar mereka datang dan malah membesar dan membentuk ombak. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, ombak itu ternyata membawa beberapa alien yang bekerja di pesawat. Dan oh! Apa itu alien mop yang menjaga ruang isolasi?

Gempa tau mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari, jadi dia membuat _igloo_ tanah dan terus dilapisi beberapa material tanah keras agar tak hancur dihajar ombak. Tak mungkin juga mereka berdiam diri, bisa mati lemas nanti. Setelah melepas sarung tangan tanahnya Gempa meniup lalu menggosok tangannya dan kemudian memukul lantai yang terbuat dari besi dan baja tebal itu sampai bolong. Halilintar melongo melihat bagaimana Gempa dengan mudahnya melakukan semua itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Kak Hali, ayo! Kita harus keluar dari sini dan memperingatkan yang lain!"

"Tak perlu," kata Halilintar. Wajahnya masih syok. "Aku sudah memberi mereka pesan sewaktu kau sibuk membolongi lantai."

"Oh, begitukah?" balas Gempa. "Ya sudah, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Halilintar mengangguk patuh. Meski bingung dengan raut wajah aneh kakaknya Gempa tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

...

Pesan dari Halilintar menyebar cepat.

Papa Zola dengan cekatan memberitahukan dan memerintahkan semua awak untuk tetap tenang dan memakai baju keamanan yang tersedia di setiap ruangan juga sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan barang-barang sebagai upaya meminimalisir kerusakan. Untuk masalah ikut berpartisipasi bertarung tidak diwajibkan, membantu ala kadarnya juga tak masalah. Dalam kondisi panik seperti ini Papa Zola tetap menjalankan pesawat luar angkasa ke markas tempur-A. Beliau juga sudah memberitaukan hal ini pada Laksamana Tarung yang sudah menyiapkan bala tentara di markas tempur-A.

Fang juga meminta semua orang yang berada di dalam pesawat untuk tetap berkomunikasi dan mengaktifkan kordinat, jikalau ada salah seorang yang diserang maka yang lain bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Blaze dan Thorn pergi dan mencari saudara mereka yang sudah pergi berpencar sementara Taufan dan Gopal tetap berada di ruang kendali menjaga Papa Zola, Yaya, dan Ying yang tetap mengendalikan pesawat sampai tujuan. Dan ya, kalau dipikir kembali Taufan tidak berguna dipertarungan dan malah memperparah karena serangannya akan membuat pesawat luar angkasa membeku lebih cepat. Makanya dia tidak ikut.

Solar bisa mendengar suara layaknya deru ombak di kejauhan. Dia juga bisa merasakan energi besar datang dari bagian selatan, tak terkendali. Tadi dia sudah memeriksa ruang mesin terutama bagian penghangat dan semuanya membeku. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan jadi dia putuskan untuk berkeliling sekalian mengecek keadaan kakaknya yang sempat dicurigakan. Elemen cahaya itu tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kondisi ruang isolasi yang sudah membeku dan hancur. Dia memang sudah menduga hal ini. Seharusnya Ice diberi obat tidur sejak awal.

Kakinya terus berjalan menelusuri lorong yang mengarah ke ruang latihan. Omong-omong Solar berpencar dengan Fang sejak tadi, katanya ada hal yang mau si alien ungu berkacamata itu periksa. Entah apa itu. Kemungkinan memeriksa ruang listrik dan daya energi. Akan sangat fatal kalau sampai rusak atau malfungsi. Pesawat akan mati, tak bisa kemana-mana, yang berarti mereka akan mati kedinginan. Blaze yang notabenenya adalah elemen yang bertolak belakang dengan es pun pasti akan kalah.

"_Solar," _panggil Boboiboy. Jelas sekali ada nada khawatir, panik, dan takut di suaranya. Perlahan, Solar bisa melihat sosok tuannya itu yang ternyata masih berada di dimensinya.

Solar menggeleng cepat, buru-buru mengenyahkan bayangan itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar tertarik. "Tenanglah," ucapnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap putih tebal, matanya memerhatikan lorong yang dia telusuri perlahan membeku dan berubah menjadi goa es. "Aku harus fokus dan bersiap, bisa saja tiba-tiba bertemu Kak Ice di jalan dan terlibat pertarungan dengannya."

"_Jangan sakiti dia,"_ kata Boboiboy lagi.

"Tidak janji." Solar mendengus kesal ketika Boboiboy meneriakinya. "Dengar, tuanku. Ice sudah memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dan segalanya untuk menyelamatkanmu juga yang lain. Ditambah, dia masih dalam kendali orang itu. Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya membuat hubungan komunikasi lagi karena itu artinya– Astaga! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Berteriak di suhu dingin ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga. Solar mengusap pelan pipinya yang sakit. "Karena itu artinya," sambungnya. Dia menghela nafas lalu menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering. "Dia bisa membagikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dan yang pastinya akan sangat berefek besar padamu sebagai pemilik tubuh asli. Kalau rasa sakitnya terbagi, semua elemental akan berhenti bergerak dan perlahan membeku. Paham?"

Solar mendesah lelah. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga akan serumit ini. "Ulurkan tanganmu ke atas dan lihat satu lampion yang menghampirimu pertama kali. Biarkan bintang itu menyerap energi negatifmu atau kau bisa melihat lampion-lampion itu dari jauh atau mungkin juga pergi ke dimensi elemental lain. Apa pun itu upayakan dirimu untuk tetap tenang dan jangan panik. Kalau kau saja hancur, apa lagi kami yang memakai tubuh replika yang kau beri?"

Solar mendengar suara lain dari samping kirinya. Buru-buru mencari tempat sembunyi dan mengintip, melihat siapa yang datang. Dia menghela nafas lega begitu yang muncul ternyata adalah Blaze dan Thorn.

"Oh! Solar!" Thorn langsung menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum cerah lugunya. Bahkan sampai ada lompatan kecil di setiap langkahnya. "Kau tak apa? Tidak ada yang melukaimu sejauh ini, kan?"

Solar menggeleng. Helaan nafas lega keluar ketika tubuhnya terasa hangat kembali. "Ide yang bagus membiarkan dirimu dikelilingi api, kak."

"Diam kau," gerutu Blaze. Wajahnya masam dan dibuat galak. "Aku terlihat konyol."

"Setidaknya kau membuat kami hangat," ucap Thorn agak ambigu. Mata bulatnya yang lucu memerhatikan lorong yang tadinya membeku mencair dan membentuk genangan air. Thorn memutar tangannya kemudian muncul tanaman yang menyerap semua genangan air itu. Alhasil, tanaman itu jadi tumbuh besar dan… hidup?

Blaze _speechless_. Seumur hidup tidak pernah melihat tanaman sebesar, hidup, dan juga bergerak selayaknya gurita. Reaksi Solar tidak jauh berbeda. Oke, ini mengagumkan dan hebat. Tapi menjijikan secara bersamaan.

DUM! DUM!

Suara yang beserta dengan goncangan itu menyita perhatian mereka bertiga. Tak lama kemudian muncul ombak besar yang ganas. Ice secara misterius muncul dan membuat pusaran air yang mengarah cepat ke ketiga elemental di depannya. Pusaran air itu membeku lalu berubah menjadi naga kecil. Blaze menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap menyemburkan nafas apinya tapi Thorn mendahuluinya dengan menghancurkan naga es itu dengan sulur tanaman raksasanya. Ice menembakkan jarum es yang sangat banyak tapi bisa teratasi oleh Blaze dengan lemparan cakramnya.

"Kita tak bisa menahannya di sini!" seru Solar. Lantai yang diinjaknya bergetar lalu muncul jarum es yang besar dan tajam, terus bermunculan tak hanya di lantai tapi juga di dinding dan atap. Jarum es itu tumbuh cepat dan memanjang sampai saling bertabrakan.

Thorn menarik Blaze dan Solar ke punggung tanaman raksasanya lalu kabur secepat mungkin. Tanaman raksasa itu berbentuk tidak jelas tapi berjalan layaknya gurita. Ice ikut mengejar mereka dengan ombak, dia tampak seperti sedang berselancar. Tangannya terayun lalu muncul meriam air dan menembak. Solar balas menembak dengan jari telunjuknya yang terlindungi sarung tangan putih abu-abunya. Blaze ikut menyerang dengan menyemburkan nafas apinya.

"Pancing dia ke tempat yang lebih luas!"

"Oke!" balas Thorn riang. "Pegangan yang erat!"

Tanaman itu berjalan lebih cepat karena gerakannya tidak teratur sering kali membuat Blaze dan Solar kehilangan pijakan dan pegangan. Tapi untungnya tidak sampai terlempar jatuh. Tanaman itu tiba-tiba berhenti, menurunkan penumpangnya agak kasar lalu membuat jaring besar yang menempel ke dinding-dinding lorong yang lebih besar dan luas. Thorn menyisakan bagian tanaman raksasa itu dan membuat semacam papan seluncur yang kiranya muat menampung tiga sampai empat orang.

"Aduh… Harus banget ya dilempar begitu?!" omel Blaze. Tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang benjol. "Gara-gara kau kepalaku benjol! Sakit tau!"

"Ehehe… maaf, kak… Thorn tidak sengaja," si pecahan ke enam itu nyengir kuda. Buru-buru menarik tangan kedua saudaranya itu naik ke papan seluncur yang dia buat beberapa saat lalu. Upaya mereka untuk kabur berlanjut. Solar menoleh ke belakang dan memerhatikan dengan seksama hasil karya yang kakaknya yang polos dan absurd itu buat. "Kenapa buat jaring?" tanyanya. Dia mengernyit lalu mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit. "Untuk apa? Meminimalisir volume air?"

"Ya!" jawab Thorn. "Kapten Papa sendiri bilang untuk berusaha tidak menimbulkan banyak kerusakan, kan? Arus air yang besar dan ganas begitu sudah pasti bisa menghancurkan lorong-lorong yang sudah dilewatinya. Biarlah tanamanku hancur, itu tak seberapa dibanding nyawa awak pesawat yang direngut tak sengaja."

Untuk sejenak Solar terpana dengan jawaban Thorn yang bisa sebijak Gempa. Astaga, kakaknya yang serba hijau ini tidak kesurupan, kan? Ah, tapi memang dasarnya Thorn itu polos dan kekanakan jadi rasanya wajar. Anak kecil tidak bisa berbohong dan rata-rata memiliki rasa simpati yang besar.

"Tapi di sisi lainnya, kita bisa main kejar-kejaran dengan adil, kan?"

Solar langsung _facepalm _dan menarik kata-katanya.

"Habis Kak Ice jarang mau diajak main. Aku 'kan sesekali ingin main bareng," tambah Thorn agak sedih.

Solar memutar bola matanya. Satu lagi informasi tidak penting yang dia dengar. Solar, tolong jangan durhaka.

Tak lama kemudian, seperti yang Thorn perkirakan, tanamannya jatuh dan mati. Ice yang masih memakai baju rumah sakit tanpa topi biru khasnya segera mengumpulkan air yang masih tersisa, membentuk ombak kecil lalu kembali mengejar. Lorong yang dia lewati membeku dan kali ini Ice menurunkan suhu ruangan sampai ke titik minus derajat celcius. Ombak yang dinaikinya tidak membeku meski berada di suhu sangat rendah dan ekstrem. Blaze membuat dirinya dikelilingi api tapi tidak sampai membuat tanaman yang dipijakinya terbakar. Apinya memang tidak besar malah semakin redup karena angin.

Elemen tanaman itu menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah Ice masih mengejar. Agak kaget karena ternyata kakaknya itu sudah setengah perjalanan dan sekarang dia mengeluarkan nafas dingin, akibatnya lorong semakin mirip goa es yang terdapat stalaktit dan stalakmit. Bahkan ombak yang dinaiki Ice sudah membeku. Thorn ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perlombaan ini. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kebas (Blaze saja sampai kedinginan apalagi Solar) juga papan seluncur tanamannya sudah mulai membeku. Sedikit terlambat maka hancurlah papan seluncurnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Thorn mempercepat lajunya dan sesekali melempar bibit jebakan ke belakang.

Thorn berhasil sampai ke ruang latihan dan membawa kedua saudaranya ke tengah lapangan sebelum akhirnya papan seluncurnya hancur berkeping-keping. Blaze, sesudah mengatur nafas dan membuat api di dalam dirinya, menggenggam tangan adik-adiknya lalu mulai menghangatkan mereka berdua. Solar mendesah lega dengan tubuh menggigil hebat dan nafasnya putus-putus.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Lapangannya tiba-tiba bergetar dan membuat lubang. Posisinya agak jauh dari keberadaan Thorn, Blaze, dan Solar jadi mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kerusakan itu. Apa lagi ini? Tidak mungkin Ice, kan? Thorn yakin sekali kakaknya itu mengejarnya bukannya malah mengambil jalan lewat bawah. Solar yang sudah merasa lebih baik, mengambil posisi menyerang. Jarinya sudah membidik dan siap menembak siapa pun yang keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Pegang tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku akan menarik kakak."

"Loh? Itu Kak Gempa, kan? Kak Hali juga ada. Sedang apa mereka di sini?" tanya Solar.

Blaze menyipitkan matanya lalu senyum muncul di bibirnya. Dia segera berdiri dan memanggil mereka berdua. "Hoi! Kak Hali! Kak Gempa!"

Gempa menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. Sambil memapah Halilintar, ligamen pergelangan kakinya putus bukannya terkilir, Gempa menghampiri mereka. Hati-hati tidak sampai memperparah luka Halilintar untuk kedua kalinya. "Sedang apa di sini? Patroli?"

"Tadinya tapi kami bertemu dengan Ice lalu main kejar-kejaran," jawab Blaze.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

Thorn mengangguk. "Tak apa. Tapi, Kak Ice seram sekali tadi," keluhnya. Halilintar dan Gempa tidak memberikan reaksi penting karena ya… mereka juga sebenarnya lari dari beruang kutub itu. Thorn teringat kakak sulungnya itu tadi berjalan pincang bahkan sampai dipapah, membuatnya menatap dengan penuh tanya. "Kaki Kak Hali kenapa?"

"Ah, kebetulan. Thorn tolong sembuhkan kaki Kak Hali, ya? Tak sampai sembuh betul pun tak apa,"

"Awalnya terkilir tapi malah diperparah Gempa," Halilintar mendelik ke adiknya itu. Tampaknya masih dendam, "Terima kasih," ucapnya penuh nada sarkastis.

Gempa terkekeh canggung. "Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya lalu memerhatikan Thorn memakai kuasanya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan tapi langsung teratasi karena Blaze memperbesar api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Katamu Ice mengejar kalian,"

"Ya. Dan akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Jadi bersiaplah," kata Solar mengingatkan. Dia mengutak-atik jam kuasanya sebentar.

"Kau memberitaukan ini pada Fang? Ku kira kita sepakat tidak terlalu percaya pada mereka," tanya Gempa.

"Tak ada pilihan kalau ingin semua berakhir cepat," balas Solar. Jujur saja, dia juga inginnya para elemental yang membereskan masalah ini tapi mereka diburu waktu dan Boboiboy selaku penguasa tujuh elemental yang sekarang bisa jatuh bebas kondisinya kapan saja. Bagaimana pun juga, kehilangan satu emosi saja sudah tidak enak. Solar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Boboiboy yang menutupi kondisinya kepada mereka, dia selalu berpikir rasional. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan emosi dan perasaan agak susah dia pahami, jadi harap maklum. Padahal bilang saja yang sejujurnya juga bisa, kenapa malah mempersulit? "Bocah itu semakin lama semakin buruk."

Gempa mendesah jengkel. "Solar, sudah kubilang untuk memakai honorifik–"

Ice muncul, mata biru mudanya menyala bahaya dan… apakah barusan dia baru saja menyeringai? Memang kurang satu pecahan lagi tapi itu hal gampang. Nanti tinggal lanjut membekukan pesawat luar angkasa ini dan tugasnya selesai. Pecahan kelima itu melompat dan kendaraan yang dinaikinya barusan membelah menjadi dua dan menyerang kelima elemental itu dari kedua sisi. Blaze dan Gempa menghancurkan serangan Ice dengan kuasanya masing-masing. Tapi sayangnya, es itu kembali membelah lalu membentuk kelinci dan menyerang mereka berdua dengan gesit. Blaze menendang dan melakukan akrobatik yang membuat apinya menyebar ke segala arah. Gempa membuat tangan giga dan mencoba menangkap dan menghancurkan kelinci-kelinci itu dengan sekali serangan. Selagi mereka sibuk, Ice mengayunkan tangannya menyerang tiga elemental lain. Es besar yang bergerak lebih cepat dari terakhir kali mereka bertarung itu segera hancur oleh tembakan Solar.

Halilintar sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk ikut menyerang, "Masih belum?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi. Dan selesai!" seru Thorn riang.

Halilintar mengeluarkan dua pedang halilintar lalu menyatukannya menjadi tombak kesayangannya dan ikut maju menyerang Ice yang mati-matian berusaha menghindari Blaze yang selesai dengan kelincinya. Elemental air dan es itu sempat panik tapi dia kembali tenang sembari menghindar dan membalas gerakan Blaze dengan membekukan tangannya.

"Arghh!"

Suara teriakan kesakitan dari Blaze membuat Halilintar menyerang semakin membabi buta. Listrik merah muncul di badannya. Pecahan pertama itu berusaha keras mengenai serangannya ke Ice. Dia berdecak kesal ketika lagi-lagi Ice bisa dengan seimbang menghindari semua serangan dan hebatnya lagi membalas serangannya. Lengah, Ice menunduk dan menendang kaki kirinya yang baru saja sembuh beberapa saat lalu dan menyentuh lantai lalu membuat es besar. Halilintar terlempar tapi langsung bisa menguasai badannya lalu bergerak mendekat dengan gerakan kilat. Tombaknya terhunus ke depan siap menusuk apa pun. Dan lagi-lagi Ice yang sudah membekukan kedua tangannya itu menangkap tombak halilintar yang penuh dengan listrik merah dan kembali melempar Halilintar yang terbelalak terkejut.

Solar yang membantu Gempa menangkap kelinci es itu sempat melihat apa yang Ice lakukan. Dan ya, tentu saja dia terkejut. Melihat bagaimana Ice dengan mudahnya melempar kakak sulungnya itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, seberapa kuat elemental air dan es itu sebenarnya?

KRAK!

Ice mungkin berhasil melempar Halilintar tapi kedua tangannya yang membeku retak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Serangan Halilintar luar biasa kuat, wajahnya tampak tenang tapi sebenarnya dia sangat takut. Tak mungkin juga masuk ke level pertama kuasanya karena air tidak akan tahan melawan listrik. Thorn menjerit panik. Takut ketika berhasil menyadarkan Ice dan membuatnya kembali bersatu, Boboiboy kehilangan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Thorn! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Gempa penuh peluh keringat.

"Ta-tapi," cicit Thorn takut. "Tangannya… tangan Kak Ice…"

"Tidak apa," jawab Solar setengah tak yakin. Akhirnya berhasil mengatasi kelinci-kelinci es yang gesitnya bukan main. Dia melirik Blaze yang masih sibuk mengatasi tangannya yang dibekukan dan Halilintar yang diam membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tapi Ice tidak menjerit atau menunjukkan bahwa dia kesakitan.

Tetap diam dan kosong.

Benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya kini terus mengeropos seperti pasir yang diberi air.

Reaksi pertamanya adalah menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan dengan kepala mengadah ke atas. Asap keluar dari mulutnya, kelima elemental yang berada di sana bersiap. Kaki Ice yang sedikit berwarna biru itu bergeser sedikit, bunga es muncul. Lalu kakinya yang lain terangkat dan menghentak keras lapangan yang membuat satu ruangan besar itu membeku. Gempa sempat membuat tanah tinggi sebagai pijakan tapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa karena es tetap menyebar membekukan tanah. Blaze melompat, membusungkan dada dan mengambil nafas lalu menyemburkan nafas apinya ke bawah. Ice menghindar lalu menggeser kakinya dan terbentuklah balok es besar. Blaze memutar kedua tangannya, cakram api muncul lalu di lempar memotong balok es tersebut.

Halilintar mendekat dan memilih melawan dengan tangan kosong. Kali ini lebih berhati-hati, sesekali melirik tangan Ice yang mulai terbentuk sedikit. Ice menghentakkan kakinya lagi, es besar keluar mengejar Halilintar. Solar menembakkan sejumlah energi bintang dengan dahsyat, Ice berhasil mengelak lalu berputar dan kembali menghentakkan kakinya. Gempa membuat tanah pelindung dan membuat tangan raksasa di belakang Ice yang langsung dibekukan. Thorn pun ikut andil dalam pertarungan setelah sempat ragu ikut menyerang atau tidak. Kedua tangannya direntangkan yang memunculkan akar penjerat yang dengan mudah meliuk-liuk melewati celah es raksasa yang Ice buat untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Jari bayang!"

Bala bantuan datang. Fang menggerakkan tangannya mengendalikan jari bayang yang terus bergerak maju tanpa halangan meski Ice terus-terusan menyerang. Sampai akhirnya jari bayang itu berhasil mengikat Ice. Fang menggeram rendah mendapat perlawanan dari kuasa elemental sahabatnya itu lumayan kuat, akar penjerat ikut membantu setelah puas menghancurkan es besar dengan lilitannya.

Solar mendengus kesal, "Kau lama!"

"Maaf ya," Fang berucap tak minat. Tidakkah Solar melihat dirinya masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu? "Ruang listrik dan daya energi berada di ujung barat. Sangat jauh dari ruang latihan dan banyak sekali kendala menuju kemari karena hampir seluruh lorong di pesawat sudah kakakmu bekukan."

Oh, tebakan Solar benar rupanya.

"Apa peduliku? Yang penting kau lama!"

"Tepat waktu, dong! Gunakan kuasamu kalau memang terdesak!"

"Hm, payah!"

"Aduh, kalian tolong, dong. Jangan buli, Fang. Namanya juga manusia,"

"Tapi Kak Gempa, dia 'kan alien,"

Betapa sabarnya Fang dihujat terus-terusan oleh kuasa sahabatnya sendiri. Duh, dia harus ingat kalau kuasa elemental punya kepribadian masing-masing dan sangat susah diajak kerja sama kecuali oleh penggunanya sendiri. Untung saja Boboiboy orangnya baik, sopan, dan rajin menabung meski sering kali Fang dan Gopal nistakan. Namanya juga butuh hiburan. Yah, namanya juga remaja labil.

Lagi pula, Boboiboy pun juga sering kali ikut-ikutan jahil ke dia dan Gopal.

Selagi lengah tidak ada yang tau Ice sudah membekukan akar penjerat. Jari bayang tak bisa dibekukan jadi Ice mengambil cara lain sebagai perlawanan yaitu mengeluarkan nafas es. Asap tebal dan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang datang, Blaze yang sadar dengan hal itu langsung mambalas dengan nafas apinya. Dua energi yang bertolak belakang itu saling hajar menghajar. Blaze menang. Dia berhasil mencegah Ice membekukan ruang latihan dan mereka meski harus mengorbankan mulutnya yang melepuh. Dan sebagai gantinya, kabut yang muncul. Ruangan besar itu terasa seperti sauna raksasa sekarang.

"Kalian tak apa?" Pecahan keempat itu segera menutup mulutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Panas," ucap Thorn sambil menyeka keringat.

Tak lama kemudian, kabut mulai menipis dan berubah menjadi butiran air begitu pula dengan semua es yang ada. Lima elemental dan Fang menahan nafasnya melihat apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Seekor naga air yang sangat besar, menggeram rendah namun buas. Pecahan kelima itu menatap rendah lawannya, kedua tangannya belum terperbaiki dengan benar bahkan selalu hancur tiap kali melakukan regenerasi. Dengan gerakan yang halus, naga air itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan maju menyerang.

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Namun semua terlambat. Pelindung yang Gempa buat tidak cukup kuat dan akhirnya hancur, naga air itu berubah menjadi ombak. Bahkan saking dahsyatnya, dinding kokoh di belakang para elemental sampai bolong. Air masuk dan menyebar ke seluruh bagian dalam pesawat luar angkasa. Ombak itu kembali berubah menjadi naga air dan merusak bagian dalam pesawat.

Fang yang hanyut dan tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa berharap, sebelum pesawat ini dihancurkan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Niatnya mau 1 chapter aja lagi… eh, malah lebih. Kan kesel…

Kalo tetap di lanjut kasian yang baca kepanjangan. Ini aja udah 10rb lebih wordsnya. Ah, tapi moga suka ya lanjutan ceritanya. Moga gk aneh dan agak gimanaaaaa gitu. Btw, ini belum aku edit dan baca ulang. Capek. Mager. Bodolah yang penting jadi.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah memfavoritkan dan udah baca cerita ini…


	3. Chapter 3

...

Dysphoria

...

Ochobot belum sepenuhnya menyelesaikan riset tapi setidaknya sudah mendapatkan beberapa fakta penting yang bisa dia dan Boboiboy diskusikan sebagai langkah selanjutnya dalam menggunakan kuasa elemental. Inginnya men_scan_ Ice lagi tapi tiba-tiba ada pengumuman dari Papa Zola yang mengatakan bahwa pecahan kelima Boboiboy melarikan diri dan membuat ulah. Ochobot yang tidak bisa apa-apa, memutuskan tetap tinggal di ruangan dan melakukan riset dengan data yang ada. Tak lama kemudian, Taufan datang menyusul dan membawanya ke ruang kendali. Takut kenapa-kenapa katanya.

Sebagai _power sphera_ yang berteknologi canggih dan mampu menyimpan suatu kuasa sudah pasti Ochobot akan terus diincar. Tapi selama ini, Ice sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya melainkan ke saudara-saudaranya. Atau ke sesama elemental. Mesin canggih seperti mereka tidak mengenal istilah keluarga meski berasal dari pencipta yang sama. Waktu Boboiboy mengusulkan mereka saling menganggap sebagai saudara terdengar sangat manis dan ironis di saat bersamaan. Karena kalau salah satu kuasanya diambil atau berpindah pihak, mereka tetap akan menjadi rival.

"Kapten, laporkan situasi."

"Tidak terlalu baik. Tapi kebenaran beserta pasukan usahakan sekitar lima menit lagi sampai tujuan," balas Papa Zola. Hologram komunikasi dimatikan setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dan di saat itulah _image_ penuh wibawa dan tegas mantan guru SD itu hilang. "Haduh! Dingin!" serunya. "Apa yang Boboiboy pikirkan sampai-sampai berani membekukan pesawat kebenaran?"

"Ice, Kapten Papa. Bukan Boboiboy," kata Taufan membenarkan. Wajahnya ceria seperti biasa tapi ada siku perempatan kecil di pipinya. "Boboiboy sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan kedua ini. Lagi pula, beruang kutub itu juga tidak akan pernah melakukan ini. 'Kan kalian tau sendiri Ice itu seperti apa. Jangankan membuat onar, berhenti hibernasi saja susah sekali."

"Kalian benar-benar memanggil Ice dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum. "Apa salahnya? Toh, kalian juga sama saja."

Tujuan sudah di depan mata, pesawat luar angkasa yang ditumpangi mereka sudah mulai masuk ke dalam area parkir. Namun lagi-lagi terdapat getaran kuat di pesawat berbentuk wau ini untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak ada jeritan panik atau suara ketakutan lagi. Bukan berarti semuanya baik-baik saja malah sebaliknya. Tapi demi keselamatan banyak orang, para pilot pesawat luar angkasa harus tetap tenang.

"Huhuhu! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Ralat. Ternyata masih ada yang panik.

Taufan melirik Gopal yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri di pojok ruangan. Dan dia sudah hilang hitungan berapa kali pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menghabiskan waktu untuk tetap berani dan tegar. Pecahan kedua itu tidak menyalahkan Gopal, kok. Malah merasa amat wajar bagi seorang remaja labil yang berdedikasi hidupnya menyelamatkan galaksi. Sama halnya dengan ketiga pilot dan semua awak pesawat luar angkasa ini. Taufan bahkan ragu apakah Fang juga merasakan hal yang sama karena dia sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hampir mati berkali-kali lebih awal dari pada para manusia ini.

Taufan tetap tenang bukan berarti dia tidak takut mati.

Tentu saja takut, tapi lebih mengarah pada keselamatan tuannya yang sekarang. Oh, bicara soal Boboiboy, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Terakhir kali dia ingat, tuannya itu berada di dimensi si bungsu melihat lentera yang menggantung di langit. Kemampuan lain dari Solar adalah menyerap energi. Dalam kondisi stres begini memang pilihan yang bagus sekali pergi ke dimensi elemen cahaya.

"Taufan," panggil Ochobot pelan. Suasana ruang kendali sangatlah sepi, suara yang terdengar hanya suara komputer dan radio komunikasi. "Kau tau apa yang terjadi, kan? Kemampuan lainmu adalah _hypersensitive_. Tentu kau tau Ice berulah apa, kan?"

"Tentu tau, dong! Tapi, apa pun yang akan kukatakan kau sendiri juga tidak ingin dengar, kan?"

Ochobot diam sebentar. "Apa buruk?"

"Oh, lebih buruk dari yang kau kira," balas Taufan santai. Benar-benar tidak merasa ada beban sama sekali. "Dan semakin buruk. Terlebih kalau 'orang itu' juga ikut datang."

Ochobot menatap pecahan kedua Boboiboy heran. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kemungkinannya lebih besar, kan? Toh, rasanya Ice juga tidak akan melakukan ini kecuali memang ada yang menyuruh. Kau sendiri juga bilang ada batu yang tertanam di dadanya, jujur saja aku sangat setuju dengan Solar. Malas begitu Ice termasuk yang paling setia diantara kami, lho…"

Pesawatnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Kali ini lebih kuat. Dari ruang kendali juga bisa terdengar jelas suara air. Listrik tiba-tiba padam, pesawat pun mati dan jatuh bebas karena tak ada daya untuk pendaratan.

BRAK!

Pintu otomatis yang sudah terkunci itu langsung rusak setelah menerima tekanan besar dari luar. Sebelum air masuk dan memenuhi ruang kendali, Taufan menggunakan kuasanya untuk menahan air besar berbentuk naga. "Yaya! Pecahkan kaca depan pesawat dengan kuasamu dan selamatkan diri!"

Kedua tangan gadis berkerudung itu dikelilingi cahaya _pink_, mengambil nafas sebentar lalu meninju berkali-kali kaca besar di depannya sampai pecah. Ying juga ikut menggunakan kuasanya dengan membawa keluar Papa Zola dan Gopal keluar sedangkan Yaya terbang membawa Ochobot. Taufan menghentikan kuasanya dan terbang keluar dengan _hoverboard_. Air tumpah tak lama kemudian seperti air terjun.

Kaca besar dari ruang kendali itu hancur semua. Beruntungnya di tempat parkir pesawat tidak ada banyak orang jadi tidak banyak yang ikut hanyut. Beberapa bahkan saling membantu yang lain untuk tidak terhisap dalam pusaran air besar yang kembali membentuk wujud naga.

Taufan yang melayang di udara tersiul pelan.

"TAUFAN! JANGAN HANYA DIAM! KELUARKAN ORANG-ORANG YANG TERJEBAK!"

"OK, Ochobot!"

Taufan langsung melompat turun dari _hoverboard_ yang melayang pergi menangkap dan membawa orang-orang yang berhasil bertahan terombang-ambing. Taufan sendiri membuat angin mini sebagai kendaraannya lalu membuat angin mini lain untuk menarik orang-orang yang belum dibawa _hoverboard_nya. Yaya juga ikut membantu. Tentunya upaya penyelamatan itu tidaklah mudah. Taufan, Yaya, dan _hoverboard_nya berkali-kali menghindari serangan. Karena tak kunjung membuat si pengganggu jatuh-jatuh, naga air itu bergerak menyerang Taufan yang jaraknya lebih dekat.

"Taufan!" jerit Yaya.

Naga air itu meledak, Taufan membuat pelindung yang berubah menjadi angin topan besar. Air itu tertarik dan ikut masuk ke dalam pusaran topan. Yaya mendarat dan bergabung ke orang-orang yang sudah dievakuasi. Termasuk Fang dan kelima elemental lain yang ikut hanyut.

Badai. Pecahan kedua itu membuat badai.

Meski angin topannya besar tapi kecepatannya semakin lama semakin menurun karena ikut membawa air berjumlah banyak ditambah beberapa barang berat di sana yang ikut tertarik dan berputar. Setelah benar-benar memastikan semua orang sudah dievakuasi, Taufan menghentikan kuasanya dan menaiki _hoverboard_nya kembali. Air kembali tumpah, barang-barang yang ikut terbawa jatuh bebas, lalu Ice… lho? Kemana dia?

DUAR! DUAR!

"Woah! Astaga! Astaga!" Taufan merasa hidupnya bisa berakhir di saat itu juga jika refleksnya tidak bagus. Sesudah angin, hujan, bahkan badai mereda tanpa aba-aba Ice (atau Air) membuat pistol air yang sangat banyak dan menembak Taufan bertubi-tubi. Alhasil, si pengendali angin itu memodalkan instingnya yang kadang bagus untuk menghindari semua serangan Ice yang hampir tidak punya celah. Dan karena terlalu panik, Taufan tidak kepikiran untuk membalas. "Ice! Aduh! Jangan berubah bar-bar, dong!"

Yang tentu di angin lakukan saja.

Di sisi lain, Gempa sudah memasang dinding dari bebatuan keras yang terjejer rapi di sekitaran pintu masuk dan keluar ruang parkir atau ruang penyimpanan roket dan pesawat. Bicara soal pesawat, pesawat kebanggaan Papa Zola kini sudah seperempatnya tenggelam dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Si pemilik sekarang hanya bisa menangis meratapi kondisi pesawatnya bersama Cattus.

"Cakram udara!"

Hujan lokal kembali terbentuk. Selagi dua elemental yang sama-sama identik berwarna biru bertarung Ochobot menghampiri elemental lain dan Fang yang sedang diperiksa oleh tenaga medis. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying membantu mengevaluasi para korban dan membantu tenaga medis sedangkan Papa Zola (yang sudah selesai pundung) melaporkan semua reka kejadian dengan padat, jelas, dan singkat pada Laksamana Tarung yang sudah tiba. Kapten Kaizo? Dia sedang ada misi bersama Ramenman, jadi tak bisa hadir pada pertarungan kedua dengan elemen air dan es.

"Kalian tak apa?"

"Mereka mengalami hipotermia kecil tapi selebihnya tidak ada luka serius," ucap salah satu tenaga medis. Dia lalu memberikan kopres hangat ke Halilintar dan menyuruhnya untuk terus menggenggamnya.

Blaze berusaha keras membuat api meski sudah dilarang, dia masih perlu dihangatkan. Mulutnya sudah diobati tapi untuk berbicara dianjurkan tidak dulu. Blaze meniup pelan api yang berhasil dia ciptakan, berusaha membuat yang lebih besar. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari pada saudaranya dan Fang yang belum berhenti menggigil. Api yang Blaze buat agak memadam karena terkena cipratan air hasil pertarungan antara Taufan dan Ice yang semakin sengit. Membiarkan mereka bertarung sangatlah tidak bijak. Ice meski belum menggunakan kuasa esnya tapi karena angin kencang yang dahsyat dan terciprat air yang mengamuk, Gempa dan yang lain kembali kedinginan. Tak menyerah, Blaze menggosok-gosokkan tangan dan pindah posisi lalu membuat api yang lebih besar lagi. Thorn merentangkan tangannya ke depan sembari tersenyum riang.

Solar menatap Ochobot yang terbang memerhatikan pertarungan antara duo biru itu dengan curiga.

Lancangkah dia mulai berani pada _power sphera_ yang menyimpannya sampai jatuh di tangan bocah bumi ini?

Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Dari awal dia memang agak kurang mempercayai mereka berdua.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke pertarungan kakak kedua dan kelima yang masih sengit. Ice rupanya masih setia tidak menggunakan kuasa es dan tetap menggunakan air sebagai media menyerang. Bahkan orang yang paling tenang yang pernah Solar temui itu makin beringas. Taufan beberapa kali terlihat kualahan.

Blaze tiba-tiba berdiri, si pengendali api itu siap bertarung lagi. "Aku siap!" serunya tapi langsung mengaduh sakit. Sudut bibirnya masih nyeri.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Jangan gunakan nafas api dulu. Mulutmu belum sembuh benar," ingatnya.

Blaze tidak peduli, dia mengejek Fang dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Kemudian berlari penuh semangat tak peduli dengan teriakan peringatan dari Ochobot atau Gempa. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada tenaga medis, Gempa segera menyusul Blaze, Thorn, dan Fang. Tapi sebelum itu, "Kalian tidak maju?"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. "Dia masih memakai kuasa air. Kalau aku maju, kalian semua nanti juga kena getahnya. Mau?"

"Ah, tidak terima kasih." Gempa tersenyum canggung. Dia kuasa tanah, petir melawan tanah tidak akan berefek apa-apa tapi tidak bagi yang lain. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Solar, "Kau bagaimana?"

"Tidakkah ini janggal?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Halilintar menggerutu. Tidak tau, tapi rasanya kesal saja tiap kali adik bungsu bling-bling ini mulai masuk ke mode detektif. Mungkin karena ujung-ujungnya si kepala lampu akan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Ih, sensi banget. Jangan marah-marah terus nanti cepat tua,"

"Kau ini memang kurang ajar pada kakak sendiri!" Halilintar mulai sewot.

Solar tersenyum sombong. Oh, betapa gatalnya tangan Halilintar untuk (setidaknya) menampar pipi si kepala lampu ini. "Kita ini adalah kuasa elemental. Jangankan saudara, kita satu sama lain saja tidak tau siapa yang paling tua. Dan kita sudah terkurung bersama sebagai rekan, mengapa pula harus naik level menjadi saudara? Toh, dasarnya kita memang rival, kan?"

Gempa memijit keras pangkal hidungnya. Omongan Solar ada benarnya tapi haruskah dikatakan di saat seperti ini? "Ada yang janggal bagaimana?" tanya Gempa sambil berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi.

Apa salahnya mendengar pendapat Solar kali ini?

"Tingkah lakunya," Solar senang sekali ada yang menganggap ucapannya serius. Sampai kapan pun, dia akan menghormati elemen tanah. "Di pertarungan pertama, kita memang hampir memutuskan lengan kanannya tapi itu pun bisa langsung kembali sedia kala seperti tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Meski memang gelagatnya agak aneh tapi itu pun masih samar. Pertarungan di dalam pesawat juga. Tapi coba lihat kedua tangannya," Halilintar dan Gempa menurut. Meski sulit, mereka bisa melihat kedua tangan yang masih berwarna biru cenderung transparan itu belum juga terbentuk. "Tidak terbentuk, kan? Padahal waktu regenerasinya lumayan cepat. Tapi kenapa kali ini malah melambat? Dan satu hal lagi, aku benar-benar ingin tau soal batu yang disinggung Ochobot. Kalau dugaanku benar memang batu itu yang mengendalikan Ice, seharusnya cara alternatif yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencabut paksa batu itu."

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lain?" tanya Gempa. Matanya fokus memerhatikan bagaimana Blaze yang berusaha tidak basah dan mengeluarkan bola apinya beberapa kali, Thorn yang berusaha secerdik mungkin tidak membiarkan tanamannya mati karena Ice terus-terusan mengambil air di dalam tanamannya, Fang yang juga kewalahan menyerang dari atas, dan Taufan yang berusaha tidak membuat kerusakan dan membahayakan orang lain. Kalau bisa, Gempa sejak tadi sudah menahan pergerakan Ice dengan tanah pencekam. Tapi teringat pertarungan waktu itu, serangannya malah diubah menjadi lumpur. Halilintar juga tidak bisa bantu karena air adalah media penghantar listrik. Solar? Serangannya memang kuat tapi Ice masih bisa membelokkan serangan elemen cahaya itu dengan dinding air dan malah membuat markas tempur-A hancur. "Tidak adakah cara yang lebih lembut sedikit?"

"Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? Aku rasa tidak," jawab Solar. "Cara yang terlihat baik pun rasanya mustahil."

"Kalau dia terluka, bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Bagaimana dengan kita, para elemental? Semuanya ikut merasakan hal yang sama,"

"Ya. Tapi buktinya tidak terjadi apa-apa, tuh. Lengannya hancur dan belum terbentuk, kan? Kak Ice juga sempat disetrum sampai entah berapa ribu volt tapi apa kita merasakan sakitnya?"

Halilintar diam. Begitu juga Gempa. Mereka berdua baru sadar hal itu.

"Dia… memutuskan kontak dengan kita?" Karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau tidak ingin merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan. Tapi memutus kontak pun juga ada batas waktunya. "Solar," panggil Halilintar menuntut penjelasan. Wajahnya yang biasa masam kini penuh dengan guratan khawatir.

"Kemungkinan besar semenjak dirampas orang itu," Solar mengangguk-angguk. Ini teka-teki yang lumayan mudah setelah di pikir dengan kepala dingin. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan pemikiran tiga elemental lain yang menurutnya cukup absurd. Terlalu absurd malah. "Aku tidak tau."

"Kau menggunakan kata 'rampas' seakan-akan menekankan bahwa kita adalah barang," protes Gempa.

"Tapi bukannya kita memang barang?" Solar diam sebentar. "Tapi barang tidak bisa bicara," lalu mengusap dagunya dan mengulangi apa yang dia katakan dengan penggunaan kata yang lebih benar.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Kenapa arah pembicaraan jadi melenceng? Lagi pula, tidak penting sekali sekarang malah mendebatkan siapakah mereka ini.

Sekarang, mari beralih ke pertarungan.

Fang terengah-engah. Dia sudah tidak dalam mode kuasa bayang atau pun sedang menggerakkan hewan bayang yang dia ciptakan. Tidak bisa dibilang sedang istirahat karena sejak tadi secepat mungkin menghindar serangan yang Ice arahkan untuknya. Matanya melirik ke kanan, Blaze sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dan Thorn yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menarik kakaknya itu keluar dari penjara air dengan akar pengikat. Pecahan Boboiboy yang selalu terlihat tanpa beban hidup itu sudah menangis. Lalu Taufan masih berusaha menarik perhatian Ice yang sekarang sedang beradu kekuatan di udara.

"Jari bayang!"

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan, Fang membuat jari bayang dan ikut membantu Thorn. "Kita tarik bersama sekuat mungkin! Mengerti?"

Thorn mengangguk lemah, lalu mengusap pipinya kasar dan mencoba mengatur nafas dengan mata terpejam. Dia mengangguk lagi sembari menatap Fang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oke. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Kondisi Taufan juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia kelelahan dan tidak menduga kalau elemental yang kerjanya tidur ini ternyata sangat gesit dan cepat. Naluri bertarungnya hebat. Ice benar-benar tau apa saja yang akan Taufan lakukan. Macam cenayang. Rasanya sia-sia bertarung dengannya. Haruskah dia melakukan _free style_? Tapi, kalau itu dilakukan yang ada malah makin merusak markas. Dan Taufan malah akan menambah korban. Oh ya, tak hanya dia seorang yang bertahan melawan Ice namun juga para pasukan yang sudah Laksamana Tarung kerahkan untuk membantu melumpuhkan saudara mereka yang mendadak jadi buronan. Beberapa memang sudah tumbang karena terserang ombak dan serangan lain, yang tetap bisa bertahan melanjutkan upaya bantuan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Taufan sih, senang-senang saja.

Asalkan mereka tidak tiba-tiba menggunakan pistol listrik maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ice! Kau itu memang diam-diam menghanyutkan!" ucap Taufan. Lalu melompat dan melakukan beberapa gerakan akrobatik menghindar serangan Ice yang bertubi-tubi. Heran dia, apa si beruang kutub ini tidak lelah? Tapi bukannya tidak mengherankan juga kalau secara ajaib Ice punya tenaga cadangan? Toh, dia selalu mengisi ulang tenaganya tiap hari dengan tidur, kan? "Gempa! Bantuin, dong! Kau tega membiarkan aku melawan adik kecil biru kita yang masih linglung ini? Kak Hali juga! Solar juga!"

Taufan lagi-lagi melompat. Dia cemberut, omongannya tidak di dengar. Tanpa melihat pun dia tau sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menepi dan mengobrol. Sepertinya hal yang penting, buktinya Halilintar dan Gempa sempat terhenyak sebentar. Dia juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Fang, Thorn, atau bahkan Blaze yang baru saja keluar dari penjara air. Bukannya ingin su'udzon, hanya saja perasaannya semakin tidak enak kepada dua orang tentara yang bersembunyi dekat tiang sebelah barat. Sejak tadi diperhatikan tingkah laku mereka aneh. Ice juga sejak tadi tidak ada niatan untuk meregenerasi tangannya yang malah semakin hancur. Kenapa? Dan kenapa mata biru muda itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon?

'_Apa dia sadar?'_ Taufan memang bukan seorang jenius seperti Solar tapi ketahuilah, dia yang paling peka dari semua saudaranya. Lalu diperhatikan raut wajah adiknya itu lebih seksama meski dalam kondisi yang terus bergerak menghindar serangan.

Taufan yakin sekali Ice sudah setengah sadar. Memang masih belum bisa mengendalikan tubuh replikanya sendiri namun kabar baiknya dia sudah sadar. Duh, tangannya jadi gatal ingin mencabut batu yang menyebabkan semua tragedi ini. Bisakah? Kalau dia berbuat nekat, apa yang akan saudara-saudaranya katakan? Apa Ochobot akan mengomelinya? Apa Boboiboy bisa mengerti tindakannya?

Berpecah dalam waktu lama pun dampaknya sangat besar. Boboiboy berulang kali mengatakan padanya kalau dia bisa tau apa saja yang para elemental lakukan. Apa yang mereka lihat, rasakan, dengar, dan hal lain. Semuanya. Bahkan sampai ke detail paling kecil. Dan Ice, anehnya Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang saudaranya itu. Seakan enggan atau memang ingin melupakan kesalahan serta duka, tidak tau. Taufan memang sisi ceria dari Boboiboy tapi dengan semua kejadian dan tekanan ini tak cukup membuatnya merasa 'baik-baik saja'. Berwajah ceria belum tentu tenang. Senyuman bisa dipalsukan dengan mudah dan Boboiboy telah berbohong selama berbulan-bulan kepada semuanya.

Taufan itu bebas dan akan selalu bebas. Artinya dia melakukan apa pun dengan caranya sendiri. Termasuk dalam melakukan perintah tuannya. Boboiboy awalnya juga bingung tapi lama-lama terbiasa. Terlalu monoton juga tidak enak, kan?

Taufan kadang ingin sekali menertawai tuannya yang sekarang ini. Bisa-bisanya setelah semua hal yang terjadi, yang secara langsung juga mengubah hidup tenangnya, semuanya dipandang dan dilalui dengan naif. Seakan Boboiboy sendiri pun tak mengerti luasnya dunia dan watak seseorang.

Pecahan kedua itu menunggu di _hoverboard_nya yang masih melayang dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Ice tiba-tiba diam, tidak bergerak lagi sampai sekarang. Oke, ini aneh. Tidak tunggu, sebenarnya dari tadi juga sudah aneh.

"Ice?" panggil Taufan. Dia melirik ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang masih sibuk sendiri lalu ke arah dua orang tentara yang… lho, kok hilang? Mata birunya bergerak cepat mencari dua sosok tentara namun Taufan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lokasi kejadian juga mulai sepi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang seharusnya mempermudah pencarian. Benar, kan? Taufan melihat mereka kembali sedang lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam markas tempur-A.

"Hei, para pasukan! Dari pada kalian diam tidak jelas, lebih baik kejar dua orang–"

Taufan lengah. Dia tak melihat lengan tentakel air yang melilit tubuhnya, menariknya, dan membantingnya ke lantai dengan keras berulang kali lalu melemparnya sembarang arah sampai tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Pandangannya buram dan perlahan menjadi abu-abu sesudah tubuhnya jatuh lagi menghantam lantai. Yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah teriakan, darah, dan bau anyir.

...

"Boboiboy,"

Kedatangan Laksamana Tarung mengalihkan perhatian Solar, Halilintar, Gempa, bahkan Ochobot yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan pertarungan. Laksamana tarung menghela nafas hampir lupa kalau sosok yang sedang berada di depannya ini bukanlah kadet bumi yang sangat menonjol. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Halilintar balik dengan ketus.

"Kami baik, Laksamana." Gempa tersenyum simpul tak menggubris balasan tidak sopan Halilintar. Percuma, _mood_nya sudah hancur dan terus memburuk.

"Senang mendengarnya. Boleh ku tau apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi? Kapten Papa mengatakan padaku kalau kalian sudah sedikit tau penyebab mengamuknya saudara kalian,"

"Ya. Ada batu yang tertanam di dadanya secara paksa oleh Retak'ka yang di duga sebagai alat cuci otak," jawab Solar tidak niat. Dahinya sedikit mengerut saat mendengar suara teriakan di kepalanya. Dia benci saat Boboiboy menyuruhnya berlaku sopan pada petinggi TAPOPS, apa pedulinya dengan itu? "Tanyakan saja pada Ochobot."

"Yang dikatakan Solar benar, Laksamana. Saya juga sudah mencari dan menyocokkan batu itu dari data yang saya dapat," Ochobot turun dan menyamai tingginya dengan alien berkulit loreng seperti harimau. Lalu menunjukkan sebuah hologram berisikan data dan gambar batu yang dibicarakan.

"Jadi?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Saya tidak menemukan nama atau informasi lain dari batu ini. Namun yang jelas, batu ini berasal dari planet mati dan sangat langka. Batu ini diketahui mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang berbahaya,"

Solar tersenyum bangga. "Jadi dugaanku benar. Memang batu itu yang membuat Ice patuh pada Retak'ka. Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, bagaimana caranya Ice menggonta-ganti kuasanya dengan mudah? Dia satu-satunya pemegang dua elemen tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya sekaligus?"

"Sebenarnya memang bisa," kata Ochobot. Power sphera itu menatap lama elemen cahaya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Kau takkan menjadikannya bahan penelitian, kan?"

"Hei, aku tak sebejat itu!" kata Solar. Kemudian terdiam, "Mungkin…"

Halilintar berdecak kesal. Memang seharusnya jangan percaya dengan si ilmuwan jejadian ini. Rasa penasaran yang besar itu tidak dilarang tapi ada batasnya. Berhubung adik cetar membahananya ini lebih mengedepankan logika, dia berharap saja moga Solar tidak sampai bablas. "Kau ini benar-benar minta dihajar! Jangan–"

BRAK!

Omongan Halilintar terputus. Suara dentaman itu mengalihkan perhatian empat orang ditambah seorang robot ke titik dimana sumber suara itu muncul. Gempa melotot dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya. Matanya tak salah melihat, kan?

"KAK TAUFAN!"

Jeritan Fang membuat Gempa menggerakkan kakinya, berlari mendekati si pengendali angin. Berat dan lambat, kenapa waktu terasa berhenti? Larinya semakin cepat ketika tubuh Taufan menghantam lantai dengan keras. "Oh tidak. Tidak lagi," gumamnya.

Sekitar tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi Gempa bisa memeriksa keadaan kakaknya, Ice melompat tinggi di udara dengan kedua tangan yang diubah menjadi tentakel air. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melempar keping salju besar berbagai jenis yang meluncur cepat tapi langsung hancur berkat tembakan Solar. Ice menghindar dan bergerak selincah mungkin dari kejaran Halilintar. Begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai Ice mengambil air dibelakang, membentuknya menjadi hiu, dan memerintahkan hiu-hiu itu menyerang si pecahan pertama. Halilintar mengeluarkan tombaknya dan menahan diri tidak membuat listrik sekecil apa pun karena akan berakibat fatal. Solar tentu ikut membantu dengan menembak beberapa hiu air itu dengan tembakan solar, tentu dengan sangat hati-hati. Meleset sedikit yang ada dinding markas tempur-A akan bolong dan terjadi kebocoran.

Laksamana Tarung mengalahkan tiga hiu sekaligus yang mengepung Halilintar dengan tangan kosong. Tinjunya sangat kuat bahkan tanpa baju khusus perangnya. "Kau pergi periksa saudaramu itu. Obati dia! Kalau bisa, bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini!"

"Dia mengincar para elemental. Kami pergi maka dia akan terus mengikuti kami. Bahkan kalau perlu menghancurkan tempat ini seperti dulu Vargoba menghancurkan tempat ini," ucap Halilintar kesal. Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu pertarungannya. "Thorn sudah ada disana dan Gempa akan jadi perawat yang baik."

Laksamana Tarung mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya lalu melampiaskannya ke hiu terdekat. "Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu argumen denganmu. Pergi dan laksanakan!"

Halilintar membuka mulut bermaksud membalas tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tangannya memegang kepalanya dan membuka mata perlahan, melirik para pecahan yang melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Taufan dan Ice yang masih dalam pengaruh batu. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan berat, rasanya akan pecah disaat itu juga. Halilintar bahkan sampai menjatuhkan lututnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Laksamana Tarung tidak mengerti. "Kadet, jawab aku!"

Halilintar diam-diam mengumpat dalam hati. Berusaha sebisa mungkin berdiri tapi kakinya begitu lemas, dia benci kalau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Halilintar benci menjadi lemah. "Thorn!" teriaknya. Satu-satunya harapan yang ada adalah pecahan keenam menggunakan kuasa penyembuhnya itu untuk memanimalisir rasa sakit. "ARGH! GUNAKAN KUASA PENYEMBUHMU!"

Thorn menurut. Susah payah menyeret badannya mendekati tubuh Taufan yang diam tak bergerak, air matanya terus jatuh karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tangan kanannya direntangkan, mencoba menggapai kepala Taufan yang terluka paling parah. Tak lama kemudian muncul cahaya hijau dari tangan Thorn, proses penyembuhan di mulai sedikit demi sedikit tubuh replika milik Taufan diperbaiki dan rasa sakit juga perlahan memudar. Taufan tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan karena hilang kesadaran. Padahal sebelumnya, sistem 'satu sakit semuanya merasakan' tidak ada. Rasa sakit akibat pertarungan masing-masing ditanggung tiap elemental tapi karena peristiwa penculikan Ice yang berlangsung lama akhirnya membuat koneksi mereka dengan sang pemilik tubuh utama terganggu. Bahkan berubah drastis tak karu-karuan. Itulah sebabnya Ochobot rajin mengutak-atik jam kuasa Boboiboy agar hal buruk tak terjadi lagi.

Melihat para elemental bangkit membuat laki-laki dewasa berkulit loreng putih itu paham sesuatu. "Kalian bisa merasakan rasa sakit satu sama lain?"

"Kurang lebih," jawab Halilintar sempoyongan. Rasa sakitnya masih ada meski tak separah tadi. Proses penyembuhan Thorn bekerja sangat cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa berat. "Oi, kepala lampu! Jangan berpikir keras-keras! Kepalaku tambah sakit!" seru Halilintar.

Solar mengusap kepalanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. "Bukankah ini menarik? Indra perasa kita terbagi rata bahkan lebih halus dari pada beberapa waktu lalu."

"Apanya yang menarik, bohlam?! Jangan mengada-ada! Kalau kau mau melakukan penelitian, simpan dulu ide gilamu dan selesaikan masalah ini!" Kali ini Blaze yang berteriak. "Kepalaku sakit!"

"Blaze! Jangan teriak!"

"Kakak juga teriak!"

Kemudian mereka kembali merasakan sakit. "SOLAR!"

"Apa? Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa melumpuhkan Ice, harusnya kalian menghargai usahaku bukannya teriak-teriakan tidak jelas," ucap Solar acuh. Kepalanya masih sakit tapi masih sanggup untuk berdiri tegak. Meski sempoyongan setidaknya kakinya bisa diajak kerja sama. Entah bagaimana kalau dia berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya, semoga kepalanya tidak pecah. "Dari pada bertengkar tidak jelas, lebih baik bantu Laksamana Tarung juga Fang."

Ice masih berusaha menyerang Fang dan Laksamana Tarung secara bersamaan. Gegabah dan termasuk bunuh diri tapi Ice mampu membuktikan kalau dia berada di level yang lebih tinggi. Hebatnya, Laksamana Tarung pun sampai tidak bisa mendapatkan celah. Sekarang Ice masuk ke kuasa tingkat kedua dan memperparah keadaan. Dengan satu hentakan kaki dia membekukan semuanya. Air bah yang berada dibelakangnya dibekukan dan menutup semua pintu masuk juga pesawat. Ice menghela nafas pelan dan membuat suhu menjadi sangat dingin. Mungkin sudah berada di bawah nol derajat celsius. Tangannya pun beregenerasi.

"Tch." Halilintar mengeluarkan tombak halilintar dan maju. Sambil menghunuskan mata tombaknya, tanpa percikan listrik, Halilintar menyerang Ice dengan cepat. Ice lalu mengubah kedua tangannya yang sama-sama berlapis es itu menjadi pedang dan menangkis bahkan menyerang balik si cepat Halilintar. Fang ikut membantu dengan memberikan serangan jarak jauh dan sesekali menjadi pendukung di posisi belakang. Laksamana Tarung melayangkan tinjunya ke Ice dan Solar yang berusaha sebisa mungkin fokus mengumpulkan energi lalu menciptakan leser. Dan sisa pecahan elemental lainnya tengah berusaha mengobati Taufan.

Ice mengayunkan tangannya dan cakram es muncul, membelah udara dengan cepat dan gesit. Fang berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik. Tanpa luka gores. Laksamana Tarung kembali maju, mematahkan tangan kiri Ice lalu meninju keras pipinya sampai terlempar ke belakang. Kabut tipis muncul dan suhu semakin dingin. Ice sengaja menurunkan suhu lebih jauh lagi agar gerakan mereka melambat. Bahkan mungkin jika bisa sampai terkena hipotermia.

"Ice!" ucap Halilintar. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan?! Lawan batu itu, bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Kadet, jangan menghabiskan tenagamu percuma. Dia masih sepenuhnya–"

"Dia sadar," potong Halilintar. Dengan mulut berasap dan menggigil kedinginan, Halilintar menatap Laksamana Tarung tepat di mata. Seakan-akan menantangnya. "Dia sangat sadar. Tapi tidak melawan pengaruh batu itu. Dan jangan panggil aku kadet! Aku bukan bawahanmu!" Halilintar pun mengeluarkan pedang halilintar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ketika dia mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi, pedang-pedang itu ikut terangkat. Halilintar pun mengayunkan tombaknya yang secara otomatis membuat pedang-pedang itu meluncur ke depan. Beberapa dari pedang diselimuti listrik merah dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang berbeda-beda. Ice yang sadar bahaya langsung membuat perisai dan menyerang dengan membuat bongkahan es tajam yang bergerak mengikuti pergerakan musuh.

"Tikus bayang!"

Meski badannya sudah mulai diselimuti bunga es, Ice masih bisa bergerak dengan sangat lincah seakan suhu rendah tidak menjadi penghalang. Ice kembali mengayunkan tangan. Tikus bayang tidak membeku bahkan serangan Ice menembus badan tikus itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang Ice incar.

"ARRRGGG!"

"FANG!"

Badan alien serba ungu itu terpenjara dalam es. Ice bahkan memperbanyak es yang memenjara Fang dengan mengangkat tangannya, memastikan dengan benar kalau dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Laksamana Tarung geram, dia mendekati Ice dan kembali menggunakan tinjunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sayangnya, Ice lebih cepat. Dia membekukan tangan sampai punggung Laksamana Tarung lalu menendangnya keras sampai terlempar. Laksamana Tarung masih bisa mempertahankan posisinya dan mengernyit kesakitan. Bagian tubuhnya yang membeku terasa sampai ke tulang dan rasanya sakit sekali. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan es itu sembarangan. Bisa-bisa tangannya ikut hancur.

Ice kembali dalam posisi siap bertarung dan detik selanjutnya melakukan gerakan tendangan memutar yang memunculkan bongkahan es yang mengincar Halilintar. Tapi langsung hancur berkat tembakan solar.

Pecahan terakhir itu pun tampak terengah-engah dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena serangan barusan cukup menguras tenaga dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak begitu prima. Ice berniat menyerang Solar namun Halilintar menghadang dan menyerangnya dengan tombak. Selagi mensibukkan Ice, Solar mempersiapkan serangan kedua. "Tch. Menyusahkan," gerutunya. Dia tidak bisa fokus mengumpulkan tenaga di saat tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan. Solar juga tidak bisa menghangatkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak begitu pandai mengubah bentuk kuasanya sebagaimana yang Blaze lakukan. Padahal mereka sama-sama sumber cahaya dan bisa menghasilkan panas.

Di lain pihak, Halilintar mulai melambat. Tubuhnya perlahan membeku dan sialnya, Ice terus-terusan menghembuskan nafas dingin yang secara langsung menurunkan lebih jauh suhu ruangan. Halilintar benci ini. Mau sampai mana Ice menurunkan suhu ruangan ini dengan sengaja? Dia tidak bermaksud membuat ruang parkir menjadi kulkas raksasa, kan?

"Ice! Sadarlah! Lawan batu itu!" Halilintar juga berusaha menarik kesadaran Ice dengan cara mengobrol padanya. Oke, itu tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol lebih tepatnya memerintah. Halilintar menahan Ice dengan tombaknya. "Ice! Buka matamu!"

Tatapan Ice justru semakin kosong. Mata biru pucatnya itu semakin lama semakin pudar. Kesadarannya benar-benar ditarik sejauh mungkin. Halilintar mulai takut. Bagaimana jika mereka gagal? Ice sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam dan dia ragu bisa menariknya ke permukaan. Halilintar semakin melambat. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan, bahkan dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan kaki serta tangannya lagi. Tapi dia harus terus bergerak. Harus terus bertarung. Harus memberi waktu pada Solar yang masih kesusahan untuk fokus mengumpulkan tenaga. Di sela-sela pertarungan, Halilintar sempat melihat sekilas saudaranya yang lain juga berada di keadaan yang sama dengannya. Thorn bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengaktifkan kuasa penyembuhnya, tubuh Blaze sudah diselimuti bunga es dan menggigil hebat –sudah tidak bisa membuat api lagi, dan Gempa yang juga hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang sudah susah diambil. Taufan masih belum sadar. Dari sekali lihat Halilintar tau kalau lukanya sudah mulai tertutup dan tubuhnya (kecuali kepala) terkubur tanah berbentuk kepompong. Ice menendangnya kuat tepat di bagian perut dan membuat Halilintar terlempar ke belakang. Dia meringkuk kesakitan sambil terbatuk-batuk. Perutnya terasa dingin dan samar bisa dia dengar suara 'krak' pelan. Halilintar memincingkan matanya begitu melihat bunga es yang tumbuh perlahan di perut.

Ice lagi-lagi berperilaku aneh.

Dia berhenti dan diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian melihat Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Gempa dengan pandangan kosong lalu berpindah ke Fang lalu ke Laksamana Tarung lalu ke Halilintar. Mata biru pucat kosong itu kemudian memandang sekitar dengan ekspresi yang sama kosongnya. Sampai ketika Ice menengok ke kanan untuk melihat Solar, kepalanya pecah.

Halilintar melotot kaget lalu dengan cepat melihat Solar yang sudah ambruk kepayahan. Tubuhnya sudah ditumbuhi bunga es dan nafasnya tersengal. "Sola– Kenapa kau tembak kepalanya?!" teriak Halilintar. Satu-satunya tenaga yang tersisa dia pakai untuk berteriak. "Kau memang– Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kalau dia tidak bisa beregenerasi bagaimana?! Pikirkan Boboiboy!" teriaknya lagi.

Solar tidak menjawab. Dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah, 'Bagaimana bisa si kakak tertua membuang tenaganya itu dengan berteriak sekencang mungkin padanya?' Ya. Kenapa tidak dia gunakan untuk menyerang Ice saja lagi? Memutuskan kakinya misalnya.

Ajaibnya, Ice masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan kepalanya yang hancur setengah. Sama sekali tidak bersuara dan mata kirinya yang masih ada pun juga masih sama. Diamnya ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Diamnya ini begitu menyakitkan. Halilintar seakan-akan bisa mendengar teriakan di diamnya itu. Kaki kanan Ice bergeser sedikit dan menumbuhkan es di sekitar Laksamana Tarung seakan menjeratnya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Halilintar masih memeluk perutnya sendiri yang semakin dingin. Bunga es terus tumbuh perlahan dan mulai menjalar ke kakinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mati rasa. Sisi kepala Ice yang hancur mulai meregenerasi dengan perlahan. Kecepatannya menurun. Dan Ice menghela nafas.

"Tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan di luar dugaan."

Para pecahan Boboiboy membeku, dalam artian kiasan dan sebenarnya, mendengar suara yang sangat, sangat, sangat mereka kenal baik. Oh, apakah ini adalah sebuah ilusi semata? Mereka berharap demikian. Kondisi mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk dan pikiran mereka kemana-mana, wajar saja jika mereka mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, kan? Tapi kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara tawa rendah yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Retak'ka berjalan dengan gagah berani dan percaya diri. Dia menang. Dia sudah menang. Retak'ka sudah bisa merasakan itu saat ini. Bibirnya menyungging seringai kecil dan tiap langkah yang dia ambil, lantai yang sudah beku itu meleleh. Kuasa elemental api yang dia ambil aktif. Suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Keuntungan dobel karena lebih mengincar dua elemen bumi yang bertolak belakang. Retak'ka belajar dari kesalahan. Dia benar-benar belajar dari kesalahan.

Kuasanya, solar, kuasa energi bintang, memang hebat dan dibilang-bilang sebagai kuasa elemen terkuat. Tapi itu rupanya tidak akan berguna jika tidak menguasai teknik dan penguasaan yang baik. Oh, dan juga kreativitas.

"Kau membekukan satu ruangan ini dengan sempurna," Retak'ka memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan tertawa. "Ini akan lebih menarik jika kau membiarkan kuasamu merambat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan," katanya. Dia mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan yang Halilintar utarakan khusus untuknya. "Tapi, tubuhmu sudah terlalu rusak. Kepalamu saja hancur sebelah, kaki dan tanganmu sudah mulai retak, sebentar lagi juga akan patah, jika kau memaksakan diri sudah dipastikan tubuhmu akan hancur duluan." Sekali lagi, Retak'ka mengabaikan teriakan yang menggetarkan ruangan. Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya. "Apa peduliku? Kau bisa beregenerasi sesukamu. Tidak masalah."

"Keparat! Enyah kau dari sini!" Halilintar berteriak marah. Wajahnya yang ditumbuhi bunga es memerah, darah perlahan naik ke wajahnya dan membuatnya semakin merah. "Kau –Kenapa kau masih saja mengganggu kami? Keparat! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kami dan kembali mendekam di penjara?!"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Lucu," Retak'ka menghela nafas lelah. "Separah itukah ingatan kalian tentang tuan kalian yang asli? Kalian melupakan semuanya?" Dia lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan khawatir, kalian akan kembali lagi padaku."

"BANG– AKH!"

"Kak… Ha… li!" teriak Gempa lemah. Tenaganya habis. Dia kedinginan. Pandangannya saja sudah mulai menggelap.

Retak'ka lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, penuh emosi dan selalu ingin berkelahi. Di keadaan seperti ini harusnya kau simpan tenaga. Atau kalau bisa diam saja, tidak perlu berteriak rindu seperti itu. Tenang, bukan kau saja yang rindu. Aku juga. Bisa kembali menarik kalian dan menggunakan kalian seperti dulu, aku merindukan itu."

KRAK! PRANG!

Tangan kanan Ice copot dan jatuh lalu pecah. Tidak lama setelah itu, jari-jari di tangan kirinya juga mulai copot dan jatuh. Tubuhnya membiru dan mulai agak transparan. Ice agak membungkuk dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan nafas dingin. Tidak tau mau sampai di suhu berapa dia inginkan. Es yang menyelimuti satu ruangan mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Membekukan lorong dan apa pun yang disentuhnya.

"ICE! HENTIKAN!" Halilintar berteriak. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan kering, sebenarnya untuk bicara rasanya sudah sakit sekali tapi anehnya Halilintar sama sekali tidak merasakan itu. Barang kali sudah terlalu panik dan takut, karena kondisi Ice saat ini sudah sangat buruk, seperti zombie, Halilintar jadi melupakan kondisinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang sudah terkurung bunga es dipaksa bergerak yang tentunya hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit lain. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Berusaha membebaskan diri dan kalau bisa menghajar habis-habisan Retak'ka yang menonton usahanya dengan ekspresi kagum.

"Kadet, hentikan! Kau hanya merusak tubuhmu jika terus melakukan itu!" Laksamana Tarung berusaha memperingati namun tentunya dihiraukan begitu saja. Dia pun juga paham dengan reaksi Halilintar. Tarung juga ingin memberi pukulan cinta pada si pencuri yang bisa-bisanya mengambil alih markas-A dengan mudah. Sehabis ini, dia harus mengadakan rapat besar-besaran untuk membahas sistem keamanan, informasi dan komunikasi, dan lain-lainnya.

"ICE!" Yang dipanggil hanya melihat sebentar dan melongos pergi tertatih-tatih. Kedua pergelangan kakinya sudah retak dan akan patah kapan saja. Ice berjalan hati-hati dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya semakin biru, dia membekukan dirinya sendiri. "ICE!" Halilintar lagi-lagi berteriak. Dengan nafas tersengal dan kesadaran yang mulai turun, dia masih berusaha menarik saudaranya itu dari pengaruh batu pengendali pikiran. Solar, entah bagaimana berhasil fokus dan memusatkan kuasa energi bintangnya, membuat badannya hangat dengan kuasanya, berusaha membuat badannya menjadi lebih panas. Namun rupanya, suhu ruangan berhasil membuat tubuhnya kembali menggigil. Solar kembali kedinginan.

"ICE! LAWAN!" Halilintar masih berusaha. "Kenapa?!" Suaranya mulai serak dan tenggorokannya sakit. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN?!"

Retak'ka menghela nafas. "Keras kepala," katanya. Lalu menoleh melihat Ice yang tertatih menghampirinya. "Dia –ah, haruskah aku bilang 'saudara'mu? Benar-benar nekat. Aku tau dia yang paling sering memberontak tapi tidak pernah sampai terpikir akan melakukan hal bodoh." Retak'ka terkekeh lalu tertawa kencang. Tawa jahatnya menggema. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Halilintar. Menggeliat begitu… seperti ulat. Menjijikan. Keras kepala sekali kau. Kenapa tidak diam saja? Tubuhmu bisa rusak –sebentar, apa peduliku? Lucu sekali."

"Benar… 'Lucu sekali'…" Suara lirih itu membuat Retak'ka membelalak. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan menatap Ice lamat-lamat. Memperhatikannya dengan teliti sambil berpikir apakah dia salah dengar. Pengaruh batu kuning itu sangat kuat. Menurut riwayat penggunaannya saja tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melawan. Bahkan jika perintah sudah dilaksanakan pun batu itu tetap akan mengunci orang yang berada dalam kendalinya. Bahkan jika tubuh mereka hancur. "Dan lucu," tubuh Ice ditegakkan meski limbung dan membuatnya mundur selangkah. Kepalanya yang setengah hancur, tidak beregenerasi, lalu dengan matanya yang kosong itu dia menatap Retak'ka benci. "Untuk berpikir kalau kau bisa merebut mereka semua seperti dulu."

Sebelum Retak'ka bereaksi, Ice menyerangnya. Dengan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat di pertarungan mereka sebelumnya di pesawat alien itu. Es yang berbentuk cakar kucing itu terus terbentuk dan menyerangnya membabi buta. Laksamana Tarung, Halilintar, dan Solar yang masih sadar hampir tidak berkedip ketika menyaksikan pertarungan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu. _'Dia sadar,'_ batin mereka bertiga.

Retak'ka, yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya, terlihat sangat bingung. Kenapa? Harusnya batu kuning itu tidak terkalahkan. Sekuat apa si elemen air dan es ini sampai-sampai bisa menang dari pengaruh batu itu? Tidak, tunggu! Retak'ka memperhatikan dengan seksama, batu kuning yang dia pasang di dada tubuh replika itu sudah dibekukan. Bahkan hancur. Tubuh replika yang Ice pakai sudah transparan di beberapa bagian, seperti tangan kiri, dada, dan telapak kaki. Dan batu yang tertanam di dada Ice otomatis terlihat jelas.

Ice sudah tidak bisa bergerak lincah. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya yang semakin berat dan menyatu dengan lantai. Ice mengambil nafas panjang. Dia menarik paksa kuasanya yang sekarang sedang bergerak membekukan lorong-lorong juga ruangan lain. Begitu pun dengan ruang parkir yang sudah berubah jadi kulkas raksasa ini. Ice terus menarik kuasanya yang sudah tersebar dan memusatkannya di bawah kaki. Tentu saja, sebagian dipakai untuk membantu menyerang si **mantan** majikan. Retak'ka benar-benar tidak tau malu. Ice selalu melihat orang yang tinggi egonya adalah seseorang yang menjijikan.

"Ukh," kepala Ice sakit. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Terlebih tenaganya dikuras habis oleh batu kuning yang mengendalikannya itu. Ice belum bisa istirahat. Tidak. Masih belum. Retak'ka belum tumbang. Ice belum bisa istirahat kalau semuanya belum selesai.

Semakin banyak balok es dan berbagai variasi serangan yang Ice berikan sama sekali tidak membuat Retak'ka kualahan. Dia mengaktifkan elemen api lalu menyerang balik, menghindar, dan berpikir harus secepat apa dia agar bisa meraih si elemen air dan es dengan serangan yang seperti ini. Solar dan Halilintar yang sudah setengah bebas dari kurungan es pun bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Retak'ka mengambil kuasa elemen api? Solar melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Blaze yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, Blaze masih ada. Bagaimana mungkin? Nah loh, Solar bingung.

Jari panjang dengan kuku hitam itu dijentikkan dan muncul api besar yang melelehkan es cakar kucing yang masih mengejarnya. Retak'ka berdecak kesal, dia tidak bisa membuang waktunya lebih dari ini. Dia harus cepat sebelum kurungan es yang menahan pecahan elemental dan dua anggota TAPOPS itu menghilang. Sebelum mereka bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Meski ada kemungkinan besar tenaga mereka sudah habis, tapi tentunya pasti ada saja kejutan, kan? Ice juga sudah menarik kuasanya itu dan… apakah dia sadar ini? Tindakannya itu malah membuat tubuhnya membeku. Apa yang Ice lakukan? Apakah dia sengaja? Apakah dia sedang memikirkan rencana lain? Mungkin dengan… mengubah tubuh replikanya ini menjadi kuasanya sendiri?

Siapa yang tau?

"Menyusahkan," Retak'ka menggerutu. Apa dengan ini rencananya rusak? Tidak, jika dia berhasil mengambil paksa kuasa air dan es terlebih dahulu sebelum Ice benar-benar berubah bentuk. Alien mirip primata itu berlari. Lebih fokus untuk menghindar dan meloloskan diri dari jeratan es-es yang berubah menjadi sulur untuk menangkapnya itu dibanding melempari bola api. Dia harus cepat karena Ice tinggal kepalanya saja yang belum beku. Jika terlambat sedikit saja maka rencananya langsung gagal. Mencari keberadaan asli Ice juga akan sangat susah dan menjebak.

Ice, yang kakinya sudah menyatu dengan lantai, sadar kalau akan di ambil paksa dia lalu mundur. Pergelangan kakinya dipatahkan dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke samping. Ice menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih ada sebagai penopang. Tangan kanannya yang belum terbentuk sempurna diulurkan dan tubuhnya di seret maju. Bersamaan dengan itu Ice mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi air. Dia tampak seperti _slime_ biru yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Solar dan Halilintar yang melihat itu tentunya kaget luar biasa. Mereka tidak tau kalau si pemalas itu bisa melakukan itu. Di tambah, jika dia saja bisa melakukan hal tersebut berarti ada kemungkinan elemen lain juga bisa, kan? Oh, Solar tidak sabar melakukan penelitian begitu masalah ini berakhir! Menarik sekali! Dia tidak pernah tau.

Retak'ka menggeram marah lalu menghantam dirinya ke Ice. Tentu saja, Ice langsung memisahkan dirinya sebelum terkena serangan. Ice sempat menyerang dengan wujud airnya. Retak'ka seperti melawan seseorang dengan wujud cair. Ice memisahkan sebagian dirinya dan mengubahnya menjadi jarum air tapi Retak'ka keduluan mengelak. Dia menghindar tepat waktu. Potongan itu kembali lagi lalu Ice (yang masih dalam wujud air) kembali ke wujudnya, menjadi replika Boboiboy, dan mengubah tangannya menjadi sabit. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mengabur tapi Ice masih bisa mengatasi itu dengan baik. Tubuhnya refleks mengambil ahli, tubuhnya sudah terbiasa berada di dalam pertarungan. Ice mengerjap beberapa kali, pandangannya sempat menghitam beberapa detik tapi sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Retak'ka yang kelihatan murka sekali. Tubuhnya saja sampai berwarna merah pekat juga sedikit dikelilingi api.

"Kau!" geramnya. Wajahnya bertambah merah. "Harusnya kau patuh padaku!"

ZRASH!

Karena refleksnya yang hebat, Retak'ka berhasil menghindar pedang halilintar. Tanpa ada goresan di pipi. Seakan-akan dia sudah tau kalau serangan mendadak itu bukanlah serangan mendadak. Decakan lidah terdengar, wajah Retak'ka benar-benar masam, tidak sedap dilihat. Dia menatap marah pada Halilintar yang masih mau-maunya bertarung meski kondisinya sendiri belum pulih.

Elemen petir itu masih gemetaran dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih kebas. Halilintar benar-benar nekat. Nafasnya terengah dan berkeringat dingin. Tangan kanannya memeluk perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Retak'ka yang juga memberi tatapan sama. Solar masih belum bisa bergerak. Juga dengan Laksamana Tarung. Apalagi dengan Fang dan pecahan Boboiboy lain yang belum sadar dari tidur cantik.

Retak'ka menghela nafas kasar dan maju melangkah mendekat tapi Halilintar melempar pedang lagi yang berhasil kembali di hindari. "Cukup!" Retak'ka muak. Kemudian mengaktifkan elemen air dan es yang sempat dia curi dari Ice di pertarungan sebelumnya, mematikan api yang mengelilinginya lalu menggerakan tangannya dan muncullah penjara es yang menjerat Halilintar. "Kau mengganggu!" teriak Retak'ka marah. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK DIAM SAJA DI SANA?!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan Retak'ka memicu pertumbuhan penjara es lebih agresif dan melukai Halilintar. Halilintar berteriak kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakan perutnya di tusuk es-es tajam.

KRAK! PRANG!

Kali ini, tangan kiri Ice yang copot dan pecah. Nafasnya putus-putus, tubuhnya gemetar, dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia bahkan bisa melihat kunang-kunang berkumpul menghalangi pandangannya. Ice ambruk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ice menutup matanya, siap menerima rasa sakit karena menghantam lantai. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang yang ada malah Ice bisa merasakan tangan besar yang menahan pundaknya. Dan tiba-tiba…

GREB!

"AKH!"

Lehernya dicekik. Sangat kuat. Ice bahkan bisa mendengar suara retakkan es yang menyelimuti lehernya. Tubuhnya diangkat dan cekikan di leher makin menguat. Ice sangat yakin kalau saja tenaga cekikannya diperkuat lagi, lehernya akan patah. Mata biru pucat itu terbuka. Dengan pandangan yang kabur dan berair, Ice bisa merasakan jelas kemarahan Retak'ka.

"Kau membuat semuanya susah!" geramnya. "Kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

"Lepaskan dia!" Laksamana Tarung memperingatkan. Tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakan, meski sedikit. "Sudah cukup dengan segala hal ini! Ku perintahkan kau, lepaskan dia!"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku, hah?!" Retak'ka memandang sinis Laksamana Tarung yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kemudian berdecih kesal. _Mood_nya sudah hancur. Sekarang, rasanya dia ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Diam-diam, Ice meregenerasi tangan kanannya. Masih dalam bentuk kerangka, masih sangat rapuh. Tapi Ice tidak membentuk tangannya menjadi seperti yang seharusnya. Tangan kanannya dibentuk seperti kaki serangga dengan ujung yang sangat tajam. Ice rupanya juga nekat. Dia tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk memberontak, nafasnya hampir habis, dan dia kesakitan. Ice sudah bersiap. Tinggal menusuk tangan Retak'ka dan dia akan terbebas. Solar, di belakangnya, juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda posisi menembak. "Bodohnya kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku!"

Retak'ka menarik tangan kanannya sampai putus dan mencengkramnya erat sampai ada yang patah. Kemudia tangan kanan itu dia serap dan masuk ke tubuhnya. Ice berteriak kesakitan. "Kau terus saja memberontak," Retak'ka melebarkan telapak tangannya yang bebas dan mengarahkan di depan wajah Ice yang masih meringis.

Mata Solar bercahaya begitu juga dengan tangannya. Kuasa elemen cahaya itu sudah siap menembak, tinggal meledakkannya, tapi sayang dia tidak tau sedari tadi ada yang memerhatikannya. Ketika Solar akan menembak, pundaknya tertembak sehingga serangan yang sedang dilancarkan gagal. Ayu yu yang bersembunyi di kejauhan mengokang senjatanya dan kembali membidik Solar. Siapa tau dia akan melakukan hal lain, kan? Gogobi melompat dan menyerang Laksamana Tarung dari belakang. Laksamana Tarung yang ternyata memiliki kepekaan dan stamina yang luar biasa menghindar dan keduanya pun terlibat pertarungan. Cakada menjaga Halilintar. Meski terlihat tidak berdaya dan terluka, Halilintar masih bisa menggerakkan tangan dan melempar sesuatu. Ekor Cakada yang terdapat sabit itu menekan leher Halilintar. Secara langsung mengancamnya jika melakukan sesuatu maka lehernya disaat itu juga terpotong. Kechik sendiri menyiapkan pesawat luar angkasa mereka yang disembunyikan.

"Usahamu untuk kabur sia-sia," ucap Retak'ka. Lalu telapak tangannya bercahaya, "Kembalilah."

Ice tidak berteriak kesakitan ketika dirinya dipaksa keluar dari tubuh replikanya dan berpindah ke dalam diri Retak'ka. Dia diam, seperti ketika dia berkali-kali terluka di pertarungan saat batu kuning itu masing mengendalikannya. Tidak mengernyit, menggertakkan gigi, atau pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"KAK ICE!" teriak Solar horor.

Retak'ka tertawa. Entah kenapa, padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang sedang terjadi. Penjahat tuh memang aneh. Suka ketawa sendiri. Tapi saya suka. Lho?

"Aku menang!" serunya. Kemudian tertawa lagi. "Kali ini aku yang berhasil! Kali ini aku akan merebut segalanya! Milikku! Kuasa-kuasaku akhirnya kembali lagi!"

Selagi Retak'ka merayakan kemenangannya (lagi), kaki kanan Ice copot dan pecah. Kemudian pecahannya itu membentuk keping es kecil. Tumbuhnya lambat dan juga diam-diam menyebar dan menyelinap ke posisi masing-masing anak buah si alien mirip primata. Ice harus cepat. Dia sudah lima puluh dua persen diserap dan untuk keadaannya yang luar biasa capek ini, menyiapkan jebakan seperti itu sudah sangat menguras tenaga. Ice mengernyit sakit. Bagaimana pun, dipisahkan secara paksa dengan tubuh replika sangatlah sakit. Rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Kaki kanan Ice terus retak dan serpihannya yang jatuh ke lantai terus membentuk sebuah jalur. Sampai saat tubuh Ice sudah lenyap, dirinya sudah sembilan puluh delapan persen diserap. Sekarang dia hanyalah sebuah gas tidak berdaya. Ice berhasil direbut. Dan dia tidak tau mana yang lebih baik, dijadikan bualan atau dipaksa masuk ke tubuh orang yang paling dia benci.

Tubuh Retak'ka agak bercahaya dan di dadanya muncul simbol elemen air dan es. Retak'ka lalu melihat kedua tangannya yang sekarang memutih karena bunga es kecil tumbuh. Menyelimutinya dan melindunginya protektif. Dia juga memerhatikan perubahan tubuhnya karena kuasa dua elemen itu aktif. Ice sangat jarang dipakai, Retak'ka sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya menggunakan kuasa dua elemen itu. Salahnya memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Tapi, hei! Retak'ka tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika dia lebih tertarik pada kuasa elemen yang jelas-jelas hebat secara kasat mata. Toh, pada dasarnya semua orang juga begitu, kan? Selalu memerhatikan yang bening dan berkilauan.

"Ice, kuasaku, tolong maafkan aku yang berani melupakanmu,"Retak'ka bermonolog. "Kau itu luar biasa. Kuasa-kuasaku memang luar biasa. Tapi terkhusus untukmu, kau sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana caramu memakai kekuatanmu sendiri, gaya bertarungmu, nalurimu, dan kreativitasmu itu. Bukan main. Kau bahkan berkali-kali berhasil membuat musuh kerepotan. Kau cekatan dan pintar. Di luar dugaan, kau bahkan bergerak sangat cepat dan brutal." Senyum Retak'ka muncul. Dan semakin lebar lalu tertawa. Di wajahnya sangat jelas terdapat kebahagiaan.

Di kejauhan, Halilintar menggertakan giginya kesal. Saudaranya berhasil direbut dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Persis seperti waktu itu.

Kenapa? Halilintar bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus kembali? Dan bagaimana caranya di kembali beserta anak buahnya ini? Dan kenapa Retak'ka bisa-bisanya masih punya keinginan untuk merebut mereka lagi? Tidakkah dia kapok dengan kekalahan itu? Dan lagi, kalau Halilintar ingat-ingat, alien bermuka mirip primata ini satu-satunya dari sekian tuan yang pantang menyerah mendapatkan apa yang dia rasa miliknya. Bahkan jika benda yang dia punya itu diberi atau dicuri, Retak'ka tetap akan mengambil kembali.

Retak'ka sepertinya tidak paham arti dari pindah kepemilikkan.

"Sekarang, kenapa kita tidak melakukan sedikit uji coba?" katanya. Lalu dia melihat pertarungan antara Gogobi dengan Laksamana Tarung yang berlangsung tidak seimbang. Laksamana Tarung berkali-kali jatuh karena kondisinya yang belum stabil sehingga membuat celah besar pada Gogobi. Tapi meski berada dalam kondisi tidak prima (bahkan bisa dibilang sedang terluka) Laksamana Tarung masih bisa menyeimbangi gerakan Gogobi. Dia juga berhasil meninju Gogobi sampai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Masih bisa," ucap Laksamana Tarung pelan. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba berdenyut dan kakinya mulai gemetaran. Laksamana Tarung sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain lebih jauh dari ini. Bahkan dia ragu apakah dia bisa bertahan selama sepuluh menit kedepan. Dia juga tidak bisa memberi waktu untuk sekedar memberi sinyal SOS dan menunggu Fang beserta Boboiboy bangun akan sangat lama. Ditambah juga, tidak ada kemungkinan apakah Retak'ka tidak akan mengambil semua kuasanya di saat seperti ini. Semua kuasa elemental sudah tumbang dan itu mempermudah pekerjaan Retak'ka dalam mengumpulkan mereka semua lagi.

Keringat turun dari pelipisnya, Laksamana Tarung berpikir keras apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Saat berpikir, dia bisa merasakan lantai agak bergetar dan langsung menghindar dari balok es yang berusaha menjeratnya lagi.

Retak'ka berdecak kagum. "Oh! Rupanya kau sadar dengan serangan itu," pujinya. Kemudian dia mengayunkan tangannya lagi, balok es muncul. Kali ini mulai berpecah dan membentuk kelinci yang menyebar, berlarian ke sana kemari. Laksamana Tarung berusaha menghindar dan berlari, dia tidak mungkin memecahkan kelinci-kelinci itu dengan tangan kosong karena ketika kelinci itu disentuh mereka akan berubah menjadi bunga es besar. Yang tentunya akan menjadi penjara bagi siapa pun yang dikeroyok kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Ini menyenangkan!" seru Retak'ka. Dia tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Retak'ka pun tak menyangka akan bisa semudah ini mengendalikan kuasa dua elemen. Karena seingatnya dulu, di saat pertama kali dia menggunakan Ice setelah direbut dari pemilik sebelumnya, Ice menolak mentah-mentah Retak'ka. Dan bahkan hampir membekukan separuh tubuhnya. Ice mengamuk saat itu. Tidak terima harus dipisahkan dari tuannya dan tidak terima harus melayani orang lain. "Kuharap kau tidak harus ku setrum seperti dulu supaya patuh padaku," lagi-lagi Retak'ka bermonolog seorang diri. Diantara tujuh elemen, elemen air dan es berada diurutan paling terakhir sebagai yang paling sering dia gunakan. Selain karena sikap menolak Ice yang ketara, Retak'ka juga mengalami kesulitan mengendalikan dua elemen sekaligus itu yang sering tidak seimbang.

Bukannya merendahkan elemen lain, hanya saja sebagai yang paling kalem, Ice kalau sudah mengamuk (atau hanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya) reaksinya yang paling tidak bisa ditebak.

Mungkin karena itu juga Retak'ka sendiri enggan menggunakannya.

Selama Retak'ka bernostalgia dengan kuasanya sendiri dan menguji cobanya, Gogobi juga masih menyerang Laksamana Tarung penuh semangat, Fang bangun. Tersadar dari pingsan dan perlahan mengumpulkan tenaga juga mengamati keadaan dengan cermat. Alien berambut landak ungu itu berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia lalu melihat Halilintar yang masih terjebak di penjara es dan ada Cakada yang masih siap setia menjaganya. Dan ada Solar yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang pundaknya yang berdarah. Fang perlahan melihat sekitar, memastikan apakah ada semacam musuh yang bersembunyi di kejauhan dan dia menemukannya. Sekilas lihat, luka Solar itu hasil luka tembakan dan tidak ada yang berpotensi memegang senjata api di sekitar mereka jadi Fang yakin pasti ada _sniper_ yang bersembunyi. Juga, Solar itu lumayan peka dengan sekitarnya. Dia pasti bisa membaca gerakan musuhnya. Tapi akan lain cerita jika sang musuh pandai bersembunyi dan menekan hawa keberadaannya.

Fang ingin menolong. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya masih terasa kebas dan dia yakin tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Fang…"

Yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membelalak kaget. "Ochobot," ujarnya dengan pelan. Lalu agak merendah setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. "Kau dari mana saja? Bersembunyi?"

"Ya," katanya sambil mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, karena tidak membantu apa pun. Aku takut jika mereka menemukanku maka…" Ochobot tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Alih-alih, dia menunduk takut. Tubuh bolanya itu digeser agak mendekati Fang.

"Tidak masalah. Malah bagus," balas Fang. Lalu menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa menutupi Ochobot. Retak'ka dan para bawahannya memang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan mengambil Ochobot, tapi berjaga-jaga tidak masalah, kan? "Hei, aku ingin membantu mereka."

Ochobot menatap Fang dengan mata biru besarnya. "Ice… berhasil direbut?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya," kata Fang. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa menggunakanmu untuk merebut Ice kembali seperti yang Boboiboy lakukan saat merebut kuasanya kembali dari orang itu?"

"Aku bisa mempersiapkan diri," ucap Ochobot. "Kita bisa melakukannya tapi kita perlu menunggu Ice memberi celah."

Fang menoleh cepat ke Ochobot. "Apa maksudnya? Dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mematuhi Retak'ka. Jangan ngawur!" katanya. "Kuasa-kuasa yang sudah dapat wadahnya tidak bisa menolak perintah tuannya. Itu mutlak."

"Tidak juga," kata Ochobot agak berbisik. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Fang, membuat dirinya yang sebenarnya bisa berkamuflase ini tenggelam di balik tubuh Fang. Ochobot memelankan suaranya, dia barusan sekilas melihat Cakada menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Dia pasti samar-samar mendengar suara mereka. "Ada kalanya mereka, para kuasa juga _power sphera_, bisa melakukan sebuah penolakan. Namun, hal itu jarang terjadi. Karena kami memang diprogram sejak awal untuk melayani seseorang yang kami lihat pertama kali atau bahkan membantu kami," jelasnya. "Dan kalau pun sampai terjadi sebuah penolakan dan berakibat mengancam nyawa si wadah bahkan lingkungan sekitar, bisa dikatakan kalau kuasa atau _power sphera_ itu sudah sangat terluka. Dengan alasan apa pun, dengan latar belakang apa pun. Maka dari itu," Ochobot menatap Fang penuh harap. Barang kali berusaha membuatnya mengerti. "Aku bilang untuk menunggu Ice memberi celah. Jika sudah seperti itu, kita bisa merebutnya kembali."

'_Meski itu membuatnya kesakitan. Boboiboy adalah prioritas utama sekarang.'_

Fang diam sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Aku paham. Kita tunggu. Aku juga perlu waktu lebih mengumpulkan tenaga,"

Ochobot mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pelan. Terlalu pelan malah. Hampir berupa sebuah gumaman. Ochobot tentu tampak khawatir setelah dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang. Dia khawatir akan banyak hal. Tapi kondisi Boboiboy yang paling dia khawatirkan. Bukannya apa, hanya saja sudah berbulan-bulan Boboiboy tidak menyatu dan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri dengan leluasa tanpa berbagi dengan kuasanya sendiri. Dia tau itu juga bukan keinginan dari Boboiboy sendiri tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Dan Ice, Ochobot tidak tau bagaimana bisa salah satu kuasa yang dia simpan melakukan hal nekat berupa memutuskan komunikasi antar kuasa elemental secara sepihak. Apa dia bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dengan memutus kontak? Bisa saja. Dan sedikit bisa diterima. Namun tetap saja untuk memulihkannya akan susah bahkan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Itu pun ada kemungkinan besar tidak akan sesempurna dulu.

Tapi mari pikirkan itu nanti saja.

Yang Ochobot pikirkan sekarang adalah… apa Fang bisa merebut Ice kembali?

Selama ini, yang bisa merebut kembali suatu kuasa adalah si pemilik terdahulu, atau kita bisa sebut mereka sebagai wadah, dan bukannya orang lain. Maksudnya, dalam konteks untuk menguasai kuasa yang berhasil direbut darinya. Lalu Fang… Ochobot sebenarnya kurang yakin tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Baik dari salah satu pecahan Boboiboy tidak ada yang bisa, hanya Fang yang tersisa. Dan karena ini hanya punya kesempatan satu kali, usaha ini harus berhasil.

Harus. Harus berhasil.

...

Retak'ka bahagia.

Dia begitu menikmati menggunakan kuasanya. Meski bukanlah kuasa awal yang dia kuasai, yakni Solar, tapi dia bisa merasakan euphoria tiada tara. Mungkin. Mungkin, karena Ice sangat susah diatur, diluar dugaan memang, makanya di saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya lebih berharga. Dimensi elemental tinggal bukan cuma Boboiboy yang punya. Dasarnya semua kuasa yang sudah punya majikan atau wadah secara langsung membentuk dimensi tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Yang tentu hanya si majikan yang bisa datang dengan bebas.

Untuk kali pertama Retak'ka merasa bebas.

Tiap kali dia pakai kuasa elemen air dan es, perasaannya selalu was-was. Karena pasti ada saja yang Ice lakukan. Oh. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ice, di dimensinya yang sekarang, tubuhnya hancur dan tidak sadarkan diri. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau Retak'ka sempat sengaja membuat tubuh replika yang Ice buat kali ini dihancurkan. Tidak ada yang tau.

"Kurang ajar," umpat Solar. Keringat dingin menetes dari dagu, tangan kirinya menekan luka di bahu. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang sebenarnya tidak mempan. Solar berdecak kesal. "Kau melukainya lagi!" teriaknya marah.

Solar berusaha bangkit. Dia ingin duduk atau kalau bisa berdiri. Meski sempoyongan, tidak apa. Karena kalau dia berdiri setidaknya itu menunjukkan kalau dia masih kuat. Meski susah, meski perlu waktu, meski harus terus jatuh, tidak apa. Yang penting jangan sampai hilang kesadaran. Jika dia sampai pingsan, rasa sakit akibat luka di bahu akan terbagi. Untuk sekarang yang masih sadar diantara mereka berenam hanya ada Solar dan Halilintar. Si pecahan pertama sepertinya perlu diapresiasi. Berhasil bertahan di kekacauan yang berlangsung sangat cepat (bagaikan mimpi buruk yang nyata) dan menyaksikan semua kejadian merupakan suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Lalu Solar? Tidak perlulah. Solar sudah terlalu sering dipuji. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin berbagi pada saudaranya itu. Menjadi yang pertama tidak terlalu buruk.

"Oh, kau masih sadar?" Suara berat Retak'ka tiba-tiba terdengar. Solar langsung mendongak dengan wajah penuh peluh dan kesakitan. Senyum sombong adalah hal pertama yang Solar lihat. Sial. Dia ingin sekali rasanya menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari Retak'ka. "Kau memang hebat. Bisa bertahan selama itu dengan baik. Dua kuasa terhebatku."

"Hentikan itu! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau masih berhak menggunakan kami! Kau bukan orang yang harus dipatuhi lagi!" geram Solar. "Dan berhenti melukai Kak Ice! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu tiap kali menggunakan kuasanya?!"

Retak'ka mendengus. "'Kakak', kau juga ikut-ikutan mereka rupanya. Aku tidak paham kenapa kalian malah saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan honorifik. Itu tidak berguna. Kalian bahkan bukan saudara dan tidak tau juga siapa yang paling tua. Honorifik 'kakak' atau semacamnya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Nafasnya memberat dan Solar masih berusaha untuk berdiri. "Kau! Merencanakan semuanya! Tidak mungkin kau 'tidak sengaja' menemukan Kak Blaze dan Kak Ice di planet itu. Tidak. Kau bahkan sengaja membuat laporan palsu supaya kami kesana!"

Retak'ka menyeringai senang. "Tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kau memang paham rupanya. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha tidak membuat kejanggalan namun tetap saja kau sadar. Benar-benar. Rasanya kau seperti tau saja apa yang ada dipikiranku ini." Retak'ka mengetuk kepalanya pelan dengan jari telunjuk. "Atau sebenarnya kau ini memang tau apa yang ada dipikiranku?"

"Masa bodo," ucap Solar kesal. Lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Kau belajar dari kesalahanmu makanya kau pilih dia. Atau kau baru ingat kalau sebenarnya kau sendiri punya kuasa dua elemen? Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi majikanku, kau sangat payah."

Seringaiannya makin lebar. Oh, rupanya Solar paham. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun lagi. Toh, kau sudah tau semua. Kau tidak seru juga," kata Retak'ka.

Solar memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sifatku ini sifatmu juga. Tiap kuasa akan mengambil setidaknya satu atau dua sifat majikannya sendiri," katanya. "Kau menggelikan. Hentikan itu!"

"Kau memang hebat. Bahkan banyak yang mengakui kalau kau, elemen cahaya aka energi bintang, disebut-sebut sebagai elemental terkuat. Dan terpintar juga cerdik. Aku tidak meragukan itu," puji Retak'ka. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa tiap kali bicara pada kuasanya sendiri harus melakukan apa. Solar sangat suka dipuji. Dan melihat telinganya yang agak merah, karena terlalu senang, rupanya cara ini memang tidak pernah salah.

Solar berdecak kesal. "Kau sedang memuji dirimu sendiri. Hentikan,"

Retak'ka tertawa kemudian perlahan mendekati Solar yang masih bersikeras berdiri meski tubuhnya tetap jatuh. "Kau keras kepala juga," dia mengabaikan teriakan tidak terima Solar. "Jika kau terus melakukan itu, kau hanya akan membuang tenagamu sendiri. Sia-sia saja."

Mereka berdua mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dimana Laksamana Tarung yang sudah hampir dibatas kesadarannya dengan Gogobi yang masih saja mengajaknya bermain, Halilintar dan Cakada yang saling melempar tatapan dingin, dan Fang… Tentu saja Solar sadar kalau Fang sudah siuman. Dia dan Ochobot, yang datang entah dari mana, tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya mengarah satu hal yang sudah bisa ditebak apa itu. Bagus. Tapi bagaimana?

Ochobot memang menjadi media, perantaranya atau wadahnya, tapi untuk yang menarik kembali suatu kuasa haruslah pemilik terdahulu kuasa tersebut. Kecuali, jika seseorang itu memang ingin kuasa yang dia ambil menjadi miliknya.

Karena selama ini memang siklusnya seperti itu.

Solar hanya takut jika usaha mereka gagal dan semua kuasa elemental direbut kembali. Lalu Boboiboy bagaimana? Apa tubuhnya bisa kembali setelah semua kuasa elementalnya direbut habis? Atau tubuhnya malah melebur karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melakukan penyatuan? Itu mimpi buruk.

Menghela nafas panjang. Solar mengumpat kecil karena tubuhnya malah semakin gemetar dan keringat dingin semakin banyak keluar. "Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi? Mengambil kami? Dan menggunakan kuasa kami dengan sesuka hati?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Retak'ka. Tangan kanannya dinaikkan, hampir menyentuh wajah penuh peluh Solar. "Bukannya wajar mengambil barang milikmu yang dicuri?"

"Kami bukan barang," kata Solar kalem. Bahkan ketika tangan besar dengan kuku runcing hitam Retak'ka mulai berpindah ke lehernya, Solar masih tenang. Adem ayem. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang pendapat kami? Sama sekali?" Retak'ka mulai mencekiknya. "Kau majikan yang buruk. Pantas saja kami begitu membencimu." Lehernya mulai panas. Solar bisa melihat cahaya kuning mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gawat. Dia akan direbut lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Solar menelan ludahnya sendiri susah payah. "Kak Ice," panggilnya. Retak'ka mengerutkan dahi tidak paham. "Kalau kakak mau melakukannya sekarang, lakukanlah."

Dahi Retak'ka dikerutkan dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tau ternyata kuasa awalnya ini suka melantur. "Apa kau baru saja–"

"_Aku membencimu."_

Retak'ka menarik tangannya yang tiba-tiba tertusuk sesuatu. Solar bebas. Lalu langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang nyeri. Retak'ka memeriksa tangannya dan kaget setengah mati saat melihat ada bunga es besar di sana. Dan apakah dia baru saja berhalusinasi? Di bunga es itu Retak'ka bisa melihat Ice menatapnya dingin dengan wajahnya yang hancur.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa– ARGH!"

"_Aku sangat membencimu."_

Retak'ka kembali diserang. Ice melakukan penolakan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya tiap kali alien primata ini menggunakan kuasanya tanpa izin. Retak'ka mundur beberapa langkah. Nafasnya jadi cepat dan tidak beraturan tapi belum ada semenit dia mengatur nafas, Ice lagi-lagi menyerang. Tidak memberinya waktu jeda untuk sekedar mengatur nafas. Kali ini kaki kanannya dibekukan. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Ice tidak pernah main-main saat melakukan penolakan. Dia akan membekukannya sampai ke tulang.

"Keparat! Kau kuasaku!" Retak'ka marah. Lagi-lagi dia ditolak. Dan serangan kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari terakhir yang dia ingat. Sebenci apa kuasanya yang satu ini sampai tega menyerang dan menyakitinya? Salah apa Retak'ka? "Kau sepatutnya patuh padaku bukannya melawan!" Di teriakannya ini secara tak sengaja membuat percikan listrik kecil. Residu elemen petir keluar. Listriknya warna merah. Voltra, kuasa tingkat tiga dari elemen petir. Retak'ka inginnya menggunakan residu dari elemen petir itu untuk menenangkan Ice yang mengamuk. Tapi berhubung residu, bekas bahkan sisaan, berjumlah sedikit dan Retak'ka sendiri yakin sekali residu itu tidak kuat untuk melakukan serangan, bahkan serangan kecil sekalipun, dia pun mengurungnya.

Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal Retak'ka ingin sekali menggelitiki si beruang kutub sampai jatuh tersungkur karena kegelian. Sayang, ya. Itu hanya bisa berupa sebuah keinginan.

Retak'ka pun juga tak bisa menonaktifkan kuasa dua elemen yang sedang mengamuk ini. Kuasanya sekarang hanya itu. Jika dia ingin mengaktifkan elemen lain, sebisa mungkin haruslah kuasa yang berlawanan. Supaya Ice tidak bisa menyerangnya lagi atau setidaknya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Retak'ka berdecak kesal, giginya gemeretak. Dia sangat kesal juga kesakitan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku?! Apa kau harus dihukum dulu supaya bisa patuh padaku?!" tanyanya lalu memukul keras dadanya yang terbungkus armor. Bunga es besar yang tumbuh di tangannya pun retak tapi kemudian kembali tumbuh. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pasak besar dengan kasar. Sakit sekali. Sampai-sampai membuat Retak'ka kembali menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya agak limbung, ketika kaki kirinya sedikit bergeser tiba-tiba muncul keping salju besar dengan cabang yang banyak. _Radiating dendrite_. Keping salju itu bergerak seperti gir mesin lalu berhenti. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya muncul keping salju besar di bawah kaki para pengikut Retak'ka.

"Hah? Apa ini?" seru Gogobi kebingungan.

Retak'ka pun was-was. Ice tidak pernah ragu melakukan apa pun. Dia akan selalu maju dan tidak akan berhenti sampai apa yang dikerjakannya selesai. Retak'ka tau, seharusnya dia menyiapkan sesuatu dan memerintahkan, ketika batu kuning yang dia pegang masih ada, untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan perintahnya. Intinya, jangan melawan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Bodohnya dia yang percaya saja Ice tidak akan berpikir untuk meloloskan diri. Dia itu cerdik. Bahkan hampir selalu selangkah kedepan dari Solar.

Tapi sepertinya, Ice memang tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Keping salju dibawah kakinya bersinar dan perlahan keluar es dari sana. Es-es itu merambat ke kaki mereka, berusaha sekuat dan secepat mungkin menahan siapa dan apa pun. Retak'ka dan para pengikutnya, yakni para penggali kristal, tidak sempat memikirkan rencana perlawanan sehingga hanya bisa menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Tak sampai disitu saja, Fang mengarahkan Ochobot ke pemilik kuasa tujuh elemental terdahulu itu dan mulai menarik paksa elemen air dan es yang baru beberapa jam dia rebut.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi!" seru Retak'ka panik. Dia bisa merasakan kuasa elemen air dan es keluar dari tubuhnya perlahan. Giginya gemeretak kesal. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan kuasanya lagi. Retak'ka sudah susah payah melakukan upaya balas dendam ini. Tidak mungkin malah berakhir dengan tangan kosong. Tidak! Dia tidak mau! Kalau pun dia harus dikurung di penjara es, Ice harus bersamanya. Dia tetap akan mempertahankan kuasanya sampai kapan pun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil kuasanya lagi.

"Kau harus tetap di sini! Bersamaku!" Retak'ka mencoba menggapai gas biru pucat, yakni tak lain adalah Ice, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih terbebas. Tangannya tergepal kuat. Dirinya seperti sedang mencengkram lengan seseorang. Seolah memaksa orang itu untuk tetap tinggal. "Sampai kapan pun," wajahnya mulai membeku. Hanya setengah tapi seharusnya cukup membuatnya bungkam karena rasa dingin yang menusuk. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Fang jatuh terjengkang ke belakang sambil memeluk Ochobot usai melakukan perebutan kuasa.

Fang mengerang sakit. Tangannya, yang sudah dilapisi sarung tangan kuasa bayang, terluka parah bahkan sampai berdarah. Fang kembali mengerang kesakitan saat memaksakan membuka jari-jarinya. Dia bahkan sempat mendengar suara 'krak' cukup nyaring. Tidak tau apakah itu suara tulangnya yang patah atau sesuatu yang lain, Fang tidak mau tau. "Ochobot, bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah. Satu hal yang dia tidak tau adalah ketika menyerap suatu kuasa dari orang lain ternyata memiliki tekanan yang sangat besar. Fang sempat kepayahan dan hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Untunglah dia berhasil bertahan. "Ochobot?" panggilnya.

"Be-berhasil," ucap Ochobot. Mata biru besar itu berubah menjadi garis lurus dan suara mesin bekerja terdengar nyaring. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya. Suaranya agak bergetar begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Sepertinya beban yang baru dia ambil sangat berat sampai-sampai membuat suara mesinnya terdengar nyaring. "Aku perlu menyesuaikan. Tapi tenang saja! Kita berhasil mendapatkan kuasa elemen air dan es."

Fang mengangguk paham. Lalu perlahan menaruh Ochobot di lantai, melepas sarung tangan kuasa bayang, dan memperhatikan tangannya yang berdarah dan tersayat. "Ternyata berat juga," katanya pelan. Lalu meringis ketika berusaha menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang sudah menyedihkan.

Disisi lain, Laksamana Tarung bisa bernafas lega. Dia akhirnya bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya dengan bebas. _'Ini sudah berakhir,'_ pikirnya. _'Akhirnya sudah berakhir.'_ Laksamana Tarung menghela nafas lega. Dia lelah. Lalu melihat keadaan sekitar yang ternyata sangatlah berantakan dari yang dia kira membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas. _'Perbaikan. Butuh perbaikan lagi,'_ pikirnya.

Laksamana Tarung lelah. Secara fisik dan mental.

Sehabis luka-lukanya sembuh, dia harus memutar otaknya berkali-kali untuk mencegah hal yang semacam ini. Hah… Untuk pertama kalinya Laksamana Tarung merasa kesal dengan regenerasinya yang bisa terbilang cepat. Dia ingin malas-malasan dan menikmati masa istirahatnya sesekali.

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa diam berlama-lama. Dia punya kewajiban yang tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Laksamana Tarung berdiri dan jalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Solar yang mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak syok. Jika tidak, dia akan mengalami pendarahan.

Halilintar sudah diujung tanduk. Sebenarnya perasaan ingin jatuh bebas di lantai dan menutup mata sudah dirasakannya berkali-kali. Dan ingin sekali Halilintar lepaskan perasaan mual dan tidak enak itu. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya menahan semua perasaan itu sampai sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya harus terus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Meski pada akhirnya bukan dia yang mengakhiri tapi upaya Halilintar sangat membantu.

Matanya sudah sangat berat. Tubuhnya juga dan dia masih terjebak di penjara es dengan perutnya yang terluka lebar. Gawat. Ini gawat sekali. Sudah kedinginan dia juga pendarahan. Wah… apa ini? Apakah ini semacam hukuman untuknya? Jika iya, hukumannya kejam sekali.

Rasa hangat muncul dan perlahan menjalar di tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa ini. Halilintar menggerakkan matanya yang hampir tertutup itu ke samping. Samar, bisa dia lihat Blaze yang sama kacaunya menyentuh penjara es dengan kedua tangannya yang berwarna merah oranye. "Ice berhasil direbut," kata Blaze dengan kalem. Sesuatu yang sangat langka terjadi. "Fang yang melakukannya. Aku tidak tau kakak melihatnya atau tidak. Tapi kemungkinan tidak karena terlalu sibuk mempertahankan kesadaran agar rasa sakit yang kau rasakan tidak terbagi. Tapi dari pada itu, dari pada memujimu karena kau tidak suka dipuji, aku cukup kaget Fang berhasil melakukannya. Maksudku… Kak Hali paham, kan?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Blaze pun juga tidak terlalu peduli. Dia paham kakaknya itu sudah sangat kehabisan tenaga. "Solar sedang diobati. Kalau… kau ingin tau," Halilintar pun menyipitkan matanya supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan ya, dia bisa melihat (meski sudah abu-abu) Thorn yang menggunakan kuasa penyembuh dan Laksamana Tarung yang menjadi perawat dadakan. Halilintar juga bisa melihat Gempa yang menggendong Taufan di punggung yang pelan-pelan jalan mendekati Fang dan Ochobot. Bertanya perihal Ice dan hal lain sebagainya. Kepalanya sakit. Halilintar tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa dulu. Oh iya, Taufan. Bagaimana kepalanya?

"Kepala Kak Taufan sudah membaik. Lukanya sudah ditutup tapi perlu perawatan lanjut. Thorn, melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Blaze dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Halilintar yang sudah terbebas setengah. Matanya melirik sekilas Halilintar yang lemas tidak berdaya. "Istirahat saja. Tidak apa. Kak Hali sudah berjuang keras, terima kasih untuk tetap bangun dan melihat semuanya." Setelah mendengar itu Halilintar menutup mata dan istirahat sesuai apa yang Blaze katakan.

Sesudah memastikan pecahan pertama istirahat total, Blaze menoleh ke samping dimana Cakada dibekukan lalu melihat ke Gogobi, Ayu yu, Kechik (yang pasti ikut membeku di suatu tempat), dan Retak'ka dengan posisinya yang menggelikan. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh maka penjara es yang berisikan Retak'ka yang ditatapnya ini sudah berlubang. Tidak tau apakah level benci Blaze setara dengan Ice tapi dia menyayangkan tidak bisa ambil bagian menghajar si alien primata itu. Mulutnya sedikit dimajukan, Blaze cemberut.

"_Blaze,"_ sebuah suara memanggilnya. Blaze tau siapa itu. Dia sudah kenal mati pemilik suara ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah selesai," katanya. "Kita perlu menunggu sedikit, sampai semuanya sembuh. Sampai semuanya pulih. Sampai Ochobot sendiri yang mengizinkan, kita hanya bisa menunggu seperti yang sudah kita lakukan. Lalu setelahnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu dengan leluasa lagi."

Yah… mari berdoa yang terbaik saja.

Semuanya, terutama Boboiboy dan para elemental, ingin masalah ini segera berakhir. Dan akhir dari segala permasalahan panjang ini adalah sekarang. Bagaimana pun, mereka ingin melepaskan tali tambang besar yang melilit tubuh mereka kencang-kencang.

Pada akhirnya, segalanya memiliki akhir.

Atau tidak?

||3 bulan kemudian||

"Huh? Ma-maksudmu tidak bisa apa?"

Ochobot itu robot. Dia tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya emosi seperti manusia, atau dalam konteks luasnya makhluk hidup, hanya bisa mempelajari tapi tidak merasakan. Dengan wajah syok dan keringat dingin yang jatuh bebas di pelipis salah satu tubuh replika Boboiboy, cukup membuatnya tau kalau perasaan yang mereka rasakan sekarang adalah takut, gelisah, dan putus asa. Harusnya, sesuatu yang berbau emosi begini tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Tapi mungkin karena sudah memiliki semacam ikatan dan Ochobot sendiri juga sengaja selalu menganalisa kondisi tubuh Boboiboy yang dipecah-pecah itu membuatnya merasa kasihan. Terlebih dengan ekspresinya yang hampir menangis, membuat Ochobot semakin tidak tega.

"Aku bilang, 'akan ada kendala saat aku mencoba mengembalikan Ice ke jam kuasa' bukannya tidak bisa. Itu dua hal yang berbeda," Ochobot menjelaskan dengan kalem dan pelan. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin apa kendalanya. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak terlalu tau."

"Kendala apa?" tanya Taufan. Kepalanya masih diperban dan ada plester di pipi kirinya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan jalan-jalan walau sebentar. Luka dikepalanya cukup serius. "Perasaan, waktu itu tidak sampai ada kendala. Cenderung baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Jam kuasa juga tidak rusak."

"Itu karena kalian berhasil direbut sepenuhnya. Seratus persen. Sedangkan untuk kasus kali ini tidak," jelas Ochobot lagi. Lalu buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum ada dari enam pecahan kuasa elemental yang protes. Blaze sudah membuka mulutnya. "Untuk bisa menggunakan suatu kuasa yang direbut sepenuhnya, atau bisa dikatakan hampir setara dengan merebutnya sampai tuntas seratus persen, paling minimal empat puluh lima persen. Itu pun juga tidak akan memiliki daya yang kuat seperti yang seharusnya. Hanya agak… menyerupai."

"Tapi kau sendiri bilang berhasil merebut Ice," kata Solar. Lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi kau berhasil atau tidak?"

"Berhasil, Solar." Ochobot menutup mata, mencoba tenang. Keragu-raguan Solar membuatnya tegang. "Ice berhasil direbut. Meski hanya enam puluh tiga persen, setidaknya itu sudah diatas batas minimal. Kalian– Ah, maksudku, Boboiboy. Kau masih bisa menggunakan kuasa elemen air dan es seperti biasanya. Dan Ice masih bisa kembali masuk ke jam kuasamu seperti biasanya. Tapi, memang untuk sekarang akan sedikit susah. Dengan Ice yang sengaja memutuskan koneksi ke kalian semua, untuk selanjutnya akan sulit bagi kalian untuk sekedar berkomunikasi. Boboiboy, kau harus membuat melakukan sesuatu agar Ice bisa memperbaiki koneksinya. Hanya dia yang bisa memperbaikinya. Dia yang merusak, dia juga yang membetulkan. Itu memang sudah aturannya, Halilintar. Tolong pahami."

Halilintar berdecak pelan.

"Jika kalian bertanya kenapa hanya enam puluh tiga persen yang bisa aku rebut itu karena Retak'ka juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Dia, Retak'ka, dengan sisa kekuatannya mengambil paksa Ice sebelum membeku. Karena ada dua gaya tarikan yang sama-sama kuat, suatu kuasa secara tak sadar akan berpencar dan mengikuti arus gaya tarik tersebut." Usai mengatakan itu, Ochobot mendapat laporan akan perubahan emosi para pecahan Boboiboy yang jatuh bebas. "Jangan khawatir," Ochobot berusaha menyemangati. Karena dari data yang didapatkannya, emosi para pecahan Boboiboy itu sudah berada di zona merah. Ochobot harus mengatakan sesuatu agar warna merah itu berubah menjadi biru. Atau setidaknya hijau. "Ice tetap akan kembali. Hanya saja tidak sekarang. Kalian masih terluka, akan sangat beresiko jika aku mengembalikan Ice ke jam kuasa dan kalian semua bersatu. Ingat kataku, jaga emosi dan pikiran. Jangan sampai goyah. Jaga juga fisik kalian. Jika sampai terluka, entah dengan alasan apa pun itu, kalian harus menunggu luka tersebut sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Boboiboy," panggil Ochobot. Thorn mendongak dan menatapnya dalam. Awalnya Ochobot sendiri ragu apakah Boboiboy ada diantara enam tubuh pecahannya atau bersembunyi seperti biasa. Tapi tatapan hangat Thorn membuat yakin kalau yang sedang balas menatapnya ini adalah Boboiboy. "Ini bukan salahmu. Semuanya murni kecelakaan," katanya. Dan Thorn menunduk dalam. "Kita sudah merebutnya. Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Halo minasan! Gimana kabarnya? Baik, kah?

Wah… akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini setelah sekian lama terbengkalai begitu aja. Maaf lama. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi jadi belom sempat dilanjutin. Tapi, sekarang udah! Yey!

Cerita ini jadi cerita paling panjang yang pernah aku tulis. Capek juga ternyata.

Oh iya, di ceritaku ini ada beberapa yang kayaknya gak sesuai dengan apa yang movie 2 tayangin. Berhubung, aku sendiri juga belom nonton jadi ya… begitu, deh. Bermodal menggunakan imajinasi dan pendapat sendiri. Tapi, secara garis besar aku tau kok jalan cerita movie 2nya kayak gimana. Sebagian juga gara-gara spoiler, sih… wkwk… maaf, gak bisa nurut sama peraturannya.

Dan yang bagian pas Ice diserap (?) ya pokoknya pas diambil paksa gitu sama Retak'ka anggap aja kalau itu dari sudut pandang dia, ya! *maksabanget. Diriku ini gak tau merangkai kata yang tepat gimana jadi begitu jadinya.

Udahlah, ya. Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi disini. Paling cuma bersyukur aja ini cerita akhirnya beneran tamat. Beneran tuntas, loh, ya. Kalo mau ada sekuelnya bilang di review, ntar kubuatin.

Makasih banyak yang udah baca, udah mau baca, udah mau nunggu cerita ini, dan udah-udah lainnya! Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik di cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak, guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS!

"Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka kalau 'orang itu'," Solar mengutip kata 'orang itu' dengan jarinya. "Akan memilihmu dalam upaya balas dendam. Hm. Aku sempat berpikir dia lupa memilikimu atau barang kali memang kau sendiri ada di opsi paling akhir. Tapi rupanya tidak. Bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi jika berada di mata 'orang itu' memilihmu adalah pilihan yang tepat sekaligus bunuh diri. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan di suhu rendah." Lalu Solar diam sejenak. "Tapi, Blaze pun juga sama. Ah tidak. Tetap saja api itu akan butuh oksigen supaya eksis. Ditambah api sendiri juga terlalu liar dan tidak tentu. Apalagi kalau sudah ketemu dengan elemen yang bertolak belakang." Solar terus berteori. Membuat asumsi sendiri dengan seru.

"Ah ya, kenapa pula aku terus berasumsi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi? Untuk apa, toh aku bukan detektif. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mau membuat konspirasi?" Solar bermonolog. Kedua tangannya digenggam, persis seperti orang berdoa, lalu tak lama kemudian cahaya muncul. Ada bintang kecil di tangan Solar. Dia membuatnya untuk ke sekian kali dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh replika Ice yang perlahan terbentuk. Tubuh replika Boboiboy. Tubuh yang sudah hancur dan retak dimana-mana. Bintang kecil itu melayang dan menyerap energi negatif yang ada di tubuh replika itu bersama dengan tiga belas bintang lainnya.

Solar memerhatikan bintang-bintang bekerja. Matanya agak sendu. Perlahan dia mulai paham bagaimana cara berekspresi dan terlalu sering memerhatikan Boboiboy yang sudah berbulan-bulan murung, Solar jadi agak kebawa. Selama berpecah dan dengan kondisi Ice yang menghilang, Boboiboy bersama enam elemental lain saling bertukar perasaan. Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia, Boboiboy, tampak sangat lesu dan kacau.

Selama berpecah dan meminjam tubuh replika dari majikannya yang sekarang, Solar tak pernah terpengaruh dengan perasaan Boboiboy yang bagai kapal di lautan lepas. Dia bingung dan merasa asing dengan semua yang Boboiboy rasakan saat itu.

"Kau kotor sekali," kata Solar berkomentar. Ada beberapa bintang yang sudah berwarna merah terang lalu menyusut, siap meledak. Pecahan terakhir itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Segitu bencinya kau pada 'orang itu' sampai kotor begini?" Helaan nafas terdengar. "Kau lumayan pendendam juga rupanya. Yah, itu bisa dipahami kenapa sampai benci sekali. Toh, 'dia' merebutmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat kasar. Ditambah apa yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Hah…" Solar menghela nafas lagi.

Lalu diam agak lama.

Solar sangat jarang pergi ke dimensi elemental lain. Dia akan angkat kaki dari dimensinya sendiri jika memang kelewat penasaran dengan sesuatu atau ada suatu urusan dikarenakan keinginantahuannya yang besar. Dan mungkin. Mungkin, ya. Mungkin dia agak paham kenapa Retak'ka cenderung menghindar bahkan terang-terangan melakukan kekerasan pada elemen air dan es.

Dimensi Ice sangat kosong. Cenderung menakutkan bahkan. Hanya ada langit dan laut tenang berwarna hampir sama. Tidak ada pembatas pasti. Kosong melompong. Solar pernah mengambil ingatan dari Boboiboy perihal isi dimensi Ice yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia intip. Barang kali karena baru kembali dan belum pulih, dimensinya jadi berantakan.

"Emosi macam apa yang kau pegang? Kosong begini. Menakutkan," katanya. Meski tau semua ocehannya tidak akan ditanggapi, Solar terus berbicara. Mengusir bosan, katanya. "Atau sebenarnya, 'orang itu', Retak'ka, takut padamu? Kau tau, terkadang seseorang menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sesuatu yang lain agar terlihat kuat. Persis seperti yang dia, Boboiboy, lakukan."

"Hm… Bukankah itu menarik? Kalau ternyata dasar kenapa 'orang itu', Retak'ka, melakukan semua ini karena takut padamu." Solar tertawa. "Oh, menarik! Ini menarik sekali! Kau hebat sekali bisa membuatnya ketakutan, kak!"

Solar tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya hampir sama seperti senyum Retak'ka. Dia menatap Ice, tanpa kepala, dengan mata abu-abunya yang berkilat menginginkan. "Kau memang menakjubkan! Persis seperti yang 'dia' katakan." Solar masih tersenyum. Pipinya terus terangkat dan tidak mau turun. Padahal sudah terasa sakit. "Aku tau kau benci dipuji, sangat bertolak belakang denganku, kau juga benci kepada para pembohong dan penjilat. Caramu yang tanpa pandang bulu itu yang membuatmu berbahaya. Oh! Pantas kenapa kau yang dicuri! Ya! Ya! Aku paham sekarang!"

Solar mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu hanya merasa semuanya masuk akal sekarang kenapa kau yang diambil dari kita bertujuh. Aku sangat penasaran. Kau tau 'dia' sangat enggan denganmu dan bukankah jadi sama saja bunuh diri dengan memilihmu sebagai elemen yang paling 'dia' jaga jarak? Ini masuk akal. Terima kasih!" seru Solar senang. Lalu menatap Ice lagi yang masih terlelap. Regenerasinya melambat. Telapak tangannya dibuka lebar-lebar dan menyentuh dada Ice. Semenit kemudian tangannya bercahaya lagi. Perlahan, Solar mengangkat tangannya itu. Ada bintang lain yang terbentuk. "Harusnya segini cukup." Solar menggerakkan tangannya dan para bintang yang ada terangkat, bergerak ke atas, berputar-putar dan meledak seperti kembang api.

Pecahan ketujuh itu menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap kembali Ice, yang masih belum sadar tentunya, sebelum kembali ke dimensinya sendiri.

"Kau hebat, kak. Bisa menahan energi negatif itu seorang diri tanpa masalah. Sayangnya, meski sudah kukeluarkan seperti yang kau pinta, sebelum memutuskan hibernasi, tetap saja kau kembali menanggung semuanya lagi nanti," Solar mendesah lelah. Ini seperti lingkaran setan. "Semangat."

Dan Solar kembali ke dimensinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another Note :

*Dysphoria : keadaan saat merasa tidak nyaman, tidak bahagia, atau tidak sehat

: keadaan tidak tenang / gelisah atau ketidakpuasan yang mendalam


End file.
